My husband? NO! My greatest enemy!
by Mmiray
Summary: They are the children of company owner families and must marry. The problem is that Inuyasha is a hormone-driven player who is ready to do anything to make Kagome his, and she hates him more that anyone... Hot moments, should be rated higher but NOT M.
1. What is unusual for Kagome?

**Attention! Edited version:**** Made**** some spelling checking, grammar ****checking and practically rewrote the chapter. It is 2 pages longer than before. I realized that my story was really weak, the little girl started to write this was not a genius when it came to writing down her ideas so I did that now. I recommend all those who liked my story back then to re-read them. I will change them all, one after another. And please REVIEW!! –love-**

(Don't worry, the story and the main happenings won't change.)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, Rumiko Takashi does. _

**My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!**  
_**Chapter 1. „What is unusual for Kagome"**_  
**By: Mmiray**

"I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM!!" screamed Kagome hysterically into her cell phone. On the other line Sango nearly jumped out of her skin. She was quite sure if it didn't make her deaf, then nothing will.

"Please Kagome calm down and tell me what happened!" said Sango in a suspiciously „more-funny-stories-yay" tone "No! Wait! I will be back in a minute but I want some popcorn."

Kagome said something about being cruel and some other thing about friendship on the other side of the line but Sango already put the phone on the table. 'It will be very long...' She thought as she grabbed some food and drink from the fridge, making sure she won't starve to death the following few hours.

"Here I am! Now you can start!" said Sango so cheerfully that anyone would have every reason to believe she just heard the greatest news a friend can hear. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ 'Oh boy… She is just so sensitive…' She rolled her eyes and called Kagome back.

"What?" came the voice of a furious Kagome.

"I am sorry Kagome. I really am. Please tell me what happened?" asked Sango innocently. She really made a lot effort to make in sound innocent.

"That...that bastard! He.. he..." But as soon as Kagome started to speak but she was interrupted bye a rather amused Sango..

"Let me guess! The bastard is Inuyasha and he... hmm... harassed or humiliated you?" asked Sango in a bored tone, playing with her brown hair and looking up at her ceiling from her bed where she was laying. She knew that when Kagome was upset it could only be Inuyasha...

"Both! That bastard thinks that he can do whatever he wants! OWWW if only…!!!!! And that damned friend of his, always smiling like it was some laughing matter... Arggh! I won't survive this!" half-yelled half-moaned Kagome. She was kind of glad that Sango couldn't „hear" her embarrassment. Everything about Inuyasha was just simply embarrassing… Everything. Not to mention that other guy, who is always the first to laugh. "Really Sango, I can't understand what you see in that stupid friend of his. I admit, he has a really white smile – you know I got to see it a lot nowadays – but he is just a womanizer. No surprise they are so good friends…" Hearing this, Sango turned red like a potato and accidentally pulled her own hair.

"No...! I'm not! It's just…!! Oh Kagome, don't change the subject, it's just a waste of time talking about things that does not exist, is that right? A few more of these nonsense and I will surely suffocate from my popcorn, it is so silly." said Sango. She heard her friend trying to giggle as quietly as she could. She blushed even more and started to get angry. "Kagome..." Sango's tone ringed an alert-bell in Kagome.

"Ok! Ok! I believe you! You don't like Miroku. Sure, how silly I was. Is that okay?" Kagome's anger flew away, she stopped for a moment and she continued talking in a kind of sad, quiet voice. Now that she was not raging it seemed more serious of a problem, something that you keep in your heart for a very long time and cannot get rid of it. "You know Sango, nothing really happened. Umm... I mean nothing unusual. I forced to go with him on a da... hmm... appointment. And he harassed and humiliated me all the time... You know I really hate him. I just can't understand why that is good. You know it is OK in kindergarten to pull little girl's hair as a sing of affection but for god's sake! He is a grown man!"

"You are right. But the difference is that in kindergarten it is for affection. Inuyasha wants to feel he has the power to do all this. He is such a playboy." Sango agreed with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wouldn't have wanted to be in Kagome's peace.. "But you really made me curious. Tell me, what happened?"

_**Flashback**_

"NO!" screamed Kagome in a voice that could be used to kill people "Never again! You heard me?! I hate him and you know it!! How can you do it?? My own mother!!"

"Yes Kagome. I understand your feelings, but... PLEASE!! For the company's sake!" begged her mother like she was talking about another treasured child of her. "Ever since your father's death we can't manage to keep the company alive without the Taishos. We need their help!"

"But WHY must I meet HIM?! Why do I always have to cancel everything to go on these so called dates with him?! I want to have a normal life! Can you imagine what that is like? Cuz I start to forget!" shouted Kagome into her mother's face with tears of anger in her flaming eyes. She had killer eyes and killer screaming...

"You know... Because... Because... Because I said that. You are the only child of our family and you have duties. You can only have the kind of live I give you." The tone of Kagome's mother's voice suddenly changed, became stronger and louder as she spoke. It was cold and dangerously emotionless. The voice of someone who has two children: a girl and a company. Kagome knew that voice. She had no strength to stand up against it..

"Ok. But I won't let him touch me even if it mean that your little nice company will sadly go broken." hissed Kagome and stomped out of the room to get ready. Even if it was Inuyasha it took her an hour. Choosing clothes that cover up as much as possible and make thing seem worse than they are surely took just as much time as making yourself beautiful – if not more. She took a last glance at herself in the mirror and minutes later stepped out of the house with a satisfied smile. She really looked horrible.

That moment a limo arrived and stopped next to her. The driver, a short man in his forties gets out, bowed to her and opened the door. Kagome frowned. A tall, young man with long, silver hair and dog-like ears got out of the car, even this move of his was breathtakingly elegant. He wore black pants, a half-unbuttoned white shirt and a pair of sunglasses. It was so simple yet so perfect. He was half-demon and the aura around him was unexplainable. Wild, sexy, passionate, dangerous... Every woman fell into his arms – except Kagome.

He stood in front of his car and looked at Kagome. His eyebrows went up and suddenly he burst out laughing, his shoulders were shaking wildly. This devilish laughter sent chills down Kagome's spine, they promised nothing good at all. Nothing. When he could finally stop laughing he pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head revealing his gorgeous amber eyes. He clapped quietly with an evil grin on his face.

„Look what a wild, evil little witch you are.. From this angle you almost seem ugly. Must be something wrong with my eyes, right?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest but didn't stop smirking widely and looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes as talking to her. „But dear Kagome, imagine I just got this funny feeling back home and some crazy memories came into my mind about you murmuring something abut being ugly next time I see. So I prepared some surprise for you – just in case of course. In case you have lost your taste in clothes and became some ugly chick during the last few days, I brought some nice clothes and someone who can do your make-up. Isn't that nice? Every woman would be happy to hear that, sweetheart."

Kagome stared at him with opened mouth. In any other situation she would have automatically became angry as a reaction of his voice, but then she even forgot about that because of the shock 'How the seven hell did he find out?!' She couldn't press a sound out of her, not to mention an answer. 'How? HOW?! No... I don't want to go... I can't believe I lost.. It can't be happening... My plan was perfect..!!'

'She always forget about demonic hearing... Silly bitch' No words could describe the satisfied look on the silver-haired man's face. He knew he won. More confidently as ever before he smirked at Kagome and offered his arm to her. She shook herself mentally, pulling herself together and stared at his arm as if it was a snake and that was about to bite her. Kagome lifted her face to look into his eyes and smiled like an angel would have. But within a second her face darkened and she almost burnt him alive with a death glare.

„Ok, where it is?" her voice was cold as ice.

„A little bit down the street. It was a surprise after all, remember?" with this he crossed his arms again, and was looking down at Kagome. The amusement he felt about this situation could be read from his eyes just like it could be read from an opened book. He had no reason to hide it. Kagome glared at him.

„On little peak in and you will be dead." With this she practically ran off where the dark siluette of a van was hardly seen. She felt his kind of perverted, kind of seductive grin in her back all along the way.

„No, dear Kagome. Those who take a peak at their Christmas present will not be able to enjoy it when the time comes." he whispered to himself softly, taking his long, thin fingers to his mouth.

About twenty minutes later – when he was started to get really bored – Kagome reappeared. She blushed as usual when she felt his sharp gaze on herself, she just couldn't get used to it. She hated so much feeling like a piece of meat under that hungry look. She wore a knee-length white robe. The fabric was quite simple, but it showed anything to the point it is tolerated in a restaurant. The woman who put on her silverish-blue make-up made a wonderful work despite that fact she was blabbing all the time she did it. Kagome thought she would die if she had to listen to her much longer. Her mind was full of little fluffy pink fish and apple pies that taste like grape... The man offered his arm once again but she just ignored him like he wasn't even there and sit into the limo. It made him grin once again.

"Oh Kagome! Glad to see you back, you know some minutes ago an ugly bitch attacked me, and I missed you so much!" He said smiling so honestly and innocently it was scary. It seemed to Kagome he got used to pretend smiles like this...

"Inuyasha. Jerk as usual. Am I supposed to be surprised that someone was trying to kill you?" She said just as innocently and in a chitty-chat voice as she slipped the as far from him as she could and turned away. He noticed it and grinned evilly in his mind, but his innocent face didn't changed a bit.

'Sooooo... Kagome you are afraid of me after all..?' He thought. He started to slip closer to her slowly, inch by inch. Kagome stared out of the darkened windows wondering about how nice the air would smell out there, and she didn't notice Inuyasha since he was very... VERY close to her. Kagome had a familiar chill and with and unbelievable speed she turned and gave him a look that could burn sensitive souls.

"Don't come closer to me." She said, her voice was cold as metal and sharp and a sword.

"Why? What can you do to stop me? Are you now all talk, my lady?" Inuyasha asked and grinned his oh so (un)popular grin. He slipped another inch closer, part of to tease her more, part of to get close. Kagome – never losing eye contact - wanted to back away, but she couldn't. She got no more space, her back was pressed against the car's door. Inuyasha's grin grew wider and lifted his hand from the seat very slowly, making sure to scare her with getting close very slowly.

"Don't you dare touch me! I will tear you hand off." Kagome hissed like a cat, her eyes burning, ready to fight back. She lifted her hand to slap him if he made a further movement, looking deep into his eyes. But suddenly, faster than what any human could notice, he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the door, slipping so close she could felt his warmth. Inuyasha smirked victoriously and leaned down to her. Torturing slowly. Their faces were inches apart, and he eyes were searching for hers but she didn't let them meet .. Kagome's face was red from embarrassment and anger as she tried to struggle free. 'How dare he..?! He has gone too far!!' Kagome thought and turned to stare at him with extreme anger burning in her eyes.

"Let me go! NOW!" She yelled at him furiously but Inuyasha didn't show any sign that he heard her. He just leaned closer and their noses touched. His eyes were half-closed but the slight smirk was still playing on his lips. Kagome saw it a little bit too close, and realized the inevitable. She froze and shut her eyes tightly, as preparing for the worst.

But it never came.

Suddenly, the door disappeared from behind her back. Kagome fell out of the car and landed hard on her back with a loud scream. She laid there blinking for a moment before she jumped up with an amazing speed - for a human - glaring at the then surprised Inuyasha, who was laying on his stomach on the limo's seat still blinking at where Kagome was just moments ago.

"HOW DARE YOU... YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK WHO HAVE EVER WALKED ON THIS PLANET!!!! Just WHO the hell do you think you are?!" She half-screamed half-hissed at the hated man. If she could really kill with just looking at someone – which she wished for much those days - Inuyasha would have turned into a nice smelly pile of ashes. Kagome shook wildly from anger and felt like he was going to explode from it. She was just about to kick Inuyasha and give every drop of her anger into this kick, when a light giggle interrupted her raging.

Kagome whirled around and stared into Miroku's face. For a moment she wondered about thanking him for rescuing her from the kiss of that dog beast, or jump at him and beat him to death for helping to humiliate her for the hundredth time. But she before she could decide he winked at her and turned to the now (again) grinning Inuyasha. He was still laying on the seat, but he already turned from his stomach onto his back and looked up at his friend with a playful glint in his eyes. Miroku was well aware what he just interrupted, and made a really sad face. "Sorry! I really didn't want to interfere you two!" He looked at Inuyasha apologetic, and he really seemed sorry for a moment.

"No problem Miroku. I will take home the lovely lady by my limo anyway." Inuyasha winked at him, and Kagome started to become more furious than she has ever been. Getting pinned to the car's door is one thing, falling out of the car is another, but her blood was boiling as those two were talking about here like that when she could hear them perfectly. She stomped to Inuyasha and stood above him.

"Listen to me you son of--" 

"WOW! What a nice panties you have!!" He shouted staring up her skirt and then was really grinning like an idiot. Miroku let out a laughter, making sure to be far enough from the banshee-looking Kagome. The people on the street stared at Kagome with wide eyes, some men drooling too as they tried to take a look – which attempt was a failure from the beginning of course... Women were whispering into each other's ears, mothers picked up their children and walked away with them mumbling something about sluts.

"No... Its not.. that..." Kagome looked around hopelessly but no one seemed to care about her problem, nor the truth. She whirled around to face Inuyasha "BASTARD!!" She cried out – getting even more attention - and kicked his head, then stormed away home as she was – dirty from falling out of the car and bare footed because it hurt her feet so much to walk all the way home in high-heels.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wow" was Sango's only and very intelligent answer. It surely helped a lot calming down her friend's heart.

"What do you mean 'wow'?" asked Kagome sarcastically.

"I was just wondering. That was very unfair even if it is Inuyasha we are talking about." said Sango, caressing her cat's ear as she was talking.

"Yeah. The least he deserves is to have my shoe's print on his nice and oh-some-handsome face for minimum a week. If I am lucky I even hit a hall with the heel." Said Kagome sarcastically and in a very dark tone, but when Sango chuckled lightly on the other side of the line she started laugh at the thought.

'Oh Kagome! If only you would know why you must be dating with him' thought Sango as she remembered what she over-heard when last time she was in Kagome's house. Mrs. Higurashi called Inuyasha's father and they were really deep in the talking. They were planning a wedding...

**End of the Chapter**

I hope you all liked it more than before, I put a lot effort into making it perfect. Tough in the writer's guide they say we must not have spelling or grammar mistakes, I would love to see them try and make none when they learned the language in school, not from their parents. Well, I hope I didn't make much mistake.

Please review!

(I am going to answer to the registered reviewers – I can't answers non-registered)

Mmiray


	2. Your head broke my favourite lamp!

**Edited version:**** As I did with the first chapter, I rewrote this one as well and checked it for spelling and grammar mistakes the best I could. Enjoy and please REVIEW if you liked it! I love reading your reviews so much! **

**2008.03.04**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _

**My husband? NO!! My biggest enemy!!**

**Chapter 2: You head broke my favorite lamp!**

_By: Mmiray_

"Hey!" spoke up Kagome suddenly causing the Sango – who happened to get in an almost hypnotic stance – to nearly fall from her bed.

"Geez, don't do that again! You wanna kill me?" growled Sango frustrated.

"Ok, sleeping beauty, but it can be really irritating when you spoke to someone and she sighs something about Mirokus and all" Said Kagome in a bored tone, causing Sango to blush on the other side of the line and to start protesting but Kag interrupted her "I was just thinking about that we shall go to the mall and have some girlie-shopping. A funny looking woman pushed a paper into my hands today that turned out to be an ad of a newly opened clothes shop. What do you think? You don't need to come, I don't want to tire you of course"as she said so Kagome grinned victoriously. That was Sango's weakness. Clothes.

"Oh, no! It's no bother at all! It happens that I have nothing better to do so I might just as well go with you." said Sango, trying her best to sound cool and calm as she started to count the money in mind that could be sacrificed at the altar of fashion.

'Oh Sango, that sooo weak!' chuckled Kagome.

"Did I say something funny?" asked Sango innocently in the belief that her acting was just perfect.

"Of course not, you never do. Anyway... Let's meet at that cool pirate restaurant... What was it called again? Oh yeah, Tortuga! at... hmm... Let's see... At four o'clock? Is that OK with you?" Talking to a normal friend about these kinds of normal things made Kagome so happy. It couldn't be explained; it just almost felt like she was just like any other young woman out there. Her thought were interrupted by Sango's cheerful voice.

"I will be there. Bye!" And with that she hung up.

"B...ye..." Kagome shook her head imagining her friend running around the house like and idiot trying to get ready. Like it was a date or something. She dropped the cell phone on her bed and looked around her room with a really disgusted look on her face. Anyone would have all the right to think there was a war or some bomb blew off some minutes ago - she threw her stuffs everywhere as a technique of raging her anger off and yet not hurt anyone than him. 'Aww... That bastard Inuyasha. It is all because of him, it's not fair. I should just pull him here and make him lick it all up... I guess I will have to deal with this mess when I got home' With that she sat down on her bad, and sighed heavily. She lay down and closed her eyes for a moment to gather some energy before she attacks the bathroom and wardrobe. 'It was such a long day already... Is it ok to go shopping like this?' she wondered and fell asleep almost immediately.

Just a few minutes later the door bell rang. Mrs. Higurashi put down her book that she was reading and ran to open the door. She blinked surprised up at the man who was standing on the doorstep, looking kind of annoyed. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

„Can... I help you?" she asked as looking at him. He has never came here before when it was not about Kagome. Inuyasha would have never done such a thing himself. He had his servants only to deliver important paperwork to the right place.

„I came to get the paperwork about the new project." he said and was looking inside the house impatiently. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and motioned him to follow her and lead him to the hall.

„Please, wait here until I find the project for you. Those papers were printed a long time ago, they are not easy to find. To tell you the truth I didn't expect you people to come for it so soon. Make yourself at home, there are some nice drink in the mini-bar" with that she disappeared in the depths of her study and the quiet sound of someone digging through papers was heard.

Inuyasha was quite sure he forgot something. 'It must be because of that stupid bitch... She kicked me so hard...' Then suddenly his eyes widened and he realized he forgot to write a letter for some big-boss at Naro Co. He jumped up from the couch he just lay down to and turned the direction Kagome's mother disappeared.

„Mrs. Higurashi! I need to call my father, it is an emergency situation! Can I borrow your telephone for a few minutes please?" even he himself was surprised how politely he could speak when needed... Mrs. Higurashi's head appeared from behind a huge wooden desk in the study and looked at him surprised.

„Yes, of course. Kagome always take it to talk all day long with that friend of hers, it is supposed to be in her room. She must be there, feel free to go in" she said and then returned to searching through the papers. „Upstairs, the third door on the left corridor." she added, not even stopping throwing the papers anywhere.

'No surprise she can't find it...' with that thought and one final glance at the so called study he walked away toward the stairs that was found at one corner of the hall. Inuyasha smirked and prowled upstairs as quiet as he could – and it was pretty quiet as we are talking of a hanyou. With the description given by Mrs. Higurashi he could find the room with no problem. He stepped to her half-opened door, and took a careful look inside to find that so called bitch sleeping carefully on her bed. He let his guard down, dropped his hand and straightened his body. Inuyasha was smiling a real smile unnoticed even by himself.

'She is like an angel when she is asleep.' he thought and one moment ago his eyes widened and he frowned 'WHAT?! What the hell am I thinking? Yes, she is one really attractive little bitch, but this is KAGOME we are talking about! Feh!' he thought stubbornly and nodded as if he was answering to his own thoughts.

Inuyasha opened the door a little more and sneaked inside. Just one look at the lock and he acknowledged the little key in it with a confident smile – this time viciousness returned to his lips and he locked the door after closing it behind him. He stood there at the den of the arch-enemy and took a look around curiously.

„Oww... I thought your room would be cleaner. You are a woman, aren't you? What damage on my image of you, duh." murmured Inuyasha quietly, more likely to himself than to her... He silently grabbed a pile of her stuffs and put them to her desk, carefully avoiding any of them falling down. He sat down at her desk and started to search through the treasures he just got his hand on. 'Nothing... Nothing... Jesus, how can you listen to this..? Biggest crap ever in music trade...' Kind of bored, he turned and looked around for something more interesting – panties, bras... Just when these images crossed his mind his eyes was stuck to a book that lay under a huge pile of CDs. He jumped to it and pulled it out making sure the CD-pile wouldn't collapse.

_'Diary'_ The evil grin returned to Inuyasha's face in a moment, so wide that his small fangs touched his lower lips. In triumph he tried to tear it open, but he couldn't. He noticed a little worn-out golden padlock on the book.

„Damn!" he moaned disappointed and could hardly resist the urgent feeling to fling the little book to the ground hard. Suddenly an idea came into his mind...again... He whirled around and looked at Kagome's chest with a face that would make anyone believe his life depended on opening that book...

And there it was, a little key that lost his golden painting a lot time ago, on a thick silk-like golden necklace. Inuyasha never lose his demoniac grin as he stepped to her bed and sat down right beside her. He leaned a little above her and reached out his clawed hands to her chest slowly and very very carefully. He didn't even take a breath, as he was concentrating so hard. But it wasn't enough...

That was the moment when Kagome's eyes flew open and she looked up at the wincing Inuyasha. Her sight was still cloudy from the sleep and suddenly she didn't know where she was. Slowly she is started to remember the happenings of the day. 'Yes... I fell asleep and now I am awake. But... Wait a minute... What is this above me?? What is this amber thing?' She focused her half-closed eyes the best she could and realized that she was staring into a pair of beautiful amber eyes that looked kind of panicked at the moment. Within a second she regained consciousness fully and blushed into a nice deep shade of red. Kagome tried to get up, and as she looked down she noticed that his hand was only inches away from her chest. Her embarrassment turned into indignation and then anger.

„Get-off-of-me, BASTARD!!!" she growled and slapped him as hard as she could. Inuyasha fell back from the strength of her slap and from surprise. Kagome jumped up, and pointed at her door, the other hand on her hips. „Get out!! NOW!! And don't dare to come in here EVER again!!" Inuyasha blinked two times before her words sank into his mind and then grinned his familiar evil grin. He was surprised by the rapid attack of this stupid bitch, but he regained his coolness fair quickly.

„I can't. I have lost the key." He said simply as if it was like saying hello. Every color went out of Kagome's face as she stared at him with wide eyes, gaping for a few seconds.

„You did what??" she asked in a suddenly dangerous and somehow hysterical tone. The color started to return to her soft skin and she studied Inuyasha's face with narrowed eyes, ready to jump away every second. 'Idiot, you really thought that I would fall for it?!' Kagome stepped to her door confidently but always facing Inuyasha and tried to open it with hands behind her back. It really was locked. She narrowed her eyes at him even more, and was starting to feel really threatened. „Give me the key. Now." she hissed like a cat and sent a killing glare at him, her fists were clenched and shaking slightly.

Inuyasha opened his left hand and looked down at the key what laid in his palm, then turned his gaze back at her, staring with big, innocent puppy dog eyes. „Wow. Look I found your key." despite all acting his voice was full of playful viciousness. Kagome seemed to try and burn little holes into him with her eyes. Bastard. She was about to say some nice thing to him but suddenly she changed her mind and tactic.

„Ok. Clever little dog. Then throw them to me, c'mon boy!" Kagome's face lit up and her voice was sweet and kind. And full of hidden sarcasm.

Inuyasha growled quietly for a moment but then decided to let this one slip. He just smirked at her with his oh-so-familiar (sexy) smirk. „Come here, and take it. I'm an untamed dog you know. Wanna put a collar on me?" he said playfully, his eyes was burning with the pleasure of this little game. It was a challenge.

Kagome made a mouth and with hands on her hips she took another step further from him. „No. You are too dangerous."

„Why are you being so cruel to me?" pouted Inuyasha in an innocent, hurt voice and laughed mentally at the same time. Kagome - realizing she has no other choice to get free in time and meet Sango if she doesn't take the key from his hand - looked around for a weapon and noticed her favorite tiffany lamp on her night-table, just about half meter far from where Inuyasha sat on the floor.

She took a deep breath and walked to up him, smiling for herself and wondering how clever she was. Inuyasha misunderstood her smile and grinned smugly mentally, waiting for his pray to come close on its own and eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. When she was close enough he reached out a hand to grab her waist, but he wasn't quick enough. Kagome slipped out of his reach with a cat-like speed, grabbed up her lamp, tearing the plug out of the wall and flanged it to his head the strongest she could. The glass part broke into little pieces with a loud jangle causing Inuyasha to fall on the ground and grabbed his head painfully. When he opened his eyes, nice little stars were flying in front of his face and danced in every part of the room.

Kagome looked down victoriously at the half-conscious hanyou and smiled disdainfully. She kneeled down beside his half-dead body and started to mouse the floor for the key, which she found almost immediately. She gripped it and ran to her door, trying to unlock it as her hands were shaking from the excitement and from what just happened. 'C'mon...!!!!'

With a loud click the lock let the key through and Kagome stormed out and ran downstairs, laughing maniacally. Suddenly the loud yell of a very angry hanyou reached her ears and then she heard him catching up to her with an inhuman speed. She screamed between to laughs which she could stop coming up; tears started to well up from all the laughing.

„Wench, you will pay for this!!" Inuyasha barked-shouted at her, fury radiated from his voice and promised absolutely no good.

„Oh really? Then I want to see you try, big-mouthed puppy!" she shouted back above her shoulder in a cheerful voice. Right then no sense of danger could reach her; the feeling of humiliating Inuyasha just crazed her.

Kagome ran toward the living room, gasping for oxygen. 'God please let mom be there! I will be saved... But if she won't... Then I will probably be dead meat...' as this thought crossed her mind she gulped and a hint of fear hit her.

She turned in the last corner almost hitting an expensive Chinese vase and with a glance around the room she realized her mother wasn't there. She was cornered and there was no help. 'Note: Do not hit someone with demon blood in his or her vain with a lamp' she couldn't help herself but grin like an idiot at the thought. It will probably be a memory for a life. And as is seemed then – a very short life.

„You little wench..." Kagome heard a dangerous, husky whisper behind her back. She froze first and then turned around slowly. Her face was pale but she wasn't really scared - as a matter of fact the small smile just didn't seem to disappear from her lips no matter what...Only his growl... She looked straight into the furious Inuyasha's eyes. There was the hell's fire in them but all she could think about is his face when the lamp made contact with his head and a laugh nearly escaped her lips again.

„What if you made a serious injury on my head, you stupid slut?!" he yelled at her angrily.

„Who cares about your head? **YOUR **PUUDING-HEAD BROKE **MY** FAVOURITE LAMP!!" she screamed back at him. Inuyasha growled in a dangerously low voice and he seemed to be to jump on her when they heard a cheerful female voice behind coming and blabbing about some papers.

Kagome sighed in relief and clapped her hands. „Oh, angel's song to my ears!!!!" she shouted happily and then shot out her tongue at Inuyasha with a wink.

The next moment Mrs. Higurashi stepped in and stared dumbly at the scene that welcomed her. There was her daughter behind the couch and looked at her with happy puppy dog eyes filled with tears. On the other side of the couch there was Inuyasha standing and glared at her angrily. She blinked once more and forced a smile on her face.

„Ughhh... Did I interrupt something?" she asked dumbly and totally needlessly. Kagome bounced to her mother and embraced her tightly enough to strangle her within moments, pressing her face against hers.

„Mom, you saved my life!! That bloody murderer tried to kill meee!" she told her mom and looked up at her with big brown eyes filled with faked tears. To add a little more to the act she sniffed.

„Ughhh... That's all? I remember some crashing came from upstairs some time ago. And from all the bouncing you do here I assume you was not hurt, huh?" Mrs. Higurashi said it all in a bored tone and looked down at Kagome with an emotionless face, pushing her away. She felt too tired for this kind of games, and to end it quickly she turned to the still glaring Inuyasha „Here you are" with that she gave him the papers he came for. Inuyasha sent a glare at Kagome once more - his eyes promised her a long and painful death – before he stomped out, shut the door and drove away without a saying anything.

Kagome stared out of the window for a moment after the disappearing hanyou before started to laugh maniacally, her hands on her hips. „I won!" Her mother stared at her with sweatdrops behind her head, and walked away shaking her head.

Kagome gasped and looked at her watch which caused her to nearly faint. It said 3.50. Kagome cried out a kind of "challenging roar" and ran out of the door as she was. She turned her head and shouted back „Mom I will go to the mall with Sango. I will be home by eight o'clock. Bye!" with just that she ran away. Her mother watched her daughter for a while, pulling away the curtains, then went back to the kitchen, back to her every day's life.

'I don't know what Namorou thinks... They will probably just stab each other with the tart-cutting knife...'

_**End of the chapter**_**  
**

**  
**I wrote this one the second time and yet I had a lot of fun writing it again. I wish I had some time to draw these, it would be so funny. I hate them imagined in my mind so clearly!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

_**Mmiray**_


	3. Rumors

**EDITED VERSION!! Without my horrible mistakes (At least I hope without them)**

**My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!**

By Mmiray  
  
Thanx for review!! I will accept every help another thank you mi- chanfreemail.hu**  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters, Rumiko Takashi does._

_Sorry for mistakes, I am still hugarian._  
  
**Chapter 3.** **„Rumors"**  
  
****  
  
The villa's door flew open and a very angry hanyou ran cross the hall to his father's study. He slowed down a bit as he get closer. He forced himself to not to jump through the closed door, instead he opened it. His father sat behind his table and looked up at his son with an inquisitive face. Inuyasha stomped to his father's table and throw the project onto it. He was about to storm out of the study when Namorou _In my fanfic this will be Inuyasha's father's name _suddenly spoke up.  
  
„What happened to your head?" there was silent in the room for a moment when Namorou started to speak again. „You met Kagome, didn't you?" he asked he didn't seem to care so much, he didn't even look up from his papers.  
  
„I broke her lamp." Growled Inuyasha, sarcasm radiating from his voice, and clenched his fist. He stomped out of the room and shut the door behind himself loudly.

'Stupid wench!' he started to planning great ideas how will he pay back for her. His grin grew wider with every single moment. He stepped into his room and popped down on his king-sized bed. He still daydreamed when his brother, Sesshomaru opened the door silently and stepped inside without a knock or something. He was standing in the middle of Inuyasha's room, looking around as if it was his and made himself home.  
  
He was quite tall and he had long silver hair like Inuyasha and his father. There were purple stripes above his elf-like ears and there was a blue moon on his forehead. He had amber eyes too, but his eyes were always cold and emoitonless. His whole self was cold and emotionless. He had long and sharp nails. That wasn't too manly but they were dog demons so..  
  
„What?" growled Inuyasha and glared not-very-friendly at his older brother as a greeting. That icy idiot interrupted his pay-back planning.  
  
„Dinner" Sesshomaru said simply. He turned around and walked out of his 'little brother's' room just as silently as he came in. Inuyasha jumped off of his bed and ran out of his room. He grinned and started to run as quiet as he could toward Sesshomaru who was on the other end of the corridor then.. But he wasn't quiet anugh. Sesshomaru turned around and reached out his arm in the same time as he clenched his fist. Inuyasha ran straight into his fist with his stomach. He fell onto his knees and glared at his brother. Sesshomaru looked down at him for a moment than turned back and walked away to the dining room.  
  
„Can't.... breathe..." When Inuyasha was able to breath again he stood up and rubbed his stomach painfully. He murmured some 'nice' thing under his breath and glared angrily in the direction where his brother disappeared in the corner a moment ago.  
  
„Hurry up, crazed little brat! Father wants to speak with us." Said Sesshomaru coldly.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome walked beside Sango and chatted cheerfully. She still felt the great feeling: Victory. She told Sango what happened but all she did was rolling her eyes and after that starig at Kagome with strange, meaningful eyes.  
  
„What?" Asked Kagome suspiciously.  
  
„You have to admit that you like him. A little bit." She quickly added and looked at her feet as if she was found something very interensting on them.. At least more interesting that Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship. 'Why did I say that??' she shrieked to herself. 'She will kill me... And I can't run away here.'  
  
„WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome asked and stopped dead in her tracks. Her wide eyes filled with anger. „I like him??? That egoistic, stupid, hormone-drived...that...that..." she couldn't find the good words for describe him. Sango backed away. Kagome was about to jump onto her and strangle her slowly and painfully there and then but they were interrupted by a loud shriek and giggles.  
  
They turned around and stared at the girls behind them. Kagome recognized one of them.  
  
„Hey, Ayame!" One of the girls turned to Kagome smiled and at her. „Wazzup here?" asked Kagome curiously. Before Ayame could answer, a loud scream interrupted her.  
  
„Ooowwwwww.... Look! Here is the happy fiancée!" Every head turned to the direction of Kagome. Kagome's eyes went wide and stared at the girl in front of her. She wore a very... VERY short black leather skirt and a very...VERY tight UV-pink tanktop.

'Stupid slut' Kagome thought as made face at her.

„You are Kagome, right?" the girl asked in a high-pitched voice what hurt Kagome's ears.  
  
„Yes. But... Who are YOU?" she asked and stepped back.  
  
„I am Kikyou, the leader of the Inuyasha Funclub." She said proudly and turned around like a balerin. Kagome made a face... again. She didn't like that girl. She made her sick.   
  
„I will kill you because you stole my Inu-chan." She said simply. Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground. If she wasn't too surprised she would have probably rolling on the floor and laughing her head off at this 'Inu-chan' thing but then she didn't even noticed this.  
  
„I did what??" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
„Don't deny it! It is in every newspaper and magazine." She said and pushed a magazine under Kagome's nose. Kagome grabbed the newspaper from her and stared at the cover. There was a picture of her and Inuyasha.  
  
'Maybe some stupid photographer take it when Inuyasha tortured me. But somebody called it dating with me.' She thought sarcastically. She opened the magazine and started to read it with a arched eyebrows. But suddenly her eyes grew double size.  
  
„Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango in a worried voice.  
  
„Yeah... „ whispered Kagome but suddenly smiled and throw the magazine back to Kikyo. „You really believe in that stupid rumors?" she asked Kikyo and turned around. „Yes I am." Said Kikyou under her breath but Kagome could hear her very well. She just ignored the stupid bitch. But honestly... What did she expect from a girl with a pea-sized brain... She wan't very surprised that she believed in that gutter papers. She giggled and walked over with the dead-silent Sango. Very suspicious....  
  
'Poor Kagome... What will she do when she will find out the thruth?' she asked herself.  
  
Kagome was about to ask sango what was her problem, but her cellphone rang.  
  
„Hello?"  
  
„Hello Kagome. It's mom. Sorry but you have to buy a dress and come home immedietly." Her mother said quickly. It took a moment while Kagome understood. She made a painnful face.  
  
„But... Why...?"  
  
„You will see. Just go and buy a new dress. Now. And come home. Bye sweetie!"   
  
„Uh... Hi..." Kagome said surprised.  
  
„Who was that?" asked Sango not-really-interested. She was still daydreamed about what Kagome would do when her mother tell her what is she planning.  
  
„My mother. I must buy a new dress and then go home." Kagome said and looked at Sango to see if she is mad at her or something but Sango seemed she was deep in her thoughts.  
  
'Here it comes' Sango thought to herself.  
  
Do you like it? I know this is a short and (perhaps) boring chapter, but you will see the next!  
  
Please R&R!!


	4. That was your last chance!

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!! By Mmiray  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! * daisuki *  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Sorry for mistakes Yadda yadda ...  
  
Chapter 4 „That was your last chance"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the dining room. He walked to his seat and looked around. The dinner was nowhere in the sight. He looked at his father who played with his spoon and then his brother who stared in front of him with his usually emoitonless face.  
  
Namorou looked up from his spoon to his sons and throw a newspaper onto the table. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the newpaper before his brother could. He stared down to its cover and opened it. He started to read and horror filled his eyes. Suddenly Sesshomaru jumped to him and grabbed the magazine out of his hand and started to read. Inuyasha sent a death glare at his brother and then looked at his father suspiciously.  
  
Sesshomaru ripped the newspaper into two pieces and turned to his father. „Who tell them?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at his brother with shock in his eyes. 'Did he just said „who said that"?? It can't be true can it??' he thought panicked. „You aren't believe in this stupid rumors, are you?" He growled at his father.  
  
He ignored Inuyasha and turned to Sesshomaru. „Naraku" said simply. „It was his revenge. I fired him last week."  
  
'I am the only one here who didn't go crazy???' Inuyasha thought frustrated.  
  
„Go back to your rooms! We will have dinner at eight c'clock with our guests." Namorou said and stood up. He looked like he didn't want to answer more questions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„I am home!" Kagome shouted cheerfully and jumped in the house with a lot of bag. * sigh* her mom said her to buy a dress, but when Kagome starts buying clothes.... She will probably return with minimum 10 bags. Her mom appeared in the door and stared at her daughter. She was about to faint.  
  
„Ka... kagome... Didn't I said you to buy A dress?? What is in the other bags?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
„Oh nothing. Just a some other clothes." Kagome said cheerfully. Her mother shooked her head walked back to the kitchen.  
  
„I should know..." She sighted. „Now, let me see your dress!" she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Kagome pu a smaller bag on the table and pulled out a blue cloth. Her mother shrieked like an idiot. „Kagome, it's very nice!" she said. „Now, go and get ready. We will go somewhere at night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„Now I am in the car so I can't run away. Tell me where will we go." Teased Kagome her mom. Mrs. Higurashi gulped and locked the car's door. „Mother, I would never jump out a moving car" said Kagome in a bored tone. 'Hmm... Only if I am with Inuyasha.... WHAT?? Oh no! It's not like that, is it??' Kagome started to panic. 'If there is my mother I can't kick him or punch him or...' Kagome interrupted by her mother.  
  
„We will have dinner at the Taisho's." her mother said and pinned her eyes to the road. Kagome's eyes grew doble size.  
  
„NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The people in the cars and on the street jumped out of their skin as they heard the banshee-scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A servant opened the study's door. „Your guests are arrived."  
  
Namorou nodded. „Go and tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to come in the hall!" he said and left the room. He went to the hall and there were his sons. Namorou blinked. He was very surprised. He thought he would sent minimum three servant to pull his sons to the hall. But they were already here. He shrugged his shoulders. The villa's door opened and two women came in. Three jaw dropped to the ground: two really and one mentally...[guess who ^-^]. There was Kagome but a totally other Kagome. 'Her anger is the same' thought Inuyasha and laughed lightly. The two parents stared at Inuyasha with a blink, Sesshomaru ignored him and Kagome... Oh yeah... Kagome send him a I- swear-i-will-kill-you glare.  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing but grinned like an idiot. Namorou offered his arm to Mrs. Higurashi and she accepted it. He lead her to the dining room. Sesshomaru turned around at walked after them. Inuyasha smirked and winked at Kagome. Her cheeks turned into light pink as she stared at him no-so-friendly. His smirk widened as he offered his arm. He knew that she must accept it. Kagome send him a glare and linked her arm with his. 'I hate him.'  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome to the dining room. They stepped in. Their parents looked very happy for some mysterious reason. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her arm back. She walked for a seat but before she could pull pulled out her seat, Inuyasha jumped to her and pulled out it to her. Kagome forced a smile on her face but in her eyes there was the hell's fire. Kagome sat down and looked up at the smiled Inuyasha. Behind his gentle smile there was his evident grin.  
  
„Thank you for your kind." She said and forced another smile on her face. 'Oh what I am involved in... I had no choice since my mother and Mr. Taisho are here too.. Owwww... I swear you will pay for this, Inuyasha!!' Kagome said mentally to herself. She was about to hiss something to him but when she turned to Inuyasha she saw that he was too busy to hear her threats.  
  
Inuyasha drooled mentally as he stared at one of the female servant. She had long black hair and blue eyes. [She isn't an important character] The girl looked at Inuyasha with her big blue eyes. He winked at her. The girl's face turned into red and she walked out the dining room as quick as she could. Kagome kicked him under the tabble, and went back to her dinner. Inuyasha forced himself to not to shout in his pain. He stared down at the girl beside him ang grinned.  
  
„Kagome, you sholuldn't have to be jealous. Don't worry, you are the one, who will be my wife." Inuyasha said loudly. Kagome blushed into a nice deep shade of red but didn't said anything.  
  
'Calm down, Kagome! Mother is here! Mother is here! Mother is he... You mustn't kill him! You mustn't kill him! You mustn't kill him' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
The two parents watched the 'little' incident with sweatdrops behind their head. They went back to their dinner and there was silent again.  
  
Kagome ate in silent and a dangerous aura was around her. He forced herself to concentrate to her dinner but suddenly she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She blushed deeper and tried to free herself but she couldn't. She glanced at Inuyasha but he ate silently without a smirk or something He didn't looked at her just stared at his dinner. BUT his left arm was around her.  
  
Kagome felt anger filled her as she clenched her fist. 'Damn him! How dare he?? Inuyasha Taisho, you will beg for me to not to kill you!!' Kagome thought with an extreme anger. Again... She couldn't do anything in front of her and Inuyasha's parent. Suddenly she stood up and Inuyasha's grip loosened.  
  
„Forgive me. I have to go to the bathroom." She left the dining room. Inuyasha blinked surpised and grinned evilly mentally in the same time.  
  
1 minute .... 5 minute... 10 minute... More minute...  
  
„I'll go and check on Kagome." Said Mrs. Higurashi and stood up. But Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
„Let me check on her." He said politely and left the room to 'check' on Kagome. As he was out of the sight his mental grin appeared on his face. He opened the bathroom's door.  
  
~ SPLASH ~  
  
Inuyasha wrapped the water out of his eyes and stared at the grinning Kagome. She made a face and then bursted out laughing . She held a bucket in her hand and now she was on the floor and launghed heartily. „I knew... you will... come after me.. me..." Kagome said between two laughter.  
  
„That was your last chance, stupid bitch!! You will pay for everything!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She stopped laughing ans stood up. She looked at him up and down. His wet suit clinged to his body and his long hair clinged to his head. His little dog ears twitched as the water ran down on them. 'He look like a big, wet dog' she thought to herself and burst out laughing again. She held her stomach with her heads as she laughed even harder.  
  
Inuyasha was about to jump on her and strangle her but a female voice interefered him... again. Kagome's mother appeared in the door and stared at Kagome and then Inuyasha.  
  
„I think I am interrupted something again." She said and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. Kagome slowly stopped laughing and wipped the tears out of her eyes. She stared at her mother and her happiness is flew away when she saw the anger in her mother's eye. 'Ugh... I think I shouldn't have to do that....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Do you like it? I swear it will be better when their parents tell them the thruth. This is just the start. ^.~  
  
Please review! Mmiray  
  
I will update soon! Maybe in two days... or three... 


	5. Problems with buttons

My husband? NO! My bigegest enemy!! By: Mmiray  
  
Thank you for all the reviewes!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and sorry for mistakes... yadda yadda  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5. - Problems with buttons ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
„Kagome, can I speak with you for a minute?" asked Mrs. Hiurashi in a very dangerous tone. Kagome gulped and nodded.  
  
They stepped outside and left the wet, angry hanyou alone.  
  
„What do you think you are doing Kagome??" hissed Mrs. Higurashi to her daughter. Kagome looked straight into her mother's eye.  
  
„I told you I won't let him touch me. And I don't mind if it mean that our company will..." Kagome interruoted by her mother.  
  
„Kagome! You know that the company is the first. And it will be forever." Mrs. Higurashi said and looked her daughter seriously.  
  
„Yeah, I know... You don't let me forget this." Said Kagome darkly.  
  
„Ok." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter, and Kagome huged her back. They were a relly good family. Small, but good. „Now go back and tell Inuyasha to change his clothes and come back to the dining room. We will have a serious talk." She said and went back to the dining room.  
  
Kagome sighted and stepped in the bathroom. Inuyasha was still here. When she stepped in he growled and looked her with narrowed eyes. „Don't narrow your eyes, Inuyasha! It ruined you oh-so-handsome face." Kagome said sarcastically. „Before you try to kill me, you have to know that I am here to say you to go and change you clothes and come back to the dining room. Our parents wants to speak with us."  
  
Kagome turned around and left the room before Inuyasha could do anything. Inuyasha stared at the door for a moment and realized what she said. „Whatever" he mumbled under his breath to himself. He made his way to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*Lazy me, but I don't want to write all of the very interesting things what happened to Kagome while she arrived at the dining room*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stepped in the dining room and smiled at her mother. Namorou stared at her for a moment and turned to Kagome's mother. She shrugged her shoulder and turned to her daughter. She was about to say something when a loud scream heard. Namorou rubbed his forehead with a bored face. „I think I will check on him" he stood up, but Kagome's mother pulled him back.  
  
„Kagome will go and check on him." She said smiling. Kagome sighed. It was an order.  
  
„Sure. Gladly..." she rolled her eyes, as she stood up. „What is the way?" she asked.  
  
„Second floor, third door on the left." Namorou said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*I am toooooooooooooo lazy*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome knocked on his door.  
  
„WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped in. „You don't need to be rude. What was that scream for?" she asked and put her heands on her hips impatiently. He was still in his wet clothes.  
  
„ I can't unbutton this damned thing" she said and he started to pull his shirt off angrily.  
  
„Stop, you idiot! You will rip it!" Kagome yelled at him and stomped to him. „Clumsy idiot." She mumbled under her breath but Inuyasha could hear her very well. He was about to say her something but she reached out her heands to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. He blushed slinghtly.  
  
Kagome tried her best to not to notice his muscular chest but she couldn't help but stared at his bared chest as the shirt slipped down from his shoulders. She blushed into a deep shade of red. She turned around to hide her blush and walked toward the door, but she wasn't fast enough.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her embarassment and smirked. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn to him. „Let me go!" she hissed and tried to free herself but he was too strong. He reached out his other hand to her chin and forced her to face with him. He slooked deep into her eyes. Kagome blushed more deeper as his moved his hand toward her cheek and touched it gently. He started to lean closer her but Kagome pushed him away.  
  
She didn't say anything just turned her back to him to hide her face what looked like a tomato. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She couldn't move. Her heart started to beat faster as she felt Inuyasha's warm breath near her ear. She started to panic. 'What is he planning? He never did that before...'  
  
„Kagome..." He sead breathlessly. A shudder run cross her body as she felt his mouth moved closer to her ear. She tried to free herself, but she couldn't move. His embrace was too tight. „You know there is a button on my pants too..." said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and tried to push him away with all of her strengh. Inuyasha smirked at her tries and loosened his embrace. That was enough for today. Kagome jumped out of his loose embrace and turned around. „You... You... „ Kagome didn't found the suitable words. She glared at him once more and stomped out of his room.  
  
„I am the hottest, I know." Said Inuyasha and smirked. Kagome cleched her fist and turned to his slowly. She tried to calm down. 'You mustn't kill him. You mustn't kill him. You mustn't kill him...' She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
„You are tho most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Kagome said coldly.  
  
„Owwwww... That was very rude, you know." Inuyasha said and made a oh-so-sad face.  
  
„I hope so." Kagome said and walked toward the dining room. 'I won't speak to him. Never again.' She thought herself. She acted like she didn't notice Inuyasha as he walked beside her (now fully dry).  
  
They arrived at the dining room and stepped inside. Kagome's mother became pale. „Mom, are you alright?" kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
„Yes... Please sit down." Mrs. Higurashi said and stood up. She turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. „You know the company is the first. And I mean the company is the first in your private lifes too. And the best for our „ Mrs Higurashi turned to Inuyasha „and your company to unite with each other."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. They started to understand.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes tightly and continued. „Namorou and I decided to unite our companies and marry you two." She sighed. 'Three... two... one...'  
  
Kagome's and Inuyasha's jaws dropped to the ground. 'WHAT?????' they jumped up and started to shout the same time. Siddenly Namorou stood up with an extremely anger in his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
„This is our decide, and you will marry!!" She shouted in a harsh tone. Inuyasha and Kagome gulped and sat down. The couldn't belive... 'No... It just a nighmare... I will wake up.' Thought Kagome and shooked her head.  
  
„That's not all. You will travel to Hawaii for some week until you two will be able to live together." Said Namorou. His voice was coldly. This was an order.  
  
„Miroku will go with you too." He said and turned to the frozed Kagome. „And maybe one of your friends. You will go tomorrow."  
  
The two stared at his like he had two head or something. „But I had plans..." started Inuyasha but stopped when his schocked glance met with his father's glare.  
  
„Go and pack!" Inuyasha looked like he would cry. [AN – ok... ok.. not cry, but...]  
  
„Kagome, I think you should pack too." Mrs. Higurashi said and avoided her daughter's glance and turned to Namorou. „We are going."  
  
„My servants will lead you to the entrance. Goodnight" he said and left the dining room. Sesshomaru, who was silent in the whole time, stood up and left the room with a polite 'goodbye' too.  
  
Five minutes later Mrs. Higurasni drove away with her shocked daughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Like it? Or not? Please review! *~*~* 


	6. Please tell me that it is just a bad dre...

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!! By: Mmiray  
  
Million 'thank you' for everybody who reviewed. Now I can accept anonym reviews too. (I couldn' because a sillly, I-don't-want-to-tell- you-because-you-will-fell-off-of-your-seats reason... I am unbelieveable. -_-;)  
  
JojoBlond: I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT! This is one of the best stories ever! Hurry up and update!! Please! Mmiray: * blush * Umm... Thanx. I will be quick.  
  
Vino-chan: I like it ^^ and Inuyasha is a hentai! Mmiray: Just a little... * evil grin * But the story is more interesting with it ne?  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes... HEY!! WAKE UP, IT ISN'T THAT BORING!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6. It is just a bad dream, isn't it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
„I can't believe that you could do that to me!!" Kagome were angry. Very angry and she had a very good reason. Her mother pinned her eyes to the road but her cheeks were pink with emberrasment and guilt.  
  
„Kagome, please calm down. You don't know what will happened. Maybe you will fa..."  
  
„NO!! I don't want to hear!" with that Kagome turned her back to her mother and looked out angrily out of the window. 'I don't want it!! I will never marry with him. I am not deserve that. Why couldn't I born into a simple family??' she thought angrily. Her father tought her to do everything what is the best for the company. 'That damned company. I wish it would just explode or something.' She slammed her hand against the car's window.  
  
„Kagome dear, are you alright?" her mom asked in a worried tone but realized her mistake.  
  
„NO, I AM NOT!!! YOU KNOW, I HAVE TO MARRY WITH INUYASHA, THE MAN I HATE MOST ON THE EARTH!!!" Kagome yelled into her mother's face.  
  
„Kagome, I know how you feel now but please don't..."  
  
„How could you know how I feel?" Kagome hissed like a cat and looked straight into her mother's eye.  
  
„Belive i tor not, but my parents forced me to marry with you father." Her mother said. She started to lost her patience. [AN: Yeah, I know that this is in 'Til Death Do Us Part' too, but I couldn't find a good reason why her mother is that calm.]  
  
„Wh...What?" Kagome said as her jaw dropped.  
  
„He was my biggest enemy in high school and one day my parents told me that I had to marry with him. They send us to the Bahamas and we fell in love with each other..." Her mom said as she carefully avoid her daughter's gaze.  
  
„And what makes you that idea I will fall in love with him, huh?" Kagome said sarastically. 'There is no way. I couldn't love him ever in my life.'  
  
„I don't know... We will see."Mrs. Higurashi said but her gaze never left the road.  
  
„No. You won't see.." Kagome said coldly „Anyway how long I have to be with him?"  
  
„Until you can accept Inuyasha and our decision." She said. That was when she lost her patience.  
  
„Oh mom... You must know that I loved you very much! What a shame, we can't meet ever again!" Said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
„Shut up! It isn't my fault! We have to do that, there is no way!!!" her mother's anger burst out. Kagome suddenly felt guilt.  
  
'Wait! Why should I feel guilt?? It's totally their fault!' she thought and her strange feeling flew away. She looked out of the window and stared at the sky until they arrived at home.  
  
„Kagome dear, here is the list what you have to pack." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. Her oh-so-familiar patience and cheer returned.  
  
„I have already packed" Kagome growled and turned away from her mother and her idiot paper.  
  
„No. I want you to pack with this list." Her mother said and pushed the paper into Kagome's hand. „Hurry up! You have to go to bed early today, you will have a long day tomorrow." She said cheerfully as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth and stomped back to her room. 'What is the difference????' she asked mentally and balled her fists. She unpacked and packed again with some difference. „I hope you are happy now, Inuyasha. You will ruin my entire life." She said and tried her best to not to burst out in tears. 'But it isn't that wrong, is it? I mean maybe if Inuyasha would be kinder I can fall in.... WHAT!!!! WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING ABOUT???' Kagome screamed to herself mentally and pounded her forehead with her palms. 'Great Kagome, congratulation! You are already on your way to go crazy.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku grinned as he listened to Inuyasha who tell him the big story. His grin grew wider and wider. „Do you think that this is that funny?" Inuyasha growled dangerously at Miroku. „Actually... yes. Now you have Kagome ne?" he said grinning.  
  
„Shut up, lecher!! I don't want her like this." He said and crossed his arms.  
  
„Oh... And how do you want her?" asked Miroku with a innocent voice and big, childish eyes.  
  
„Miroku, how could I hope that you would understand me?" Inuyasha asked and looked down at his luggage and made a face. „I have to spend my whole life with a girl who hate me more than anyone in the world" he said and popped down on his king sized bed.  
  
„Look, you always harass her... What will be the difference?" asked Miroku as he tilted is head.  
  
„KNOCK-KNOCK!!! IS ANYBODY AT HOME???" Inuyasha yelled at her and bumped his head. „I don't want to marry with a bitch like her. Actually I don't want to marry with anybody. I am still young and I want t live my own life without that idiot wench."  
  
„You said taht because she is the only one thing you can't have." Miroku said in a I-know-everything voice.  
  
„Oh yeah?" Inuyasha whispered as narrowed his eyes.  
  
„Oh yeah. Or I am not right?" Miroku asked and watchd Inuyasha's reaction. He cleched his fist and glared at him.  
  
„I am always have what I want." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. 'Yeah except Kagome1 a litlle voice said in his head. 'Damn, he is right...' Inuyasha thought agrily and turned his gaze away from Miroku and stared out of the window.  
  
„Sure." Miroku said and left Inuyasha alone.  
  
„Hey!! Where do you go?!" Inuyasha yelled after Miroku before he closed his door.  
  
„To my bed. You know I will go with you tomorrow. You have to sleep too." He said and closed the door. Inuyasha laid down on his bed. He still heard Miroku's words. He grinned playfully at the idea. There are a lot of women who would kill to be with him for a week and there is she, Kagome, his fiancée and she hate him.  
  
'How ironic' his grin grew wider and turned into his not-so-popular evil grin. „We will see... Maybe those weeks won't be that bad..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Million sorry, but I don't wanna write the goodbyes.... Lazy me*~*~*~*  
  
There was a very... VERY uncomfortable silent between them. The other people on the aeroplane stared at the couple with sweatdrops behind their heads. Kagome sat next to the window and stared down at the beautiful blue ocean. She saw some islands too. 'What will happen if we would have a crash and Inuyasha and me have to live on one of them?' she thought and giggled at her silly idea. 'Probably he would kill and eat me...'  
  
„Do you enjoy the panorama?" she felt a warm breath near her ears as somebody whispered into them. She jumped up in her surprise and turned around to see a smirking Inuyasha.  
  
„Scare me once more and I throw you off of the plan. You know the panorama would be the perfect with a drowning you." She said coldly and pushed him away 'How can he sneak that close to me without I notice him?' she glared at him warily.  
  
„I want to see you to do that." Inuyasha said and grinned evilly as Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
„Try me." She said confidently.  
  
Inuyasha was about to do it but he noticed the peoples around them who stared the strange 'couple' with wide eyes and bigger sweatdrops behind their heads. He sat back and crossed his arms. „Maybe later" he said and closed his eyes.  
  
„Coward." She said and sat back too. He glared at her.  
  
„You know you will pay everything you done to me..." he said warily.  
  
„Whoooooo I am really scared. Please, don't hurt me!!" Kagome said sarcastically. „If you want to kno...." She started to fight back but interrupted by a  
  
„HENTAI!!!!!" Inuyasha looked surprised at Kagome.  
  
„Is Sango here too?" he asked in a bored tone.  
  
„Of course. You really thought that I will come with two idiot, hormone-drived man??" she asked sarcastically.  
  
„Did you want to say handsome and iresistable?" he asked and smirked boyish at her.  
  
Kagome made a face. „No, I didn't." she turned her gaze back to the ocean. „Beautiful..." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
„Feh." He comforted himdelf in his seat and losed his eyes.  
  
Kagome heard a quiet mumble and looked back above he shoulder. She saw a sleeping Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, you are the biggest idiot, I have ever seen... Sleeping, while your enemy is near you... ' Kagome grinned evillly. Suddenly she pulled out her make up, lipstick and her bright red nail polish. The people who stared at them with wide eye now 'eep'ed and giggled quietly. Kagome grinned like an idiot as she started to her work on Inuyasha. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Like it? Or not? Please review!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. My beloved fiancée

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!  
  
~peek out of the corner and a shoe hit her head~ Yeah, I know I was verrrrrry slow. Sorry. -_-;  
  
Thanx for reviews, I don't own Inuyasha, Sorry for mistakes yadda...yadda...  
  
Shi-Shi777: This story is great! Iz Kikyo gonna be in you story? What about Kouga or Naraku? And how long will your story be? Sory for being noisy, I'm just curious. =^-^=  
  
Mmiray: Yes, I will torture her... I think I will have a lot of fun. BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! (sorry, Kikyo fans...) Kouga.. you will see. ~_^ I don't think Naraku gonna be in my story, I'm not really want a crazy killer machine. @_@ (maybe later, but I can't promise you anything) I am already wrote 12 chapter but I have to translate them. * another sigh * I think... I don't know how long will it be, sorry.  
  
JojoBlond: LOL. This is great! Hurry and update soon! O, and one more thing, u keep changing tenses like present to past. Its getting pretty confusing. But this still rox.  
  
Mmiray: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooops... I will try my best to not to changethem but I can't promise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7. My beloved fiancée  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. He looked beside him and blinked a few times before he realized where he was. Kagome winked at him playfully. Another blinks. 'Wait... Kagome winked.. at ME??' he thought as he stared at her wih wide eyes. Kagome just looked at him smiling. 'She is very weird... Am I still dreaming?' he thought and reached out his hands to rub his eyes. Kagome reached out both of heands and caught his fingers.  
  
„Kagome are you sure you are okay?" he said and stared at her. She nodded and grinned like an idiot.  
  
'Oh, Kami! I can't hold it... I can't hold it...' Kagome thought as she tried her best to not to laugh  
  
Inuyasha stood up as he felt the plane landed on the ground and stopped. Kagome still grabbed his fingers and followed him out of the aeroplane. Inuyasha suddenly noticed a bounch of very pretty girls as they stood near the giant building's entrance and winked at them. The fozed and stared at him with horror in their eyes. And that was the time when Miroku arrived at the entarnce with Sango behind him.  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha and then Kagome. She looked at them with cheerpull in her eyes. 'Oh, Kami, I can't hold it any longer...' [don't get any strange ideas] She burst out laughing and kneeled down in front everyone. She rolled to the ground and laughed even harder. She grabbed her stomach as tears to streamed down from the corner of her eyes. „C...can't ... breathe..." she said between two laughter.  
  
„What's with you, wench?" asked Inuyasha and looked around. She was very embarrassing. „Stand up! This is very embarrassing!"  
  
Kagome stood up with a wow-how-serious face. He looked straight into his eyes. „No, Inuyasha, you are the one, who is embarrassing." She said as if it was obvious. He blinked at her when suddenly came into his mind.  
  
He stared down at his fingers. They were still red from her grip and from a bright red nail polish. 'Wait... NAIL POLISH??' he thought paniced as he rubbed his lip with his hand. He looked down at his hand. There was a pretty pink lipstick. He glared at Kagome who was on the ground again, Miroku stepped to Inuyasha and took his hand.  
  
„Inuyasha, will you bear my child?" he asked seriously.  
  
Sango fell onto the ground near Kagome in her laughter. Inuyasha punched Miroku and ran toward the man's bathroom. Miroku fell onto his behind but started to laugh as Inuyasha was out of hear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door flew open and Inuyasha exploded into the bathroom. He stomped to the mirror as a man quickly walked out behind the very angry hanyou. He stared into the mirror and fire started to burn in him as anger filled his whole body. On his eyes there were a very bright red and gold eyeshadow His lips was still bright pink. He looked down at his nails, they were red. „Ka...go...me..." he hissed as he started to wash his face and his nails.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„Kagome... how?" asked Sango amazed as theycould stopped laughing.  
  
„He felt asleep, and I couldn't resist" Kagome said with a very innocent face but the evil was still in her eyes.  
  
„Ow... Inuyasha is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Said Miroku with a playfully wink. „I think I will turn into a gay."  
  
Kagome and Sango shocked and stared at him with wide eyes. Before Miroku had any chance to save himself, suddenly they felt like fire burned their backs. The ywhirled around to meet with an extremely anger Inuyasha. Sango an Kagome jumped behind Miroku who just looked up at him with his famous I- am-innocent puppy dog eyes. But it had no use...  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath as he tried to control himself from ripped them into little pieces, Kagome first. He felt a hand touched his shoulders. He turned arund, prepared to stringle whoever was it.  
  
„Hello, are you Mr. Taisho?" asked a tall man.  
  
„Yes. What do you want?" Inuyasha barked at him impatiently.  
  
„I am your driver. I will get you a ride to the hotel." He said ignored the death glares what Inuyasha sent him.  
  
„Ok, let's go!" Kagome said. 'Thank you, Kami... You really like me...' she thought. 'But I don't know who will protect me in our hotel room.' She gasped for breath for a moment and then turned to Sango.  
  
„Sango, can I live with you in your room? Miroku will live with Inuya..."  
  
„No. Your mother ordered me to sleep with Miroku and ordered you to sleep with Inyasha." Sango said cruel.  
  
„Owwwwwww.... PLEASE!! Our parents won't know that!" Kagome begged her with puppy dog eyes but...  
  
„Oh yes, the will." Said Inuyasha grinned evilly. 'Hehheh... Are you scared now, Kagome?'  
  
Kagome stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and turned away. 'Oh please! I don't want to die now! I am too young!' she thought and sighed. Inuyasha grinned evilly. His anger was still in his and he wanted his revenge badly.  
  
The driver led them to the limo and they all get in. Kagome sat next to Sango, near her there was Miroku [O_o] and the Inuyasha. There was a really uncomfort silent. And Miroku get bored. He looked down at Sango. Her eyes were half open as she started to fell asleep. He bit his lower lip as he tried his best to not to grope her. But...  
  
„HENTAI" * SMACK *  
  
Sango cleched her fists as she glaredat his oh-so-innocent face. „HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WHILE I AM SLEEPING???!!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO IF WE HAVE TO SLEEP IN TH SAME BED, HUH??!!"  
  
Miroku blinked once while he realized what she just said and grinned like a mad man. „A lot of fun." He said simply. Her eyes twiched and puched him on face. Miroku fell off the saet and laid unconsciously at their feet. Inuyasha and Kagome watched them with a bored face and a little sweatdrop behind their head. The car sopped and Kagome jumped out fist on her side of the car. She looked the hotel.  
  
„Wow..." she whispered. Their hotel was the biggest she have ever seen and msot beautiful too. She looked around. They were at the beach now. She saw a lot of people on the beach. „Let's go! I want to go to the beach today!" she said cheerfully as she ran into the hotel. The others watched her with sweatdrops behind their head but followed her. Before they could stepped in, she jumped out if the huge building and throw a key to Sango.  
  
„Inuyasha, where is my luggage?" she asked him, but still didn't look into his eyes.  
  
„Where you were left them" he said and grabed the key from Kagome. Her jaw dropped to the ground as she walked back to her luggage.  
  
'What a jerk!' she thought angrily a few minutes later as she tried to push her luggage up on the stairs. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell backward. She shrieked and closed her eyes tightly but she felt srtong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her from fall down. She looked up and her gaze locked with Inuyasha's amber eyes.  
  
Before she could yelled at him for let her go, he done that and easily picked up her large luggage. „Ow, Inuyasha, you are such a knight!" she yelled in a girlish, high pitched tone, but he could hear the mockery in her voice.  
  
„And you are as graceful as a club-footed princess." He said and smirked. He won this turn. Kagome take a deep breath to yell something at him, but she hadn't got any idea. His smirk grow wider. „Anyway, I have a surpride for you." He said as he walked to their room and stepped inside.  
  
Kagome followed him and looked around. This was a quite small, but beautiful. There were three rooms, a bathroom, a little kitchen and the bedroom. The room was beautul. There was a large wardrobe and a king sized bad. In fron of the bed there was a fridge and a television.No chouch... „Where will you sleep?" asked Kagome after she noticed that there was only one bed.  
  
„Near you, where else?" he said and smirked Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened in shock but that wasn't enough.  
  
„But now..." he grinned evilly. „How did you get the idea that you will humiliate me and then go away with it?" he said in a low tone. Kagome senses started to shriek her „RUN!"  
  
She ran to the door but not fast enough. Inuyasha blocked jumped to the door, and locked it. She stepped back as he stepped toward her. His grin grow more wider, if it was possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End. WHAHAHHAHAHA!! *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! 


	8. When everything started

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!  
  
Thanx minna.I can update faster, but you know I want some reviews and I will wait two days between two chappie. * sigh * But don't drool, Inuyasha won't rape Kagome... -_-;  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes... yadda... yadda... ~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Chapter 8. „When everything started"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Kagme felt her back touched the wall. She couldn't run away... Inuyasha smirked and looked down at the woman in front of him. She stared up at him with fear in her eyes. 'What the hell is he planning?!'  
  
Inuyasha stepped closer. Their bodies almost touched. Kagome blushed and tried to move left, but Inuyasha slammed his hand against the wall next to her head and leaned closer to her face. Kagome blushed deeper. „LET ME GO!! Is it your best game?! Harass me?" she growled at him dangerously but the fear was still in her eyes.  
  
„Umm... yes?" Inuyasha grinned evilly at her and put his hads onto her hips. Kagome's heart started to beat out of her chest. 'Why..?' she thought and lifted her hand to slap him. But before she could do anything Inuyasha picked her up in 'bridal style'.  
  
Kagome frozed at this. „Inuyasha, put me down. Now." She whispered quietly but Inuyasha could hear her very well.  
  
„No." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. She blushed more if it was possible as she felt Inuyasha's warm breath near her cheek. She started to pound his chest but it had no effect. The annoying smirk was still on his face. „Wow, Kagome! You look like a tomato. I mean I know that you like me but don't you think this is..." * SLAP *  
  
„What word you don't understand in PUT-ME-DOWN, huh?!" Kagome asked him. Her hand was still in the air as she prepared to another slap. Inuyasha shooked his head with a pretended sadness.  
  
„I think you should cool down, koi." He said. „And one more slap and I swear I will throw you out of the window." He said with a sugary voice.  
  
'I bet he can do that...' Kagome thought darkly. „What do you want?" she asked angrily.  
  
„To cool you down." He said as he stepped to the door and unlocked it. He stepped outside and walked to Sango's and Miroku's room.  
  
He knocked on the door and a daydreaming Miroku opened it. There was a nice pink handprint on both of his cheeks. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku stared at Kagome in his arms. „No, Inuyasha, do it in your own roo—„ He was interrupted by Sango who smacked his head with her giant boomerang [O_o] and went back into the hotel room. „Hey, Miroku.. Don't you think you should cool her down too? Kagome need it you know..." Inuyasha said and thightened his grip on Kagome. Kagome glared at him but suddenly realized what he just said. Inuyasha kicked Miroku to pull him out of his little hentai world.  
  
„What the hell do you waiting for? Catch her and join our little jouney to the...hmm... you know where." He said and winked at him. Miroku grinned and stepped into their room. He stared at the woman in front of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„Come here for a minute, please, Sango!" he said in a gentle voice. Sango looked him suspiciously and lifted her fists.  
  
„No way." She said and jumped to the other side of the bed. Miroku walked calmly to the other side of the bed and reached out his hand. Sango stared at him suspiciously but his hand didn't looked curious now. „What do you want?"  
  
„Please, Sango! Trust me, just once in that life. Inuyasha and Kagome is waiting for us to join them to the restaurant." He crossed his fingers behind his back. Sango stepped out from behind the bed.  
  
„But if you dare to try anything pervert..." she interrupted by Miroku, who grabbed her waist and throw her over his shoulder. Sango's head turned into bright red and she was about to shriek as she felt something on her butt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„YOU SICK PERVERT!!!!! PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widened as they heard a battle from the room. The door opened and a very satisfied Miroku steeped out of the room with a very angry Sango on his shoulder. Miroku patted her butt what was next to his head now and grinned like an idiot. Sango shrieked and cursed him with her famous coloful language.  
  
„We can go now." Said Miroku and avoided the pounds on his back. Kagome giggled at them.  
  
„What do you giggle for? I think you have no reason for being happy, have you?" said Inuyasha. Kagome's face turned into a bright shade of red but beacuse of her anger. She lifted her hand but... „No, no! No slap, or I will drop you." Said Inuyasha and smirked.  
  
Kagome sticked out her tongue at him. Inuyasha didn't noticed her and started to walk behind Miroku to the reception. 'How comfy... I feel safe in his arms... WHAT?? What the hell I am thinking about again?! I think I will go crazy...' Kagome thught as she slapped herself mentally.  
  
„What the hell do they doing?!" asked Sango as she leaned on her elbows on Miroku's back and looked at Kagome with a bored face. „I don't know. We will see." Kagome said and yawned. Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms. She looked so cute as she leaned her head onto his chest. He blushed lightly but in a moment later he grinned evilly.  
  
„Yes, dear. You will see soon." Kagome opened her yes and looked up at him at her new nickname.  
  
„I can't wait... dear." She said sarcastically but she had a bad felling. Before she could say anything Miroku stopped. She looked around and realized that they were in the hotel's hall. The receptionist stared at them with sweatdrops behind his head.  
  
„Where is the swimming pool?" Inuyasha asked and chuckled as he felt Kagome stiffened.  
  
„..." the receptionist pointed at the direction of the pool but couldn't said anything.  
  
„Thank you?" That was the time when Kagome and Sango burst out yelling. Inuyasha made a face as the loud noises hurt his sensitive ears.  
  
„Sango, dear, I hate to tell you that but if you don't stop yelling and pounding my back I will have to take my revenge on your butt." Sango frozed and her jaw dropped to the ground. She stared into the space as she planned aloud how would she kill Miroku.  
  
„THIS ISN'T ENOUGH TO HARASS ME, YOU WANT TO THROW ME INTO THE SWIMMING POOL??? INUYASHA, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DARE TO HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY YOU JERK... YOU YOU..." Kagome yelled into his face with the biggest fire she had ever had in her eyes.  
  
„SHUT UP OR I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU!!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome frozed and then smirked.  
  
„Oh yeah? And how will you, huh? You hold me with both of your hands." She said and crossed her arms at her chest. Inuyasha thought for a moment and grinned evilly.  
  
„If you don't shut up I have to kiss you." He said as if it was obvious. Kagome shocked, blushed and grew giant eyes at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and almost bumped into Miroku who walked in front of him but suddenly stopped. Sango laid on her elbows with a very angry face and looked up at Kagome.  
  
„Are we at the swimming pool now, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome nodded and gulped.  
  
„Then say goodbye to Miroku." She grinned and kneeled into his stomach. Miroku fell onto his knees and dropped Sango to the ground. She jumped up and stand in front of him. Miroku lifted his head and stared at Sango. She laughed maniacally.  
  
'Oh my gosh...' he panicked. „Look Sango... „I really idin't mean it. Uh... I mean I don't want to..."  
  
~* SPLASH *~  
  
„Next time you will think before you try to 'cool me down'" Sango said and walked straight to the beach. Kagome giggled as she watched them.  
  
„I hope you enjoyed the show. Now prepare yourself!" Inuyasha said and stepped to the edge of the swimming pool. „Miroku get out of there!" he yelled. Miroku did it and ran after Sango... He just had to follow the big, black aura...  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder and went back to his business. He was about to throw her into the swimming pool when suddenly he felt her arms wrapped around his neck and she hide her face into his chest. He blushed slightly. „What do you doing?" he asked and stared down at the girl in his arms.  
  
Kagome lifted her head from his chest and looked deep into his eyes. She started to drown into the golden sea. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. 'Why can't I...?' she thought.  
  
He stared down into her dark brown eyes. 'Her eyes are beautiful...' he thought as he started to lean down. She blinked as she stared into his half closed eyes but she didn't... couldn't resist.  
  
'I have to push him away... He is Inuyasha, an idiot bastard ne? But he is extremely handsome too... WHAT?? WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING ABOUT??' she yelled to herself mentally. Suddenly the spell flew away and she realized that their faces were inches apart. Her face turned into a deep shade of red and she jumped out of his arm. He blinked at her a few times but before he could said anything Kagome started to speak.  
  
„I think you are the one, who need to cool down." With that she pushed his chest slightly. He lost his balance and fell into the swimming pool. When he broke the surface glared at the laughing Kagome.  
  
„Wench, there are too much on your list!" he said and jumped out of the pool. Kagome shrieked and started to run but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and throw her over his shoulder. He stepped to the edge of the pool but... Everything went double speed.  
  
She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and hold her tight. He felt another push and fell into the swimming pool... again.  
  
Kagome looked up at her hero. He was quite handsome. He had a long, black ponytail and the bluest blue eyes. She turned her gaze toward his arms, what were still around her waist and ambrace her tightly.  
  
„Umm... Thank you, but you should let me go now." She said and he looked down at her. He smiled. His smile was as perfect as him. [hmm... no comment] He was about to say something as Inuyasha broke the surface... again... and glared at the stranger.  
  
His jaw dropped to the ground as he stared the other man. His surprise turned into an extreme anger. „What the heck do you do here wimpy wolf??" he barked at him.  
  
„Nice to see you too, puppy." Inuyasha growled dangerously at his nickname. Kagome giggled lightly. „I came here to save my woman from you." Kagome's giggle cut off. He stared with wide eyes at the man beside her. His arms still around her waist... 'grrrrrrrr... men... They all think that you are a prize or an object...'  
  
She was about to push him away when suddenly his embrace loosened and he grabbed her hand. „My name is Kouga Takeda."  
  
„Nice to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi." She said and sent a sweet smile at him as she looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha growled at them from the swimming pool. 'She never smiled at me like that...'  
  
„Kagome Higurashi, from now you are my woman and I will protect you from that mutt." Kouga said as if it was obvious. Kagome shocked as he started to lean down. Their faces were inches apart as she felt a sudden pull.  
  
Her body crashed into something and she realized it was Inuyasha as his strong arms wrapped around her. She started to get very angry. 'What do they think what I am?? A toy or something??' she looked like she would explode.  
  
„TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY WOMAN!!" Kouga shouted at Inuyasha who just smirked and moved his right arm higher to Kagome's chest. Kagome blushed from embarassment and anger but she couldn't do anything still her arms was pinned to her side by Inuyasha's other arm.  
  
„She is my woman." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
„I AM NOBODY'S WOMAN IDIOT BASTARDS!! LET ME GO NOW!!" Kagome exploded. There was the hell's fire in her eyes. She pulled herself out from Inuyasha's embrace and whirled around to face with him.  
  
„Inuyasha, I hate you more than anyone on the Earth. Don't dare to touch me again. NEVER!!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground as Kagome turned to Kouga. „And YOU!! You are unbelieveable! I am not you woman. I am free, do you understand??" Kagome yelled at him but her face suddenly changed. „But you are still better than Inuyasha." She said and laughed evilly mentally as she heard Inuyasha's growl.  
  
„What do you mea—„  
  
„INUYASHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! „ Inuyasha interrupted bye a red and black something what flew into his stomach.. He lost his balance and fell onto his behind. He stared down at the girl on his chest. She had long black hair and she wore a very little red bikini. She nuzzled her face into his neck. „Inu-chan, I missed you soooooooooo much. You have to spend you life with that bitch..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl with shock filled eyes. „Who tell hell are you?" he asked and pushed the girl off of him. She jumped up and whirled around like a balerine.  
  
„I am Kikyo, The leader of the Inuyasha fungirls!" she said in high pitched, girlish tone what hurt Inuyasha' ears.  
  
Kagome stared at her with a bored face and rubbed her forehead. „No... Not her again..."  
  
„What do you said?? I am the greatest, the most beautiful, the cutest, the smartest, the..." Kikyo interrupted by Kagome. She stepped to her woth a sweet smile.  
  
„Kikyo dear. You are the biggest slut I have ever seen." Kagome said in a sugary voice and turned her back to them to leave. Kouga jumped up and ran after her. Inuyasha growled and he was about jump onto Kouga and strangle him as Kikyou attacked him again and he lost his balance.  
  
„INUYASHIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Will you go out with me?" she asked and embraced him tightly.  
  
„The hell NO!" he said and pushed the girl off of him (again). 'Is Kagome feel like that when I am harass her?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of the chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you like it? It is longer than the others... * sigh * I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes, but forgive me if there are. You know I am very tired, I wrote this for foure hours. -_-; If there are too much mistake I will check on them...  
  
Don't worry, this was their first day, they will do a lot of more interesting things. But I had to put Kouga and Kikyou in somehow...  
  
Next chapter: Miroku+Sango ; The first night (BWHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
I will update in two or three days. Mmiray 


	9. Sunset and a ticklish girl

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!  
  
Huh... Let's start... I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you for reviews! Sorry for mistakes!  
  
Perhaps I won't be able to update in two days because my computer dead. T_T (First my laptop and now my computer... I am unbelieveable.)  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Chapter 9. „Sunset and a ticklish girl" *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
„Hey, Sango..."  
  
„Leave me alone." said Sango coldly as she heard Miroku's voice. She sat in the sand and watched the sunset. „You ruine my mood."  
  
„I know you aren't really mad." He said and sat down beside her. Sango looked at his hands from the corner of her eye but they weren't curious. „Can I sit here with you if I would shut up?" he asked. Sango thought for a moment before nodded quietly and turned back her attention to the ocean.  
  
Miroku stared at the girl beside him. The rays of the sun played on her face and on her long, soft hair. There was an orange glint in her eyes.  
  
The ocean slowly swallowed the sun. The last rays of the sun disappeard and the water's surface turned into a deep shade of blue. They sat there into a comfortable silence. Sango slowly closed her eyes and breathed deeply the fresh air. Suddenly she felt something around her shoulder.  
  
She looked down at her shoulder and gulped a little as she felt the embrace tightened. She didn't know what to do. Her mind told her to jump up and slap him but her heart whispered to hug him back. She blushed deeply as she started to feel uncomfortable. She stared at her lap.  
  
„Miroku, I think we should go back now because... because Kagome and Inuyasha... would kill... each other..." she said first confident but she whispered the last words as she felt his eyes on her. She blushed deeper and she didn't want to turn her gaze from her lap.  
  
„Can't we sit here for a little longer? Are you really hate me that much?" he asked and reached out his hand to her chin and lifted her head to face with him. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and the confuse in her eyes. 'She look so cute when she is blushing' he thought and chuckled mentally.  
  
„NOPE! Uh... I mean... It's not like I am like you or something but—„ Sango frozed as she felt his lips touched hers in a short, soft kiss. She felt her heart wanted to beat out from her chest.  
  
He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. Sango stared at him with wide eyes. She started into his eyes and started to drown into the neverending blue ocean. She felt like she would melt under his gaze but a familiar feeling pulled her back into the real world.  
  
She blinked a few times and looked up at Miroku. She felt one of his arms around her waist and the other one...  
  
„MIROKU, YOU $ß¤×@&ÄÄ#!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~* SMACK BUMM CRASH CRACK*~  
  
She stomped to the hotel as she made burnt footprints in the sand. „Men"  
  
**~** He opened his eye slowly and stared up at the sky. 'Where I am?'  
  
Miroku sat up stared at the sand in front of him and watched as the ocean's pure water reached his feet. 'What did I do?' he asked himself as he stared into the space. He still felt the warm sensation on his lips and the warmer 'sensation' on his left cheek.  
  
„I am such an idiot." He said and and throw a stone into the ocean. „But idiots never give up." He smirked and ran toward to the hotel.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and blushed slightly. 'I am such an idiot... Why couldn't I take my pijamas with me??' she thought as she walked to her bag with only a towel wrapped around her body. 'Shit! Where the hell are my pijamas?!' she started to blush a bit deeper as she felt his gaze on her.  
  
„Your Pijamas are in the middle pocket." Said a smirking hanyou. Kagome turned around and glared at him but Inuyasha still smirked nerve-recking.  
  
„Oh yea? And how do you know that, hmm?" asked Kagome and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
„Oh dear, I have my ways." Said and yawned. „Anyway I put my favourite panties of yours near you pijamas. You should wear them toni..." He gulped as he felt a shadow blocked the lamp's light. He turned his gaze up at Kagome.  
  
~* BOING *~  
  
„Look, Inuyasha! Did you know the hawaii bins can fly?" said sarcastically as his beloved fiancé fell onto the king sized bed.  
  
He heard her as she shut the bathroom's door close and locked it. 'Stupid bitch... It hurt...' he thought and smirked evilly. He took off his clothes [don't drool] only his red pants left [hehe] and laid across onto their bed.  
  
**~~**  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the bad to climb in but she felt somethig warm blocked her way. She stared down in the dark an blushed as she realized that it was Inuyasha.... She blushed even deeper as she noticed that he was only in his pants.  
  
She poked his side with her index finger and Inuyasha growled dangerously. „Hey puppy! You take my side of the bed. Move away!" She said and poked his side once more. Suddenly strong hands catched her wrists and pulled her to the bed. Kagome shrieked quietly and kneeled onto the bed as she lost her balance.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her with anger in his eyes. „Don't do that again. And no, I won't move." He said and dropped his head back to... Kagome's pillow.  
  
„owwwwwwwww.... You make my pillow dirty..." Kagome made a face. „If you don't roll to your side I have to jump onto you." She said and crossed her arms as she still kneeled on the bed beside him.  
  
„Do that." He said and smirked into her pillow.  
  
„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Now look what did you done. Your drool is on MY pillow now." She said in a girlish, high pitched voice. 'He won't win that easily.' She thought. 'Even if he would jump around the world on the top of his head, I will sleep on this bed tonight.'  
  
She sat down onto the bad. And turned her feet to his back.  
  
~*CRUSH*~  
  
Inuyasha shouted in pain and surprise as he felt she kicked him in the middle of his back. He fell onto the ground and laid here for a minute before he had enough energy to climb back. ... At least tried to climb back.  
  
Kagome played the same thing as him. Inuyasha smirked. „Kagome do you know what is the difference between you and me?"  
  
„Yes. I am a human you are an animal." She mumbled as if it was obvious. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
„No. I dare to jump onto you." Kagome's eyes shut open.  
  
„WHA..." she interrupted by Inuyasha who really dared to jump onto her. „Ugh... Get off of me you jerk. Do you know how heavy you are?!" she said breathless under him. She blushed as she felt his body pressed to hers. Suddenly she felt he shifted but didn't get off of her. 'I knew it wouldn't be that easy...' she thought as she rolled her eyes with a bored face.  
  
Before she could said anything suddenly she burst out laughing. „Please... Inu... yasha... stop..." she said between two laughter. He sat on her back and tickled her.  
  
„Oh, koi... Are you ticklish? „ he said and smirked as she laughed and wriggled under him.  
  
„Please... stop..." she said between two laughter.  
  
„What if I am not?" he asked in a playfully voice and continued to tickle her.  
  
„I... will... suffocate... you... idiot..." she laughed.  
  
„Awww... But you still have enough energy to insult me, huh?" he said and grinned. He looked down at her face. It was red from the laughter. [there was dark but he is a hanyou after all, he could see in the dark ne?] He stopped and put his hands onto his hips and watched her as she giggled like an idiot.  
  
Kagome stopped giggling and looked up at the hanyou who sat on top of her. „Get off of me!"  
  
„No. I feel very weel where I am now." Said Inuyasha his hands still on his hips.  
  
„What do you want? Neither of us can sleep if you sit on me." She said in a bored tone and yawned.  
  
„You will have to do something for me." He said simply.  
  
„Leave me alone. Get off of me." Kagome growled. She really didn't want to do 'one little thing' to Inuyasha.  
  
„No." He said and started to lay back onto her. „At least it isn't uncomfortable to me."  
  
„Whaaaa! Don't dare to lay onto me! Ok, I will do ONE thing to you." She said quickly.  
  
Inuyasha rolled from her onto the bed. And turned on his back. Kagome did the same as both of them stared at the ceiling.  
  
„Inuyasha"  
  
„hmm?"  
  
„This is the first time we laughed together." Kagome blushed as she realized what she just said.  
  
Inuyasha turned into a light red too and he was very grateful for that she couldn't saw his face.  
  
„It's not like that we tried it hard before." He said sarcastically to cover his embarrass.  
  
„Yes. And I think we won't." she said cheerfully and and shifted a little. Inuyasha looked beside him and before he could realized what hapenning he found himself on the floor. Again... Suddenly Kagome's face appeared on the edge of the bed and Inuyasha stared up at her face from the floor.  
  
„I have one more question. Why didn't you harass me while you were on my back? That wasn't like you." She asked in a bored tone.  
  
„Kagome, did you forget already? You owe me." He said smirking. Kagome glared at him and her face disappeared and he heard her mumbling but he couldn't understood her.  
  
**~~***~~~****~~~~~* Do you like it? Or not? *~~~~~****~~~***~~**~*  
  
Please review and I am waiting for your ideas what would happen next day. I don't wanna translate my original story. I don't like the next two chapter (I am already wrote two chapters too). I want to know, what you want.  
  
I will write your name and your review in my story if you have a good ideai and maybe I can use it too. ^_~ Please, help me!  
  
Mmiray – mi-chan@freemail.hu 


	10. Why is he in your room?

My husband? NO!! My biggest enemy!  
  
Thank you for reviews. I wanted to answer them but I can't read  
now... /still my computer... -_-;/ But I can remember two of them. 1.  
Yes, Inuyasha is still a hentai... at least a little but you know  
this was their second day ne? He can't change that quikly. 2.  
Lemon... I dunno...  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes!  
  
Whooooooooooo... This is my tenth chapter!!!! ^_^  
  
**&**&**&**&**&**&  
Chapter 10. „Why is he in you room?"  
**&**&**&**&**&**&  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He looked beside him but Kagome  
was nowhere in the sight. He sniffed a little and the toast's  
wonderful scent filled his nose. He jumped up and walked into the  
kitchen.  
  
Kagome hummed quietly as she made the breakfast. She was too busy  
to notice him. Inuyasha stepped behind her and put his hands onto  
her hips. Kagome frozed.  
  
„What's the breakfast, koi?" he asked and put his chin onto her  
shoulder.  
  
*BOING*  
  
Inuyasha laid on the floor as Kagome stood in front of him. One  
of her hands on her hip and the other one... was in the air as she  
grabbed a huge frying pan. „Toast for me, dog-food to you." She  
and went back to her breakfast. „Your chappie [this is a dog food  
in my country. ^_^] is in the fridge.  
  
„Haha... Really funny." Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes. „I see  
now... You will be a very good wife." Inuyasha said sarcastically  
and went to the fridge to make ramen for himself. Kagome just  
smiled at him not-very-friendly.  
  
„What will we do today?"  
  
„I dunno. We have to ask Miroku or Sango."  
  
„K. I will be back in a minute." Kagome stood up from her seat  
and stepped out of their hotel room.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and  
looked up at Kouga. „Ohayo, Kouga-kun!" she said and smiled at  
him sweetly. „What's up?"  
  
„Noting too much. Hey Kagome, do you want to have breakfast with  
me?" Kouga asked confidently and winked at her. Kagome didn't  
want to notice the last thing.  
  
„Umm... I am sorry, I can't but what if you have breafast with me  
in my hotelroom?" she asked and blushed as she realized how it  
was sounded. 'You are very clever, Kagome! Now he probably  
think...'  
  
Kouga smirked confidently. „Of corse! It would be great." He said  
and smiled meaningful.  
  
A big sweatdrop appeared behind her head. „Uh... Kouga... Actually I  
went to invite Sango and Miroku too." Kouga blinked a few times  
and made a face at it.  
  
„No problem." He said simply. Kagome smiled a last and walked to  
Miroku's and Sango's room. She lifted her hand to knock on the  
door as it suddenly opened and Miroku flew outside. The door  
closed with a very loud crash.  
  
Kagome looked down at the unconscious Miroku with a bored face.  
„Miroku, you are an idiot." She turned back to the door and  
knocked on it loudly. She knew that Sango is cursing at the  
moment and probably can't hear her.  
  
„WHAT?" Sango opened the door. She blinked as she saw Kagome in  
the door. „Uhh... sorry... Ohayo, Kagome!"  
  
„Ohayo! Do you want to have breakfast with us?" Kagome asked and  
smiled happily. Sango nodded and smiled too but her face darkened  
as she noticed the unconscious Miroku on the floor. As they  
passed him, she kicked him slightly. „Stop faking, Miroku. It's  
no use. And if you want breakfast we will be in Kagome's room."  
  
Kouga watched the 'incident' with wide eyes. „Kouga you have to  
blink sometimes. It's just anormal morning you know." Said Kagome  
and shrugged her shoulder.  
  
They went back to Kagome's hotel room and stepped inside. Kagome  
led Sango and Kouga to the kitchen. Her eyes started to twitch as  
she stared down at her own, empty plate.  
  
„What's the matter, Kagome?" Kouga sked as he felt her calm and  
happy mood changed into angry.  
  
„Nothing important. I think my little, nice puppy ate my  
breakfast." Said Kagome loudly.  
  
Kouga blinked. Sango giggled.  
  
„I don't understand why didn't he ate the dog-food from his own  
plate."  
  
Blink. Giggle.  
  
„And why he drunk from MY glass intead of the toilet."  
  
Blink. Laugh. Growl. Wait.... growl?  
  
„I am not a dog, damnit!!!" Inuyasha exploded into the kitchen  
and growled at Kagome dangerously. But his growl suddenly stopped  
as Kouga's scent filled his nose.  
  
„WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO HERE?!?!?!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled in  
the same time.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
„Feh. She is my fiancée." Kouga's jaw dropped to the ground ans  
stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes and then turned to Kagome. He  
looked straight into her eyes.  
  
„Is he serious?" he asked in a very dark and serious tone. Kagome  
started to feel guilt even if she didn't do anything.  
  
„Yes." She whispered and turned away from him. Suddenly she felt  
Kouga's hands grabbed hers. „Kouga-kun..?"  
  
„Kagome, this is the end of the nightmare. I will free you from  
that dog moster." Kouga looked straight into her eyes but  
suddenly something hit his head hardly.  
  
„And just who the hell did you call a dog moster?"  
  
„I called you, mutt face." Kouga said and jumped back to evade  
Inuyasha's fist. „ I have to go now but we will meet at the party  
tomorow. See you later, Kagome!" Kouga ran out of the room. („Get  
you ass back here, you wimpy wolf!!")  
  
Kagome stood there for a moment before turned to Sango. „Will we  
go to the party?" she asked with a hopefully voice.  
  
„Of corse... If you two want to."  
  
„Yes." „No."  
  
Sango blinked and rolled her eyes. „I love when you two agree."  
  
"We won't go. And this is my last word." Said Inuyasha turned  
away from the two women to leave to room when he felt a dark aura  
filled the room.  
  
„And just who the hell do you think you are to order me?" asked  
Kagome as she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. Inuyasha  
stepped to her and looked down at the woman in front of him.  
  
„I am your fiancé and I am the man. I will order." He said as if  
it was obvious.  
  
„Oh yeah? And what if I won't be obedient, huh?" she asked a  
tiptoed to face with him.  
  
„Try it, and you will see." He said and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
„I will." Sango looked at them and rubbed her forehead. This was  
very boooring... always the same...  
  
&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&~¤¤~&&  
  
Do you like it? Or not? Please review and I still wait for your  
not (too) hentai ideas for the next chappies.  
  
I will put Kikyo into the next chapter. (bwhahahahahaha it will  
hurt) And Jak... Oh, no! I won't tell you everything! ^_~ 


	11. The final kiss or not?

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes!  
  
Don't worry, there is no room for Kikyou between them. ^_~  
  
Hentai mean pervert.  
  
I planned to take Jakotsu in but I don't know if you are know him (/her ^-^) or not...  
  
ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ Chapter 11. „The final kiss... or not?" ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ~ÄÄ  
  
„Hayaku!!! If you don't get ready in one minute I will go in." Growled Inuyasha impatiently. He laid on their bed on his stomach and growled nice things to her. 'Why women need hours to get ready to swim? All they have to do is change their clothes!!'  
  
„Don't dare!" yelled Kagome from the bathroom with a hint of fear in her voice. Inuyasha smirked evilly. He was such a devil.  
  
„Three... two... one... Here I come!" Inuyasha stormed into the bathroom. Kagome shrieked like banshee and throw everything at him she could reach. Inuyasha dodged a comb, a shampoo but the soap hit him on his forehead. „Oww... You know it's hurt..." said Inuyasha and looked up at her with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
She wore a short and... nothing. Inuyasha grinned as he notice her hands covered her bare chest. Kagome blushed as she realized what he was staring at. She narrowed her eyes at him but gulped as Inuyasha started to walk to her.  
  
Inuyasha stepped closer, Kagome stepped backward. They played it for a second before Kagome felt her back touched the wall. 'Shit! He always cover me like that...' Kagome looked up at the man in front of her and her heart started to beat out from her chest as he stepped closer and closer. 'Stop it! He is just a hentai!!' she yelled to herself mentally and anger filled her eyes but she didn't... couldn't do anything. Inuyasha smirked confidently at her.  
  
„Why don't you slap me?"  
  
'Why? WHY?!' „BECAUSE I HAVE TO COVER MY CHEST YOU SICK HENTAI!!!!!" she yelled into his face. Inuyasha grimaced and covered his ears with his hands. „GET-OUT!!" Inuyasha studied her face for a moment.  
  
„No." Kagome made a bored face. She knew he wouldn't go out but she still believed in miracles.  
  
„Inuyasha, when I will be able I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully." Inuyasha's confident smirk didn't disappeared.  
  
„That mean I have to enjoy the life till that moment." Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
„You want to rape me?!?!" she yelled at him with fear in her eyes. Inuyasha blinked a few times before the annoying smirk returned to his face.  
  
„What if I am?" he asked. Kagome studied him and he could smell the fear grew in her. „Relax, Kagome! I didn't plan it... at least not yet (* smirk * * glare *). But you know one of my goals in my life is to kiss you." Inuyasha slammed his hands against the wall and leaned closer to Kagome. He amused watch her face when he did that but now there was something different... Was there a real blush on her cheek??  
  
Kagome blushed as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Her heart beated faster if it was possible. But suddenly the blush disappeared and an evil grin replaced it.  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive nose sensed the change in her scent. Her panic flew away and happiness filled her. He parted away and looked down at her with a confused face. „What are you so happy for? Or finally you realized that you are totaly in love with me?" Inuyasha prepared for yelling and dtah glares but her face was peaceful. 'There is something wrong...'  
  
„No." She grinned and took a deep breath. Inuyasha's eyes widened and slammed her hands against his ears to cover them. 'Is she trying to make me deaf?!'  
  
„KOUGA-KUN!!!! HELPP!!! THAT MONSTR TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground as he realized what she just said. He was about say something but a smaller tornado exploded into the bathroom. „Kouga-kun!" Kagome faked crying and jumped into his arms. „I was so scared!!" Kagome sobbed and winked at the growling Inuyasha from the safe of Kouga's arms. Inuyasha growled louder as Kouga's arms wrapped around her waist tightly.  
  
„Get your hands off of her, wolf!"  
  
„As far as I can remember you are the one who wanted to ra—„ Kouga interrupted by Kagome. She started to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
„It's okay, Kouga. You can go now but please bring him with you." Kagome said and pointed at Inuyasha with her head. „Kouga-kun... Kouga-kun? Are you okay?"  
  
Kouga stared down at Kagome with wide eyes. He needed a lot time to notice that Kagome was half naked... Kagome followed his glance and blushed as well as she realized what he was staring at. „Kouga-kun, can you please stop staring?" she said nervously.  
  
Kouga jumped and suddenly turned to the still growling Inuyasha. He grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the room. As the door closed Kagome dropped herself to the ground and rubbed her forehead with a very bored face. 'Men...'  
  
*****You probably figured it out that they will go to the beach. I am really lazy and reall tired so please forgive me but I don't want to write how they reached the beach.*****  
  
Kagome laid on her stomach on the warm sand. She forget everything for a moment. There was just her and the beautiful, warm beach. A male voice pulled her out from dreamland.  
  
„Hey, koi! Can you plaster my back with sun lotion?" asked Inuyasha and before Kagome could answer he laid down beside her.  
  
„Don't comfort yourself too much, I won't plaster your back." She said and turned her head to the other side. Suddenly she felt a light breeze and saw a red-black storm flew above her and landed on Inuyasha.  
  
„INUYASHIEEEE!!!" Kagome jumped up as she heard Kikyou's voice. She looked down at clinging Kikyou and felt a strong feeling in her what said 'kick her kick her kick...'  
  
„What the hell is going on here?" Asked Sango and loosened her grip on Miroku's collar. Kagome turned to her best friend wth relief but pinted questioningly at Miroku. Sango shrugged her shoulder and rubbed her forehead. „I had to pull him here from the hotel's entrance. Do you know how heavy he is?!"  
  
Kagome giggled slightly at it and turned back to Inuyasha and Kikyou. She looked down at them woth a verrrrrrry bored face. Sango stepped beside her and did the same. („Give me a kissey!!" „No." „Will you sleep with me tonight?" „No." „And tomorrow?" „No." „And...)  
  
„What should we do with them?" asked Kagome.  
  
„Leave them alone. Wanna swim?" asked Sango cheerfully.  
  
„Sure! Change your clothes and we can go."  
  
„K." Sango take off her clothes and under them there was a pale pink bikini.  
  
„Wow! This bikini is soo cute! Where do you buy it?"  
  
„In the little shop near the hotel. We can visit it later but now... Let's go!"  
  
The two girls walked toward the sea left the strange trio behind. When they were enough far from the others Kagome decided to ask Sango the 'big' question.  
  
„Umm... Sango, can I ask you a question?" Kagome looked straight at the sea, carefully avoided Sango's glance.  
  
„Yeah?" Sango eyed her suspiciously.  
  
„Do you like Miroku?" Kagome stepped a feet further from Sango and looked at her with great amusment as her best friend's face turned into bright red.  
  
„N-nani??" Sango stared down at her toes as if there was something really interensting. „I...umm...Uh...I..." 'Yes! I knew' „Come on Sango, I won't tell him." Kagome clinged on Sango's arm.  
  
„Uh..Okay... I... think... I like him..." said Sango quietly but as the word left her mouth she hide her face into her palms. Kagome smirked contentedly and turned away. 'All I have to do now is pull out from Miroku how he is feel about Sango and tell him what Sango said. Owwww... They will be a perfect couple. I am a genius.' Kagome laughed mentally.  
  
Suddenly Sango looked up at Kagome with a suspicious glint in her eyes. „Sooooo... Kagome, it's my turn now."  
  
Kagome woke up from dreamland and blinked at Sango. „Your turn?" Blink.  
  
„Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango winked at her. „I won't tell him and we will be egal." She said confidently. 'I am a genius'  
  
Kagome blinked once more before she realized what Sango asked. „WHAT?? THAT STUPID, EGOISTIC, SELFISH JERK??? NEVER!!" she yelled and nodded to prove herself.  
  
„Sure." Said Sango sarcastically but before Kagome could say anything to protect herself she started to ran toward the sea. „The loser will buy icecream to the winner!"  
  
*&&~&&~&&*  
  
„Do you love me?"  
  
„No."  
  
„Will you—„  
  
„I really don't want t interrupt you two but Kagome and Sango went to swim." Said the now conscious Mirkou.  
  
„One more minute Miroku! Kikyou, you can plaster my back." Said Inuyasha as if it was a honour.  
  
Kikyou shrieked happily and jumped onto his back. She pushed some sun lotion onto his back and started to write. After a few moment's she smiled satisfied. Miroku noticed her face and stepped behind her to see what she did. He blinked once and burst out laughing. Inuyasha opened his eyes and glanced up at the laughing Miroku. He rolled his eyes and stood up suddenly.  
  
Kikyou fell off of him with a loud 'ompf' and landed on her butt. She sent him a death glare but Inuyasha didn't notice her. He stepped to the chuckling Miroku and narrowed his eyes at him. „Why are you that happy?"  
  
„Nothing, Inuyasha, absolutely nothing." Said Miroku but still chuckled slightly. Inuyasha started to lose his patince but decided to ignore him.  
  
Suddenly his impatience flew away and he grinned evilly. „Hey, Miroku! Wanna play shark with the girls?" Miroku stopped chuckling and grinned looked like Inuyasha.  
  
„Is it a question? Run!" he shouted cheerfully and both of them started to run toward the water with a meaningful grin on their face.  
  
„INUYASHIEEE!!! WAIT, MY LOVE!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!"  
  
&&~&&~&&  
  
Kagome and Sango swam peacefully in the cool, salty water. It was so perfect. 'Too perfect to be real.' Thought Kagome and turned to Sango to say something but her friend suddenly disappeared with a short shriek.  
  
Kagome looked down at the water and looked a silvery cloud under it. Her eyes widened and she shrieked in a high pitched voice as she felt something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water. She opened her eyes under the water and stared at... Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome yelled something but only bubbled came out from her mouth.Inuyasha grinned at it and grabbed her wrist . Kagome started to ran out from oxygen. She tried to free herself from his grip but Inuyasha didn't let her go. Kagome kicked him and pointed to her nose. Inuyasha grinned and pulled her closer. Kagome's heart started to beat faster as she felt his body touched hers.  
  
'What is he planning?' she shrieked mentally 'That sick hentai! How can he think about something like that when I am going to drown?!?! That Je—WHOA...' her eyes widened as he leaned closer. She felt relly dizzy now. 'NO! Maybe I will drown but I won't kiss me!' she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and finally free herself. She broke the surface but she had no time to relief. She won some time but not enough.  
  
Kagome started to swam toward the shore with her full speed. She swam past the floating Miroku. 'That mean' „SANGOOOO!!!! HELP ME!!!! THAT SICK HENTAI TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Sango turned around in the water and smiled at her friend. Her smiled grew into a grin as she noticed the „white shark" behind Kagome.  
  
'Probably he tried the breath-taking kiss.' Sango giggled mentally and looked at Kagome.  
  
„Please, Sango! Help me!" Sango pointed toward Kikyou (INUYASHIEEE!!! WHERE ARE YOU KOI? INUYASHIEE!!!)  
  
„She can't swim." Sango and Kagome grinned evilly at each other but Sango looked behind Kagome. „He is coming."  
  
Kagome 'eep'ed and swam toward Kikyou and her air mattress. Before she could reach the mattress she felt a grip on her ankle again. She kicked backward with her other leg and felt the grip loosened. 'I think I ruined his handsome face. Owwwww.... What a shame!' she thought sarcastically. She reached the air mattress and grabbed it's edge. She grinned at Kikyou „I hope you will forgive me, but I don't mind if you won't." she said simply and quickly.  
  
„What do you want you little bi—„  
  
~SPLASH~  
  
Kagome pushed Kikyou off of the mattress and jumped onto it. Kikyou grabbed the edge of the mattress and glared at Kagome. „How dare you push me off of my air mattress you little bi—„ Kikyou interrupted again as she disappeared under the water.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha kissed Kikyou uder the water instead of her. They broke the surface and she saw them very well. Suddenly she felt something around her stomach as she watched them kissing. 'I can't be jealous, can I?' she thought shocked and watched as Inuyasha tightened the grip around Kikyou's waist and deepened the kiss. Kagome's jealous flew away as she imagined Inuyasha kissed her like that. 'yuk' Then she heard Inuyasha's slight growl and near burst out laughing.  
  
„I knew you want me. Do you want to continue this in our room?" whispered Inuyasha into Kikyou's ear but Kagome heard him very well. She grinned evilly and swam behind him with the air mattress. She leaned closer to his adorable dog ears and breathed onto them. Inuyasha frozed.  
  
„No, Inuyasha. You are an idiot." Whispered Kagome and then burst out laughing. Inuyasha backed away from Kikyou and whirled around to stare up at the giggling Kagome with wide eyes. „You will never kiss me...dear." She said and busrt out laughing again at his dumb face. Inuyasha shocked. Kagome laughed even harder and fell off of the mattress. „I...will...never...forget...this...face...." She said between laugters.  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly and turned around to face with whoever he just kissed. 'What if it was an ugly girl or... or... or a gay...' he thought. „Wha..." he stared down at the woman in front of him with sweatdrop behind his head. „Wha..." Kikyou was in front of him and stared up at him with big, red hearts intead of her normal eyes.  
  
„Inuyashie... You love me that much?" she whispered and stared up at him as if he was a god or something.  
  
„No." He said and glared at the still giggling Kagome before swam toward the shore.  
  
„Ow, Inuyashie, don't be so cruel!" said Kagome and grinned like an idiot. 'I think this is my best day ever.'  
  
„Shut up!"  
  
„B...but Inuyashie..." kagome faked crying.  
  
„SHUT UP!" Inuyasha wanted to kill someone.  
  
&&~&& Back at the shore &&~&&  
  
„What's the matter, Inuyasha?" asked Sango and shooked her head mentally. She knew very well, what was the problem.  
  
„None of you business. Where is Miroku?" Sango decided to not to notice his rudeness and wnet back to hr magaznie.  
  
„I dunno. Probably floating somewhere in the sea and wait for a babe to save him." Murmured Sango in a 'who-cares-about-him?' tone.  
  
„WAIT, INUYASHIE!" yelled Kagome as she ran toward them. Sango looked up from her magazine and stared at Kagome above her sunglasses.  
  
„Inuyashie??"  
  
Kagome ignored her and she was about to continue teasing Inuyasha but her jaw dropped to the ground and stared at his back with disbelief. She rolled to the ground a laughed heartly. Tears streamed down from the corner of her eyes as she garbbed her stomach and rolled on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with fear in his eyes. „What the hell is with you wench? Are you going to go crazy?" Kagome hold back her laughter and stood up but she still grinned from ear to ear.  
  
„Inuyasha, Kikyou was the one, who plastered your back, right?" she asked and the corners of her mouth started to wriggle. She looked like she would roll to the ground and leugh again.  
  
„What if she was?" asked Inuyasha half confidently.  
  
„Inuyasha since now you are Kikyou's puppy."  
  
Sango burst out laughing. „WHAT?!" sango stood up and walked to Kagome. Inuyasha turned to them.  
  
„Inuyasha, turn around. If you will, I will give you a Scooby-snack." Sango and Kagome leaned against each other and laughed loudly. They couldn't stop.  
  
„Shut up, stupid bitches. You should think of who is the jerk." With that Inuyasha turned away and stomped toward the hotel. The girls stopped laughing from the unusual tone of his voice.  
  
„Kagome, don't you think you went too far?" she asked and looked at Inuyasha. Her worry flew away and her jaw dropped to the ground like Kagome's a few minute ago.  
  
Inuyasha's muscular back was brown from the sun except the words what Kikyou wrote onto his back. 'Kikyou's puppy'  
  
Sango joined Kagome who was already rolled on the ground and laughed even harder. „Can't...breathe..."  
  
WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~** I hope you enyojed it. I had a lot of fun when I wrote it. Maybe there is more mistakes but forgive me, this is chapter is verry... verrrrrry long... **~**~**~**~**~** 


	12. To reach the goal

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and sorry for mistakes!  
  
Did you miss me? I will use some parts of your ideas and maybe mix them. Anyway thank you for review and double thank you for everybody who write some idea for me. I am updating pretty slowly cuz I translate mangas in my freetime too...  
  
Now let's see...  
  
Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä  
  
Chapter 12. „Reach the goal"  
  
Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä**Ä  
  
Kagome rolled on the sand and laughed her head off. Sango and Miroku stared at her with small sweatdrops behind their head. It was really funny, but Kagome rolled from her left side to her right and back for 30 minutes. „Umm, Kagome-chan... I don't want to interrupt you but you know people staring at you ummm... strangely..."  
  
Kagome slowly took her control over her laughter but still giggled slightly. She looked at her friends with a cheerful face and this was when she noticed Miroku's wandering hand slipped closer and closer to Sango's butt. „Sango, Miroku is—„  
  
„HENTAI!!!!!!" * SMACK *  
  
„—trying to grope you... I am late..." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched Sango kicked the now unconscious Miroku. „I think he had enough already. If you continue kicking his head he will lost his mind completely."  
  
„Oh, I think this danger isn't threat him... He has nothing to lost." Said Sango and walked toward the sea. Kagome stood up and stepped to Miroku. She leaned closer to check out his heartbeat and that was the time when Miroku woke up.  
  
„HENTAI!!" Kagome slapped him but Miroku didn't look like he noticed it. 'His skin is probably hardened from Sango's ultra-slaps and punches...' thought Kagome sarcastically and sat down a little far away from Miroku.  
  
„You know if you don't stop groping her she won't be your girlfriend soon." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She really wanted that two to be together.  
  
„Do you know something?" asked Miroku with a wide grin on his face.  
  
'Ow, man.... He is so confident.' „Maybe. But I have no reason to tell you anything. Ja ne." Kagome stood up and walked toward their hotel.  
  
„Wait!! Please, Kagome!! I don't want to die stupid!!"  
  
„Then why don't you ask Sango about it?" Kagome winked at Miroku and then ran away before he had a chance to ask more."  
  
Miroku blinked and then turned to the sea. He could see Sango stepped into the water and walked further into it. „I will."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
'I am a genius.' Kagome laughed maniacally to herself as she walked toward the hotel. Everybody stepped out of her way as if she was an illness or something. At least almost everybody... 'Sango will probably kill me for this but it worth the pain. I think Miro—' Kagome bumped hardly into someone and and nearly fell down. She closed her eyes and prepared to the crash but it never came... She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly. 'Inuyasha...' she looked up with anger in her eyes but it flew away as she stared into a red pair of eyes. The man released her and looked down at her. He had red eyes and long, wavy, dark brown hair. He was quite handsome but somewhat Kagome had a bad feeling about him.  
  
„Sorry." Kagome blushed lightly and walked toward the hotel. The man smirked evilly and he was about to follow her but someone stepped in front of him.  
  
„Do you know this girl?" asked the man and looked down at Kikyo who stood in front of him.  
  
„Of corse I do." Kikyou smiled and there was an evil glint in her eyes. „She is the one I want you to take care of, Naraku."  
  
Naraku grinned evilly and looked at the hotel's entrance. „What should I do?"  
  
„Nothing too much. You have to seduce her." Kikyou's face hardened. „All I want is Inuyasha. You can do whatever you want with her, I don't care."  
  
„Sounds good."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
„What a strange guy..." Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's and her room. She kicked the door open and jumped behind the wardrobe as she hummed the Mission Impossible's tune. She peeked out from behind the wardrobe and looked at Inuyasha who sat on the bed and stared at her as if she was crazy or something. Kagome formed a telephone from her hand and started to speek to her thumb.  
  
„Kagome to the base. I see the target. I am repeating, I see the target. „She took down her 'telephone' and peeked out from behind the wardrobe again and watched Inuyasha tilted his head puppy style and blinked at her. 'How adorable he is when he do that... WHAT?! No, girl! Stop that!' she made a face and picked up her 'telephone' again. „It is Kagome. I am sorry, but I didn't shot at adorable little puppies." Suddenly she realized what she just said and peeked out again. Inuyasha now sat indian-style and smirked at her. „But there is no one just a hormone-drived jerk" she said in a dark-tone  
  
'So she wanna play?' he grinned and rolled off of the bed and landed behind it. He peeked out from the edge of the bed and suddenly a water stream hit his nose. Kagome stepped out behind the wardrobe and smirked down at him with a small watergun in her left hand.  
  
„This is your end." She said with a grin and shot him again. Inuyassha blinked as the water ran down on his cheeks. 'Wow.... He is so adorable when he do that too... NO! STOP THAT!!' Kagome thought as the innocent look left his face nad he stood up with an evil grin.  
  
„You can't kill me with two shots." He said a leapt in front of her.  
  
„Yeah... Idiots dies hard." Kagome turned around to walk away but she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Oh no...' [Oh yes. ^_ ^] Inuyasha whirled her around and pinned her to the wall and stared down at her with a strange look on his face. Kagome's face turned red but now from anger. „IS IT A REFLEX TO PIN ME TO SOMETHING AND IMAGINE 'WHO-KNOW- WHAT'?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?"  
  
„Yes." Inuyasha leaned to her ear. „You are irresistable." He whispered into her ear breathlessly. Kagome felt his warm breath in her ear and it sent chills down her spine. Her heart nearly stopped as she felt him licked her earlobe.  
  
„INUYASHA, YOU DISGUISTING JERK!!!! LET ME GO!!!" she pushed his face away and slapped him hardly. Inuyasha blinked and stared down at her. Kagome's face were red from blush and anger. There was furious in her eyes. But he could hear her fastened heartbeat clearly with his sensitive ears. He smirked even wider and leaned closer to her. Kagome tried to free herself but his grip was too strong. Their faces were just inches apart. 'He can get any women he want except me.... THEN WHY I AM THE UNFORTUNATELY ONE?!?!'  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned closer. Her brain raced but suddenly everything stopped as she felt his lips captured hers. She blushed furiously and she didn't know if her heart is stopped or bet faster. Her eyes widened even more as she felt he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth.  
  
'So this is what he want?' she grinned evilly mentally and let him enter. But before he could do anything she bit on his tongue with all of her strength. Inuyasha jumped back instantly and begun to pamper his poor tongue.  
  
„What the hill did you do that for, wench?!" he yelled at her angrily.  
  
„I don't know but somehow your tongue was in my mouth you know. There wasn't any other way." She said sarcastically and stepped into the bathroom. But her face appeared again. „And we are going to have dinner at 'Tortuga' restaurant tonight." With that her face disappeared again to get ready for the dinner.  
  
Inuyasha popped onto the bed and sighed happily. At least he reached his goal. 'But I think it is too much amusing to leave her alone.' He thought with a wide grin on his face.  
  
**~~~~~~**~~~~~~**  
  
Miroku grinned at Sango suspiciously. She narroed her eyes at him very unfriendly and leaned down to collct her stuffs from the sand. „Sango if you do that I won't be able to control my hands." He said as if it was obvious. Sango stood up in an instant and glared at Miroku and she was about to punch him when...  
  
„Sango, I want to ask you something." Sango took a step far from him and then took her hands onto her hips and looked down at him with a suspicious face.  
  
„What?" was her cold reply. 'That's odd. He is look somehow nervous. What's with him?' Sango kneeled down beside him and looked at him curiously. „What?" she repeated herself.  
  
„Umm... You know... I... Uh..."  
  
'He is really nervous.' Sango jumped onto Miroku and looked into his eyes with faked seriousness. „Who are you and what did you do to my Miroku?"  
  
Miroku smiled at it and looked away. „Kagome-chan told me something today..."  
  
One of Sango's eyes started to twitch strangely. 'I will kill her!!!'  
  
„I want to ask you that do you like me, Sango?" Miroku now looked deep into her eyes. Sango blushed and lifted one of her hands to her chest.  
  
„I...uh... I like...you..." Suddenly she felt his hand on her burning cheek.  
  
„It's good to know." Miroku looked up at her and smiled widely. Sango stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
'Maybe... He feel the same?' thought Sango hopefully and just stared at Miroku for minutes. She couldn't turned her gaze away but the silence was really uncomfortable.  
  
'What should I do now... Wait... Is it a hand on my butt...?' A vein appeared on her head and her shoulders started to shake. Miroku looked up at her with fear in his eyes and quickly removed his hand from her rear. „Miroku you insensitive pervert!!!!!!!" Sango smacked his harder that ever and stomped stomped towrad the hotel with her towel in her hand and left Miroku 'sleep' in the nice, warm sand.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~**** ~~****  
  
Sooooooooooooooooooooo.... Do you like it? Or not?  
  
I thought I should write a chapter without any extreme idiocy. ^_^  
  
(I don't want to make Naraku a murderer or rapist but he will be a great excuse for Inuyasha to be jealous when he started to woo Kagome not without any other 'reasons'. And there is Kouga too. ^_~)  
  
One of you wrote that it was great when Inuyasha realized that he like Kikyou... No, he don't like her and I hate that pairing (I am a totally Kikyou-hater. There is a great Kikyou hater's club on www.anipike.com ^_~) He just kissed her accidently instead of Kagome. * Mmiray rolled her eyes *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * love love *  
  
(really sorry for mistakes but I didn't write for two weeks and I am really tired. In my country it is 11 pm now. -_-) 


	13. Have you ever thought about the future?

My husband? NO!! My biggest enemy!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and sorry for mistakes!  
  
Hmmmm... Kagome will realize soon... And the chapter's title will be 'Under the Moonlight' ^_~  
  
$$**$$**$$**$$**$$**$$**  
  
Chapter 13. Did you ever think about the future?  
  
$$**$$**$$**$$**$$**$$**  
  
Kagome cursed quietly in the bathroom as she changed her clothes. She tried her best to not to break anything. Inuyasha won... Her grip tightened on the comb and her eyes burnt with the hell's fire of anger.  
  
'But it felt good...' her eyes widened at her own thought. 'No. You hate him, remember?' she made a bored face. Her anger flew away... 'Great. I am fought with myself... Great, Kagome you are a very smart girl.' With that she took a last glance at herself in the mirror and whirled around now cheerfully.  
  
She jumped out of the room with a cheerful shriek. „Kagome is back in action!" She looked around, searching for Inuyasha. Suddenly he stepped out from behind the wardrobe with fearful eyes.  
  
„Won't you hurt me?" he asked with (as Kagome noticed it finally) faked fear.  
  
„I will." With that she picked up her luggage and she was about to throw it at his head but suddenly dropped it. „Inuyasha can I use your luggage? You know I am afraid of your fleas would jump into mine if I threw it at you." She asked with an innocent face as if it was obvious.  
  
Inuyasha growled dangerously at her. She found his weakness. „I am not a dog damnit!!"  
  
„Oh no? And why your back says 'Kikyou's puppy'?" she asked and couldn't help but smirked at him. She wanted to laugh at the memories but she took a glance at Inuyasha and figured out that it definitely wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and opened his mouth to say something but... closed it. Kagome giggled and turned around. She won this turn. „The bathroom is yours, puppy but..." Kagome turned back to him and looked into his amber eyes seriously. „Be a good boy and don't drink from the toilet." With that she ran into the kitchen before he could realize what she just said.  
  
His eyes filled with pure anger as he stepped into the kitchen but Kagome was nowhere in the sight. He looked around once more, didn't notice the grinning Kagome who sneaked out of the room behind him.  
  
When Kagome was close enough to the door she jumped out of the hotel room and stormed into Sango's, locked the door. She sighed in relief and turned around to face with a very shocked Sango. Kagome smiled at her friend and took a step forward her but her leg tripped over something and she fall over.  
  
Sango looked down at her friend and helped her up. Kagome made a painful face and rubbed her palm. „Owww.... What was that?" She looked down and a sweatdrop appeared behind her head as she stared down at the unconscious Miroku. „Sango, I can never speak to him because any time I meet him he is unconscious."  
  
„If he can keep his hands I wouldn't knock him off." She said and shrugged her shoulders. Kagome rolled her eyes at this. Suddenly Sango's eyes darkened and sent Kagome an 'I-will-kill-you' look. Kagome frozed and stared at her friend with wide eyes.  
  
'Oh-o... I think Miroku asked her...' „H-hey Sango... What is this death glare? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with innocent puppy dog eyes. But it didn't affect on Sango.  
  
„What did you tell to Miroku?" she asked in a VERY dangerous tone.  
  
„I... Uh.. I told him... Eh... I told him to ask you out." Kagome said and hid behind the bed as she prepared to the worst.  
  
„WHAT... DID... YOU... DO...?!?!" Sango stomped to Kagome and stood above her threateningly.  
  
„Please Sango!! Don't kill me!„  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the hotel room wondering about where Kagome disappeared. He walked toward Sango's room to check on them but when he was about to knock on the door he heard Kagome's voice inside, filled with fear. And the he heard Sango's dark and dangerous toned voice.... A loud bump and then Kagome's whine. He smirked evilly and knocked on the door.  
  
A few moments later Sango opened it with a happy smile. 'It felt kinda good.' „Come in, Inuyasha. Miroku isn't ready yet." Inuyasha growled impatiently and stepped inside.  
  
„And where the hell is that stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—„ * CRASH *  
  
„Under you." Said Sango simply and walked over to the now giggling Kagome. [wow! Her mood change quickly!] Inuyasha lifted up his head from the carpet and looked under him at Miroku.  
  
„Idiot. Why is he sleeping here and why is he sleeping NOW?!"  
  
„Cuz he tried to grope me." Said Sango and looked at Inuyasha meaninfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up. That was when Kagome stepped into the room with a glass of water. Inuyasha grinned and walked to take it from her and drink it but Kagome easily dodged him.  
  
„Drink from the toilet if you want to. You know it's Sango's room, you can drink here from the toilet, I don't mind." She said and smiled at him sweetly. Sango burst out laughing and Inuyasha growled dangerously. „And don't growl. The standard says 'a good dog mustn't growl'.  
  
Kagome kneeled down beside Miroku before Inuyasha could reply and poured the water onto Miroku's face. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at them. „What happened?" he asked and yawned.  
  
„Guess what?" asked Sango sarcastically. Miroku looked up at her and smirked. „I don't like that smirk." Said Sango and narrowed her eyes at him and sent him a 'don't-come-near-me' look.  
  
Kagome watched them with a small smile on her face and sighed but a voice pulled her out from her little world. „What are you so happy for?" growled Inuyasha behind her. Kagome whirled around and stared at him. She hate when he was behind her with his 'reflex'es.  
  
„Can we go ladies?" asked Miroku and stepped out of the bathroom. Kagome blinked at him. He was so fast. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue muscular shirt. Kagome glanced at Sango and grinned as she noticed her wide eyes and imagined her drooling.  
  
Sango wore shorts and a a pale pink tanktop. Kagome's eyes wandered toward Inuyasha. He wore a black pair of jeans and muscular red, sleeveless shirt. Kagome wore dark blue shorts and a lighter blue tanktop. There were a couple of pale blue flowers on the chest.  
  
„Ladies? I can't see one." And that was Inuyasha's last word.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Kagome didn't said anything for a long time and Sango was the first who noticed her silence. „Something wrong, Kagome?" she asked her. Kagome looked at her with a dreamy face and shook her head.  
  
„No but I have a feeling that I forget something." She said and suddenly heard music from the distance and she moaned. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her (and Miroku nearly went sleep in the nice, not- so-warm sand). „I know. We forget about the party what Kouga invite us to." She said and hid her face into her palms. 'Kagome you idiot!'  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly at the mention of Kouga. „Feh. Who give a damn about him? He is not the type who will wait for us all the night." He said and put his noise up to the air as he crossed his arms.  
  
„Inuyasha, I know that you are an insensitive jerk, but I am not. I said I would go and I didn't."  
  
„Feh."  
  
They walked in silence for minutes when Inuyasha's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Kagome giggled while Sango and Miroku didn't dare but they couldn't help but grinned widely.  
  
„How far is that stupid reastaurant?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.  
  
„We are almost here, but I am afraid they don't sell dog-food." Said Kagome amd put her hands to her mouth and made a worried face. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at her. He started to feel like he will explode soon...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
„Inuyasha, I am sorry. I mistook. You aren't a dog, you are a pig.." said Kagome as the group stared at Inuyasha with sweatdrops behind their head as Inuyasha grinned satisfied when he done with his eighth plate.  
  
„I am a hanyou." He said and leaned back on his chair.  
  
„Yeah. Half dog-demon, half pig." Said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and his cleched his fist. Kagome looked down at his hand and felt his anger in the air as usual. „Inuyasha, I am not afraid of you. You can stop threating me, it won't work." Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku. „Can we leave?" she asked and smiled at them,  
  
Sango smiled back. „Sure." They stood up and left Inuyasha alone with the bill. [^_^]  
  
They waited outside when Inuyasha finally stepped out of the restaurant. They started to walk back to the hotel. They were on half- way home when Inuyasha noticed Kagome wasn't there. „Where is Kagome?" he asked and turned around? 'How can a stupid girl like her disappear that quickly?!'  
  
„She sad she want to walk on the beach." Said Sango and went back speaking with Miroku. It take Inuyasha a moment before the world sank into his mind. He grinned evilly and turned around, walking toward the beach.  
  
When he reached the shore he sniffed the air, searching her scent. He felt something in him as her wonderful scent filled his nose. He stood her for a moment before another scent mixed with Kagome's. He knew this scent. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in the dark and walked and growled loudly to himself as he ran toward where the scent came from.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Kagome shivered as she felt someone's eyes on her back. She turned around but found nothing. The whole beach was silvery from the moonlight.. The sea waved beside her and almost touched or even touched her bare feet. She looked at the black and silver water and shivered. It was beautiful. The sea waved and growled quietly and moon's silver light danced on the surface.  
  
Suddenly she felt it again. Someone watched her. She turned around and nearly bumped into the man in front of her. She looke d up at him and stared into his red eyes. She looked up at him with pure fear in her eyes. He seemed to be noticed that and smiled warmly at her. [faked warm, eh? * Mmiray glaring at Naraku *]  
  
„Don't worry, beauty! I won't hurt you!" he chuckled friendly. Kagome blushed slightly and looked up at him. Before she could do anything he reached out his hand. „My name is Naraku Shunoki. And would be yours, young lady?"  
  
Kagome smiled in relief and shook his hand. „I am Kagome Higurashi. See, I am glad to meet with you but I have to go back. Goodbye!" she stepped back to turn around and walk away but suddenly tripped over her own foot and fell backward. She closed her eyes and waited for the ground but instead if it she found herself in his arms... again...  
  
Kagome blushed and tried to free herself. Naraku released her and stared into her eyes. „You are beautiful."  
  
Kagome blushed even more but before she could reply she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and she crashed into somebody. She didn't need to look up to see who it was. „Inuyasha, let me go." She said but she didn't hope he would let her go that easy. But she felt his arms loosened around her waist. She looked up at him and noticed the anger and disguist in his eyes as he glared at Naraku.  
  
„Don't go near her. I am warning you once, Naraku." He growled and picked Kagome up in bridal style and ran toward the hotel with her.  
  
„I think I will go near her, Inuyasha. She is just too innocent and still hot to resist her." Naraku smirked evilly and left the beach too.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
„Don't go near him, Kagome. He is dangerous." Said Inuyasha as he walked toward the hotel with Kagome in his arms. Kagome started to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
„Inuyasha, I can walk on my own you know." She said and looked up at him. His serious face turned into a player's familiar 'I-will-never- let-you-go' face. „You are very clever Kagome... If you hadn't mentioned it he would never notice it... very clever..." she mumbled to herself as she felt his arms tightened around her waist.  
  
She looked up at him and Inuyasha looked down at her, straight into her eyes. He grinned evilly. „What should I do with you?" he whispered.  
  
„I hate you." Said Kagome simply and turned away as if it was alright. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
„I think I will feed the sharks with you." He said and walked back to the beach. He walked to the edge of one of the piers. Kagome looked down at the water below her and wrappped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and the evil grin left his face for a moment. Just for a moment...  
  
„Kagome..."  
  
„Huh?" Kagome looked up and watched as he leaned closer. She blushed and pushed him back... and that was the moment when Inuyasha dropped her. Kagome shrieked and then disappeared in the dark water.  
  
Inuyasha laughed on the pier as she broke the surface and walked out of the water. „Inuyasha I hate you more than ever." She growled without took a glance at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
„You can hate me more?" He grinned. „That mean you didn't hate me that much."  
  
„Oh, Inuyasha, you don't know how can I hate someone." She said and walked toward the hotel.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
„I will go to take a bath." Sango said and went to take some clothes with her. Miroku watched her as she stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
He didn't know what to do. At least he knew that Sango like him. „I am the biggest idiot on the Earth! Why can't I keep my hand once in that life?" he asked himself as he dropped his hand into his palms. He sighed heavily and decided to use the bathroom what was on the end of the corridor.  
  
He grabbed his stuffs and took a last glance at the bathroom's door. Itt looked too strong to break. He smirked and shook his head. 'I think she would kill me... at that time for sure...' he stepped out of the room to watch as the growing and wet Kagome stormed into her room closely followed by a laughing Inuyasha. 'At least he is worse than me.'  
  
Mirkou grinned and stepped into the bathroom. He closed it and turned aroun. It was even better than the one in their room. He searched for the key but didn't find any. He moaned and sat down onto the floor. He was soooooooooooo lazy... He didn't want to go back.  
  
'I hope not so much people use this bathroom.' He filled the tube with hot water and slowly slipped into it. Just in time because when he disappeared in tube the door flew open and a young girl stepped in. She didn't notice Miroku so she started to take off her clothes.  
  
„Hello, beautiful stranger!" said Miroku confidently and the girl frozed. She slowly turned around. Her face was beautiful. She had big, wonderful, forestgreen eyes and long, black hair. Her waist was thin and she had long legs. She was such a godness. She stared at him and Miroku prepared to another 'HENTAI' or punches but nothing came.  
  
Suddenly she smiled at him. This was an offer to dance... Miroku grinned at but suddenly something came into his mind. 'Sango will kill me... But we aren't going out. And I am just flirting with that woman.' „Beautiful lady, may I ask your name?"  
  
„Sayoko." She said in a melodius voice. Miroku felt like he was going to get sleepy, but he had enough energy to... „Sayoko, will you bear my child?" he asked with innocent, puppy dog eyes.  
  
„Yes, of course." She half-closed her eyes and Miroku felt like he would drown in her green sea. Suddenly he really felt like something strangled him. He wanted move his hands but he couldn't. The woman smiled at him but her smile were cruel and cold.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome searched for her pijamas in her luggage. The wet clothes let him took a better look at her. Kagome turned to him and glared evry unfriendly. „Where are my pijamas?" she asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head away. „Where you left them." He said and crossd her arms and legs.  
  
„Ok. In that case..." she said and jumped to his bed and grabbed his pijamas. Before Inuyasha could stop her she ran into the bathroom and locked it.  
  
„I will take them off of you!!" he yelled.  
  
„No, you won't." said Kagome and stepped out of the room. She wore his black pijamas and it looked great on her. It was a little big, but not too much. She walked to her side of the bed and collapsed onto it. It was a very long day. She sighed and lifted his pijamas to her nose.  
  
She blushed at her own action but couldn't not to notice his scent on the clothes. It smelled like him, smelled like... Kagome didn't know what could it be... „Maybe rain... Yes! It smelled like the forest after the rain mixed with something sweet."  
  
Inuyasha watched her and blushed lightly. Kagome turned her head toward him and Inuyasha quickly turned his back to her. No way she could see him blush.  
  
Kagome stared at his back. 'How rude. Bad dog.' She thought and grinned widely. She grabbed her pillow and throw it at him. The pillow hit the target and Inuyasha kissed the ground as he lost his balance on the edge of the bed. Kagome's head appeared on the edge of the bed and looked at hi with a surprised face. „Inuyasha, is it tasty?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the pillow what was near his head and stood up. „You can try." He said and Kagome stared at him with wide eyes but still grinning. Suddenly she grabbed his pillow and jumped up in front of Inuyasha and begun to hit his head with the pillow over and over. He tried to dodge her hits but she was quite quick.  
  
Avoided the hits he jumped onto her and grinned at her. Kagome narrowed her heyes at him but the happy glint didn't left her eyes. He started to tickle her and Kagome burst out laughing. She tried to catch his hands and stop him but she couldn't do anything.  
  
„Inu...yasha...plea..se...stop....." she said between her laughters. Inuyasha grinned even wider if it was possible but stopped tickling her and rolled off. He laid down next to the still giggling girl and poked her side with one of his finger. She burst out laughing agan and rolled to her side so he could see her face very well.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks from the corner of her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes and wipped the tears out of them. She didn't noticed what she was staring at but suddenly she realized that her faces were inches apart from Inuyasha's. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. „Inuyasha?"  
  
„Hmm?"  
  
„I wondering... where will we be three month later. I know it is just a game to you but you have to understand that this is our life." She said in a strange and serious tone.  
  
„Who know what will be three month later? Maybe you will fall in love with me. /Kagome sent a dark look at Inuyasha/ Maybe I will die, or you will die... Who know? I am living in the present." He said and smiled at her.  
  
Kagome studied him for a moment and then smiled too. „I think you are right. But I won't fall in love with you and I hope I won't die... you won't die. We will spend our lifes together and we will fight until the end." She said and grinned.  
  
„Maybe..." he said and grinned too. „I don't care. Now, all I have to do is to take my pijamas back." Inuyasha's grin rew wider and there was a very suspicious glint in his eyes.  
  
„Don't dare!" said Kagome and turned her beck to him. She fell asleep in at the moment she closed her eyes.  
  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was my 13th chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Now, do you like it, or not? I hope you do. ^_~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! ^_^ ^_^  
  
Please help, I don't know what should I do with Kouga. -_-?  
  
Whoa!! This is 8 pages in Word. O_o Mmiray 


	14. Bye loneliness! the first couple

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and sorry for mistakes.  
  
Hmm... Some hungarian words. /Hungary isn't on the end of the Earth, my little country is in Europe and we don't dance in hawaii-like skirts or travel on horses or something like that...)  
  
Jerk – Bunkó („ó" like double „o") Idiot – Idióta (what a difference) Bastard – Szemét or Barom. („sz" like „s" and „é" like ... uhh... maybe „a") ^_~ (I usually use japanese words too when I am angry. If you want more words just tell me.)  
  
!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@ Chapter 14. „Bye, loneliness! – the first couple" !!@!!@!!@!!@!!@!!@  
  
Miroku stared up at the woman. She smiled down at him coldly. Miroku tried once more to move but he couldn't. He cleched his teeth when the woman stepped into the tube and sat down near him. He looked at her with disguist in his eyes.  
  
She laughed slightly and watched him with great amusement. „What's the matter? Didn't you ask me to bear your child?" with that she slipped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku tried to back away with all of his strengh but something didn't allow him to move.  
  
She kissed him on the lips and Miroku felt the cold filled his body, his heart. She wasn't an ordinary human. She continued kissing him on the neck while her hands slipped down to his [you little perverts, don't drool] chest.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Sango stepped under the shower but jumped out in an instant as the ice-cold water touched her skin. She wrapped a towel around her body and prepared to ran toward to the other bathroom. She took a deep breath and jumped out of the bathroom, ready to kick the pervert if he would try something but... Miroku was nowhere in the sight.  
  
She turned around with narrowed eyes. „Where did you hide, pervert?" she asked in a dark tone but didn't got any reply. Suddenly she frozed and then shivered. 'Could it be... a youkai?!' she had a horrible feeling. 'If Miroku...' she ran toward her luggage and took on a pair of jeans with a white T-shirt. She ran out of the room with a huge boomerang in her hand.  
  
She still had the terrible feeling but even stronger with every wasted minute. She ran into the first room and frozed... She stared at Miroku with a woman in his arms...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Miroku suddenly felt he could move again. He tried to stand up but the woman didn't let him. In the corner of his eyes he looked someone ran into the room. He turned his head toward the door and his glance met with Sango's. She stood there with a hurt expression on her face and stared at him with disbelief. Her shoulders slightly shaked and a sad smile appeared on her face.  
  
„Miroku, I knew your lust will cause some trouble sometime." Her face was sad and hurt but there was no emotion in her voice. Miroku stared at her, he didn't know what to say. Her eyes were what killed him. Her usually cheerful and strong self was weak and sad now.  
  
'Come on idiot, say something or you will lose her!!' his mind yelled at him. He just lovered his head, he couldn't said anything. He didn't know what to say. Before he could had a change,the woman jumped up from his arms and stepped in front of Sango.  
  
„Who are you to interrupt?!" she hissed like a snake. Sango glared at her. Her look could kill itself.  
  
„I didn't interrup, I just came to exterminate the evil youkai. You are the one, don't you?" Her voice was like the ice.  
  
„A demon exterminator, huh? I will kill you and then I will absorb that man." The demon whispered but Sango could hear her very well. „What a tragic. You love him, don't you? In that case I think I will let you live until I done with him." She said and laughed cruelly and with a simple jump she pinned Sango to the wall. Her grip on Sango's throat tightened and her smile grew wider. Her face was beautiful but now it was just a grinning mask what covered her real, sneak-like face.  
  
Sango felt dizzy and the world went black.. 'Do I love Miroku? ... I think I do...'  
  
The youkai woman grinned and dropped her to the ground. She was about to turn back to her pray when something hit her back. She felt like she would explode and fell onto her knees with a silent scream on her lips.  
  
Miroku stepped over the dead youkai's ashes and wrapped a towel around his waist before kneeled down beside Sango and pulled her into a tight embrace. He could hear her heart-beat. It was still strong. 'Thanks god, she just fainted.'  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Sango opened her eyes and stared into a a pair of violet ones. She pushed him away as she realized it was Miroku. Sango turned away and she was about to leave the room when she felt his hands grabbed her arm. She glared at him over her shoulders but this wasn't the usually 'don't-dar-to-touch-me' glare.  
  
„Leave me alone Miroku." She narrowed her eyes and looked at him angrily. „If you want someone in your bed then go and pick up soemone on the street. But don't dare to bring her into my room."  
  
Miroku looked at her but instead of let her go he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sango didn't try to free herself but she was still cold. „Sango, we have to talk." He said a pulled back to look into her eyes.  
  
„Miroku, you don't have to explain. You are not my boyfriend and I—„ Sango blushed as he silenced her with his lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes widened and turned her head away. Miroku looked down at her. „Miroku, please let me go. I won't be your next . I am not stupid."  
  
„Yes you are." Sango looked up at him with narrowed eyes but his face was serious. „I don't know how to prove it Sango, I really don't. I want you to believe me. I love you." She felt her heart stopped as the words left his lips. She stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh in joy and kiss him or oush him away and say him 'I don't believe you'.  
  
„D—do you?" she asked quietly and turned her head away. She still didn't know what to think. She felt a hand under her chin and Miroku gently lifted her face so she was facing with him. His eyes told him he wasn't lying.  
  
„Yes I do." He looked straight into her eyes. She felt like she would drown into his violet ocean. He leaned closer as he studied her face for any sign of rejection but there was no. She looked she lost in his eyes. He leaned even closer and kissed her softly.  
  
Sango felt his lips against hers but didn't pushed him away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back ad deepened the kiss. When they finally parted to breath Miroku looked down at her with a strange smile.  
  
„Can I take it as a 'Yes'?" he asked. Sango didn't want to notice the glint in his eyes and just nodded silently. „Good. Now, I am allowed to grope you as my girlfriend." Stated Miroku and reached out his hand but...  
  
„No, you aren't" said Sango as she smacked his head with her giant boomerang and left him sleep on the floor while she walked back to their room.  
  
[I LOVED WROTE IT!!]  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Kagome woke up. She felt something pressed against her back and some weight on her waist. She didn't care, she was too sleepy. She tried to sit up and that was the time when she finally realized what just pulled her back. She looked down and stared at the clawed hand what rested on the bed near her hip. She looked at the arm what wrapped tightly around her waist. 'Inuyasha!!!!'  
  
She blushed even more as Inuyasha shifted behind her and she realized he was the one who pressed against her back. She felt her heart beated faster as his already tight grip around her tightened even more but didn't hurt her. She could feel his breath on her neck as he nuzzled into her hair. 'It felt really good... Thanks god, he can't read in my mind. His head would grew wider and he wouldn't be able to come through the door. Wait... Would it be that bad?' she giggled at her own thoughts.  
  
She turned onto her other side so she faced with Inuyasha. 'He look so adorable and peaceful when he sleeping.' She smiled slightly and her glance travelled up to his ears. 'I want to touch them... They look so soft..." she raised her hand and touched his ear. It twitched and made Kagome giggle again. She caught his ear and started to rub it gently.  
  
A loud purr escaped Inuyasha's throat. Kagome's eyes widened and stared at him with disbelief. She burst out laughing, totally forget about the sleeping Inuyasha. His eyes slowly opened and noticed the laughing Kagome... who was still in his arms. He almost grinned but her happiness was suspicious.  
  
Kagome looked at him and almost jumped out her skin as her glance met with Inuyasha's. She looked into his eyes and without warning reached out both of her hands and started to rub his ears. Inuyasha wanted to push her hands away but ended up pulled her closer (wich made Kagome blush) and a purred happily. Kagome couldn't help but rolled over the bed and laughed. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to control her laughter.  
  
„What?!" Inuyasha asked but he knew very well what caused her laughter. 'Great. Another weapon in her hands... against me...'  
  
„Inuyasha, you little kitten! I understand now why didn't you act like a dog." She laughed and jumped onto him to pet his ears.  
  
„I am not... * purr * a kitten!!" he couldn't help, he must purred... Kagome rolled off of him and laughed heartily. Inuyasga growled and walked toward the bathroom. Kagome stopped and stared at him... he only wore boxer... Her eyes widened as she imagined his body pressed against hers... She blushed and looked down at herself and noticed she still wore his pijamas.  
  
„I don't understand... Why didn't he wear my pijamas?" she burst out laughing again as she imagined him in her clothes. 'Inuyasha, the cross-dresser.' She laughed even louder. („Would you shut up, wench?) She suddenly stopped and an evil grin appeared on her face. 'I have to speak with Sango.'  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************End of chappie************~~~  
  
It is short but I hope you like it. I will update soon. I didn't update for a week because I hadn't got any ideas. But I now I know what to do. * evil grin *  
  
Next chappie: Naraku, Kikyou and a bet.  
  
I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THAT DAMNED WOLF... GRRR...... (Mmiray you idiot, why you...)  
  
Answers for reviews: (I will write it from now on)  
  
Trinity:I like your fic! About Kouga, just pair him up with someone. How about Kikyo? *evil grin*  
  
Nah, probably not, he's not that bad to be punished so hard, but on the other hand, he tried to take Kagome from dear Inuyasha... I WON'T FORGIVE HIM! GIVE HIM TO KYKIO I SAY! GWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Oh yeah, one last thing, GIVE NARAKU HELL FOR ME! I HATE THAT GUY'S GUT! LET THE SHARKS EAT HIM OR SOMETHING! I will cheer for you all the way.  
  
Mmiray: Hehheh... Good idea... :D Nut no, I think I will let the sharks eat Kikyou... poor kouga... He will be lonely!! * faked cry *  
  
------------  
  
Ceaseless Cloudy Days: wow, this story is PERFECT! Nearly every Inu-Yasha story I've read ALWAYS involves sex, and Kagome always loves Inu-Yasha to the point where it just seems obsessive...lol...and the grammar is a bit messed up, but that's pretty good for somebody...hungarian? Whatever. I'm loving it! Please continue!  
  
Mmiry: Yeah... I know I am not perfect (Not perfect isn't the word)... But it's good to know you like my fanfic with the mistakes too... ^_^  
  
----------  
  
;): evil  
  
Mmiry: yeah... I hope so  
  
----------  
  
animequeen06: I love the fic. That sunburn part was awesome!  
  
Mmiray: This is my favourite chappi too. I had a lot of fun while I wrote it. * evil grin *  
  
---------  
  
animequeen06: I like this chapter! Is Naraku making another appearence in the next chapter? The suspense is killing me! Please update soon!  
  
Mmiray: Sorry, I am late and there is no Naraku, but in the next chapter...  
  
---------  
  
Shin1: Yay! A good story! You gotta update please! Cuz... I really love your story!... it would help a lot if you can do a recheck on your grammar... but other than that... it would be FANTASTIC! Okay... ttyl.  
  
~Shin Mmiry: Thank you very much, but I think I will just go on with my mistakes. At least I am hungarian ne? ^_^  
  
----------  
  
makeyourselfduo: i really, realy like it.  
  
can i ask you something?  
  
how do you say idiot in hungarian.  
  
i love to insult mean people without them knowing, i use many handy japanese phrases daily.  
  
but any way please up date soon or i might die of boredom, not many realy good fanfics anymore  
  
~Rori  
  
Mmiray: I couldn't write e-mail so read I wrote some hungarian insults under the title for you. ^_~  
  
---------  
  
Puppy-chan: WHY DID YOU MAKE INUYASHA KISS KIKYO! I KNOW HE THOUGHT IT WAS KAGOME BUT COME ON!  
  
THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE INUYASHA KISSING KAGOME!  
  
*SOB*SEE!? YOU HAPPY NOW?!?! YOU MADE ME CRY!  
  
Mmiray: Don't cry! I hate her, I on't let her enjoy the life in my little world. ^_~ * smirk *  
  
--------  
  
karen (pierina@wildmail.com) : That was great I love the fighting scenes but I think you should start making them like each other. Either way it's up to you, though, like i said before it's really good and I hope you up date soon. Keep up the good work.  
  
:)karen reyna  
  
Mmiray: I will. This is why Naraku is in my fic. ^_~  
  
---------  
  
chrisy12: what should you do with kouga? hm i think you should feed him to the sharks! hehehe sorry i like him in the series but for some reason he annoys me in fanfics anyway wright more soon! ^_^  
  
Mmiray: Don't worry, I don't know what to do with him. Hmm... Mybe if I avoid him the readers will forget about him...  
  
----------  
  
riah89: That was great and I cant wait for more and with the koga thing make inuyasha and kagome come closer together and then koga does something so kagome gets made at inuyasha and goes to koga or sumfin like that  
  
Mmiray: I already have enough trouble with Naraku... --__--;  
  
-----------  
  
That's all! Please review!!!! I will update soon, becuase I have plans but I will be glad if you would write me some ideas.  
  
Other chapters: amusement park, under the moonlight, Kikyou and Naraku (maybe Kouga but I really don't know... --__--)  
  
Pussza: Mmiray  
  
(Pussza mean xxx ^_^) 


	15. Inuyasha, you idiot!

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!  
  
Thanks for reviews!! I love you all!!! daisuki  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and sorry for mistakes!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Chapter 15. „Inuyasha you idiot!" $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Kikyou had wrapped the sheet around her body to cover it and stood up to collect her clothes. They were dropped everywhere in the room. She had an amazing night.  
  
Kikyou had turned back and smiled widely at the now awake Naraku. He had yawned lazily and patted the bed next to him as he grinned back at her. Kikyou had walked through the clothes and sat down next to him, her back faced with him. She had felt arms wrapped around her waist and tried to free her from the sheet. She didn't care.  
  
„What's with that Kagome girl?" she asked as she tilted her head to let him kiss her neck. His hands had stopped wondering and he pulled back. Kikyou turned to him with a quiestioning face.  
  
„I have to save my energy you know." Naraku said and winked at her. „Soon she will be mine and you can seduce that half breed."  
  
„You forgot that small fact that you are a hmm... what did you say? Half breed?" Naraku narrowed his eyes at her wondering if he should slap her or not.  
  
'Maybe I will need her later...' „Leave! Now."  
  
Kikyou stood up and get dressed in an instant. She felt his eyes on her back as she left his hotel room. Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kagome. She seemed she was deep in her own world. He stepped in front of her but she didn't move... He leaned closer. Nothing...  
  
'I have no other choices...' he grinned and leaned even closer. His lips almost touch hers when... SLAP Inuyasha had fallen down onto his stomach and he felt Kagome sit on him. „Whoa Kagome. I didn't know we are that close to each other..."  
  
„Whoa Inuyasha! Once in that life you thought something right." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha growled and rolled over. Kagome gasped when she realized what had just happened. Her heart started to beat faster as she realized he was on top of her. His body pressed against hers. She blushed and looked into his amber eyes.  
  
'They are so beautiful...' she drowned into his amber sea. It felt like he opened himself to her. She could see his emotions in his eyes. She couldn't help but stared into them. She tried to turn away and push him off of her but her body didn't do anything. Maybe she didn't want to...  
  
Inuyasha studied the woman under him. She was so weak, so... beautiful. 'WHAT?! Ok, she is sexy but...' All of his thoughts flew away as his glance met hers. Her glance was warm and gentle. He could see her emotions easily anytime he want but now something was different. His eyes travelled down onto her rosy lips and back. He couldn't help but stared into his eyes. That woman did something to him...  
  
He leaned closer, still stared into her eyes. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and leaned down. Their lips were inches apart and he felt something what he have never felt before. Something warm...  
  
Kagome watched him as he leaned closer but she didn't do anything. She couldn't and maybe she didn't want to. Everything was just too perfect to let it flew away. He started to close his eyes. Kagome blushed but her heart said it was alright. She closed her eyes too and tilted her head a little. She had felt his breath on her lips and his nose touched hers.  
  
„Oh, Inuyasha! Kagome! You know you shouldn't do... it before the wedding."  
  
Inuyasha had jumped off of Kagome and stared at the grinning Miroku who stand at the door with Sango. Her face was red from... anger? She had slapped Miroku hard on the cheek and grabbed Kagome's wrist to pull her out of the room and into her (and Miroku's) own.  
  
Kagome's face was bright red from the shock and the embarassment and she took a deep breath before glanced up at Sango. To her surprise she grinned like an idiot and hugged her tightly.  
  
„S...Sango.. I am glad you are happy... but I... can't breath..." Sango had finally pulled away and winked at her.  
  
„Answer honestly! Do you like Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her mouth but couldn't speak. Her face looked like a tomato. Sango grinned even wider.  
  
„Maybe he is attractive but he is still a hormone-drived jerk." Kagome whispered quietly, but not quiet enough. Sango could hear her perfectly.  
  
„So I am attractive." Kagome had turned to the door where the grinning hanyou stood and glared at him. Her face turned back into his normal colour and her face was anything but gentle.  
  
„No, Inuyasha. I spoke about you friend, that... what is his name again..? Naraku." Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground as he realized what she had just said. He heard the whole conversation but he couldn't not to hear it.  
  
„N...Nani????" he asked half growling, half yelling.  
  
„I think he is attractive."  
  
Inuyasha's anger turned into fear for a moment and it confused Kagome. „Don't go near him, Kagome. Once in that life do as I told you and don't go near that monster. Do you know what could have happened yesterday evening?" he asked in a worried and serious voice. It rang some alarm bell in Kagome's mind but she just ignored it.  
  
„Like you care! I think the only one is threating me is you." Said Kagome with hurt in her voice and stormed out of the room before anyone could stop her. 'Inuyasha, that jerk! I shouldn't have let him made me angry.' She thought as a tear slid down her cheek. She wipped it away angrily. 'That idiot! Why should I cry beacuse of him.'  
  
She walked in the city all the day and tried to forget what happened in the mrning. She just couldn't. With asigh she walked toward the beach.  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha as Kagome stormed out of the room. „Inuyasha you are an idiot. Kagome was right. Everybody now you like her REALLY."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as if she was an idiot and turned his head away. „I don't know what are you talkin' about."  
  
„Sure you don't." sighed Sango and stepped out of the room to take a glance at the 'sleeping' Miroku. „Inuyasha, would you oull him in here please?" asked Sango the hanyou and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Sango with fear in his eyes and throw Miroku in their room. „Thank you." Sango shut the door closed in front of Inuyasha's face before went to a glass of water to wake Miroku up.  
  
SPLASH   
  
Miroku jumped up and turned around. Sango giggled slightly before get on her old glare and poked Miroku's chest. „Miroku!! Why must you interrupt them! You insensitive jerk! You... PERVERT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SLAP   
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek with a dreamy face and looked up at Sango. She grabbed her towel and wlaked toward the shower. Her face was filled with (pretended) anger. Miroku grinned and grabbed her wrist.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she felt Miroku grabbed her wrist. She was about to slap him when she felt warm lips on her own and everything else flew away. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist but one of his hands slid lower and lower...  
  
„PERVERT!!"  
  
SMACK CRASH POW BANG   
  
Her eyes darkened and walked toward the sea. It was beautiful. The sun played on the surface and made it gold. The whole sea was gold. It reminded her something... Kagome slapped herself at his eyes thought. Why must everything aroun her be something like him. She had stepped onto the snow- white sand and sat down. She wrapped her arms around her feet and out her chin onto her knees.  
  
Kagome had closed her eyes and enjoyed the light breez touched her cheeks. She heard stepa came closer to her. Her anger had awakened as the man kneeled down beside her and touched her shoulder. She stood up in an instant but didn't turned around to face with him. Her shoulders shook slightly as her fists clenched.  
  
„Inuyasha, you jerk! You don't know when should you leave me alone, do you?" she whirled around but she found Naraku looked at her smiling instead of Inuyasha. She blushed and lowered her head. „I-I'm sorry... I had though you was someone else." Kagome murmured and the alarm bells rang again in her head as she felt had his hand touched gently her chin and lifted her head to face with him.  
  
„No problem, Kagome." He said and stroked her cheek gently with his other hand. Kagome blushed and pulled her head away from his touch. She could remember Inuyasha's warning very well...  
  
„Sorry, I have to go now." She said coldly and and turned to leave.  
  
„Why do you afraid of me?" Kagome stopped and turned back to him. She had studied his face but it was honest and confused. She smiled slightly.  
  
'Maybe Inuyasha was just jealous...' „No, I don't afraid of you but I really have to go back to the hotel." She said and started to walk away.  
  
„But it is dangerous for a beauty as yourself to walk around in the evening. Shall I accompany with you?" he asked and smiled at her kindly.  
  
„S-sure..." They went quietly for a while and the silence started to be very uncomfortable.  
  
„What did he do to you now?" asked Naraku suddenly.  
  
„Hmm? Who?" Kagome knew very well who did he talk about but she didn't want to speak with HIM about Inuyasha.  
  
„You know who I am talking about. I don't know what do you see in him. He is rude and a jerk." Said Naraku.  
  
Kagome stayed silent and sighed with relief as they reached the hotel. She turned to Naraku. „Thank you very much. Now... Goodbye."  
  
„Goodbye, Kagome." He said and took her hand, kissed it gently as he stared into her wide eyes. „Goodnight."  
  
With that he turned and walked away. The darkness swallowed his black figure. Kagom ran up the their hotel room and stepped in only to find Inuyasha laying on the bed in his boxers, grinning widely at her. Kagome made a face as she studied from his toes to the top of his head. 'I have to wash my face'  
  
„Hey Kagome! Don't you want to join me in the bed?" he asked with a smug grin. Kagome's glance turn away from his and she noticed a empty bottle of wine on the tabble... She made a face. 'So this is the reason of his happines'  
  
„No, thank you. Please calm Inuyasha junior down and tell me when I can come out of the bathroom ok?" With that she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the door while her words sank into his mind and grinned even wider. „But Kagome! Inuyasha junior is totally calm... at least temporarily calm..."  
  
„Then put some ice on him to make his fall asleep!" 'Idiot'  
  
„Kagome?"  
  
„Hmm?"  
  
„Want me to wash your back for you?" he asked in an innocent voice. He heard something hard hit the floor in the bathroom and Kagome cursed under her breath. [at least he have demon ears ne]  
  
„Want me to feed you with some soap?"  
  
Kagome turned the doorknob silently and peeked out from the bathroom. She smiled slightly when she noticed Inuyasha fell asleep. His face was peacefull and innocent. Something what he could never produce when he is awake. Kagome sat down next to him and studied his face for a few minutes before get into the bed near him.  
  
She turned her back to Inuyasha and almost fel asleep when she felt arms sneaking around her waist. Kagome's face turned red bit from the anger. She was about to push him away when he buried his face into her neck, took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. She blushed into a deep shade of red and frozed when she felt him kissing her neck gently. Shivers ran through her body and her eyes widened. Her heart started to beat faster as shirvers ran through her body again and again.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and jumped off of her just in time before her lamp hit the pillow where his head was a minute ago. „Inuyasha... How dare you? You went too far you bastard." Kagome hissed like cat and throw her clock at him.Å±  
  
CRASH   
  
It hit him on his forehead and Inuyasha fell off of the bed, his grin frozed onto his face.  
  
„Be a good puppy and sleep near the bed."  
  
End of the capter  
  
Do you like it? Or not? Please R&R!!!  
  
Next chapter: Chicken fight and Naraku's plan  
  
Your reviews:  
  
Ra: Keep going this is funny! Mmiray: Thanx, I am trying my best but.... --  
  
Asianvietgirl52: lol! This story made me burst out laughing so many times its not even funny! Ahahahahaha! I LUV THIS STORY! Hahahahahah! I hope ya update soon! Buh bye! Lol! This is my new favourite story for sure! Mmiray: Thak you, I am glad you loved it that much. Sorry for make you wait that much for the new chapiie TT (I am sooooo proud... sob)  
  
KellyLuvsInu: Could you possibly kill Kouga? I don't like him very much. Mmiray: ehh... I think I will just ignore him in my fanfic. At least none of you want him so I don't think you will miss him.   
  
Jenny: Very cute story. Thought I don't understand why you would make Miroku attracted to some other girl and then beg to Sango for forgiveness. I think that you should make Miroku more loyal. Mmiray: Yeah, but I didn't find any other reason to make him ask Sango out.   
  
Makeyourselfduo: I will be sure to make good use of those phrases... it's so boring speaking english... Good chapter! MWHAHAHAHAHA, im no longer bored thet means ashley lost her bet! Yay! Mmiray: Thanx.... Oo??  
  
Heather: great chappy!! Poor Inuyasha lol... hee hee ::tweak tweak:: Mmiray: thanx   
  
Shin1:Great story! You gotta update ASAP cuz you will bring smiles to your „fans" when you update! I am one of them! Mmiray: melted Fans.... sigh   
  
Jackie (Doggie Love): Even if they are some grammar mistakes it is still good! I am seriously loving it! It is so funny and romantic at the same time! I love how you made them hate each other at the start and then end up liking each other! T's kind of like the starting of the real anime! I'm not kidding! Ohh! I hope Kikyou, Naraku and Kouga die! (Kikyou the most) I love Dogs Mmiray: Oh yeah... the grammar mistakes.. ehheehh ;; Yeah, it's kind of the same put in the anime series Inuyasha didn't want to kis Kagome. evil grin   
  
Doggie-Love: That was funny. Also, I have to agree with Puppy-chan! Why did you make them kiss! Just reading it made me mad! I hope you die and turn into ashes! Well... actually not becuase if you do then you can't write/type and finish this fanfic. Well.... I hope Kagome and Inuyasha keep fighting. It makes it more interesting. Mmiray: =P turn her back to Doggie-Love   
  
Ceaseless Cloudy Days: NU! You're soo evil!! Continue ASAP please! Mmiray: SORRY FOR KEEP YOU WAITING!!!!!! TT TT  
  
Bgirlshaluvinu: Hey keep doing what u doing. If you can please review my story it is called 'From Heaven To Hell And Back To Heaven Again' Please review it and have your friend review it too! Mmiray: I reviewed it. That fic was great but I have no friend who like animes and mangas. sigh   
  
JojoBlond: Doggielove is and idiot. This story is awesome keep it up and update soon. Mmiray: Yes madam!! hug jojoblond  
  
Eternalhappiness: luv the story please update! Mmiray: sorry.... --;;  
  
Luna-miko: Hello! I luv ur story! It's so funny and cute! I hope u can update soon. It's killeng me! Mmiray: Just wait till the cliffhangers!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


	16. A little too much fun

I WROTE THE ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS  
  
The next cahpter is almost ready, I will update I swear. But after that I will go to Tunesia for a week, one week break and after that two week english-camp with my best friend happy sigh   
  
Thank you for the reviews!! I love you all!! But I think I will test Kagome's new weapon on Doggie-love's head.... Wary   
  
I don't own Inuyasha, if I am, I would pet his adorable ears. love love   
  
Happy birthday, Doggie-love!  
  
&&&&& Chapter 16. „A little too much fun..." &&&&&  
  
The night went verrrrry slow... at least for Kagome. Inuyasha kept jumping onto her or trying to kiss her or...even more. When he tried to slid his hands under her knee-lenght shirt (what she used as PJs) Kagome made his sleep with a frying pan.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes but shut them close in an instant when a wavw of pain hit his head.  
  
„Oww.... What the hell?!" he sat up and looked around only to find himself in the kitchen. He puthis hand onto his aching forehead and walked out of the kitchen, nearly fell over a frying pan. The memories of the last night slowly came back to him. Inuyasha grinned and stepped into the bedroom.  
  
Kagome slept peacefully on the bed, grabbing the sheets and smiling lightly. She turned her onto her back and mumbled something. Inuyasha walked to Kagome and leaned down to hear her. 'So what my dear fiancée dreaming about?'  
  
„Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and leaned closer, his ears almost touched her mouth.  
  
„Inuyasha you..." Inuyasha grinned smugly and tried to catch every word. „Inuyasha you are an idiot." With that Kagome bit down onto his ear. Inuyasha yelled and jumped up in an instant.  
  
„Wench, you have no shame!! Do you know how does it hurt?!" Inuyasha growled and yelled at her in the same time. He clenched his fist as tried his best to not to do anything he would regret. Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
„That was because you didn't let me sleep the whole night." She turned around and started to walk away when something hit her back and tackled her to the ground. „INUYASHA YOU JERK!!!! WOULD YOU STOP IT?!?!?!?!" she tried to get up but Inuyasha who happened to sit on her back was too heavy. „You fat pig..."  
  
„Nani?! Want me to let you see how muscular I am?" Inuyasha grinned evilly but nearly fell off of Kagome when she kicked his back. „Oww...."  
  
„No, thank you very much. Why should I want to see you, bastard?" Kagome felt really uncomfortable with Inuyasha on her back and the hard floor under her...  
  
„Cuz you are my little beloved fiancée. Have you ever thought about what always happen between men and women after wedding?" he asked in a husky voice and smirked when she felt her battle aura.  
  
„Get..off..of..me..you..fat..pig.." Kagome kept kicking his back. Inuyasha growled deeply, he started to get fustrated and grabbed her waist to turn her onto her back. Kagome felt his hands on her waist and was about to kick harder but suddenly she find herself staring into his amber eyes. 'Wha... Again... His beautiful eyes... I want to stare into them forever... WHAT?? Stop it!!' She felt like she wanted to cry. „Inuyasha why can't you just leave me alone? A lot of prettier girl running on the beach and waiting for someone to take them? Why me? What did I do to you? Why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
Inuyasha stared into her eyes. 'Doeas she really hate me thet much?' He studied her face, her rosy lips, her beautiful brown eyes, her silky black hair. She was beautiful but of course there were some girl who was prettier then her... However he didn't want them. He wanted Kagome... 'What did you do to me stupid bitch?' He stared at her for a few more moments and the grinned evilly... as usual... „Because you are the one who ever refused me... That's why I will make you mine sooner or later."  
  
Kagome looked straight into his amber eyes and noticed some strange glint in them. She didn't care. Her eyes burnt with anger and she clenched her fists. 'Why can't he understand? We have to marry for a life but he didin't mind because..!! He can't be that stupid!!!'  
  
She saw Inuyasha's grin grew wider with her anger and she closed her eyes to calm herself down.. at least a little... But suddenly she felt sometehing warm touched her lips. Her eyes opened up in an instant and widened in shock as she realized Inuyasha was kissing her. She blushed and tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and held them in pace.  
  
She didn't know if her heart stopped or pounded faster.His lips was warm, his kiss was gentle. She tried to free herself but he didn't let her. Inuyasha pulled away and looked into her eyes before a victorious grin crept onto his face. „I won the today morning's match." He said, still holding her wrists.  
  
„Let me go and I will show you who is the real winner." Kagome hissed like a cat. He held her wrists and she couldn't do anything. That was humiliating.  
  
„Ok." Inuyasha released her wrists and jumped off of her in an instant, she didin't even have time to punch or slap him.  
  
„INUYASHA, YOU WILL DIE!!!!!" Kagome ran after him and tried to kick him but he dodged it. Inuyasha laughed like an idiot while Kagome yelled with great anger.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome... That wasn't too difficult to tell what could have happened... Kagome glared at him from time to time and and Inuyasha winked at her and grinned every time he caught her glance. Miroku and Sango watched the two for a long time and it was getting scary...  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and noticed his fearful glance. „What?"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared behind Miroku's head as she tried to smile. „Nothing, really nothing." They all went back to eat. There was a uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Inuyasha get a great idea and nudged Kagome while she drunk...  
  
A shriek, a crash and man's yell was heard...  
  
And the whole day went like that...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stomped off of the hotel and sat down onto the stairs. „Inuyasha yu jerk. I will never... NEVER marry him. I won't be able to live like this" She wanted to cry. But this wasn't Inuyasha... she sisn't know herself what she wanted... Suddenly she heard music and her eyes lit up with happiness. She ran back into the hotel and flew into Sango's and Miroku's room.  
  
„Sango...I have... a great... great idea..." she said breathlessly from the running. She didn't even noticed Sango's blush as she pushed herself off of Miroku's lap.  
  
„And what would it be?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together and grinned widely. „Wanna dance?"  
  
Sango stood up, grabbed the staring Miroku's collar and throw him off of the room. „Get Inuyasha!" With that she shut the door in front of him. A sweatdrop appeared behind Miroku's head but Kagome's words slowly sank into his mind... He grinned and ran to get Inuyasha.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
„COME OUT, DAMNIT!!!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO YOU TO DRESS UP?!?!" yelled a very angry Inuyasha as he banged Sano's and Miroku's door.  
  
Sango made a worried face and turned to Kagome with a questioning face. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped to the door. „Sorry, Kagome isn't at home at the moment. Please left you message after the pips. Thank you!"  
  
Sango snorted and burst out laughing. Kagome soon joined her as she heard Inuyasha kicked something and cursed loudly. Sango wipped the tears away fromthe corner of her eyes and smiled at Kagome. „You know you are cruel...."  
  
„I will make sure Inuyasha don't want me to make his." Said Kagome smugly and continued to try on some clothes. She turned around in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She let her wavy hair down and it reached the middle of her back. She put on a light blue make up and she wore a pair od tight jeans with a light blue tanktop. It was simple but she admitted thet she looked really pretty in them.  
  
Sango stepped out of the bathroom with a hair drier in her hand.. She was almost ready. She looked at her friend and a huge smile appeared on her face. „Wow kagome, you look beautiful."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly „Thank you." Studied Sango up and down. Sho wore a pair of white ducks and a pale pink tanktop. „You look pretty yourself." She winked at Sango „Miroku will craze for you"  
  
Sango blushed and mumbled something about Inuyasha under her breath but Kagome didn't want to notice it.  
  
„Let's go!" They shrieked cheerfully and stormed out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha looked very angry, his ears faltted on his skull and he growled deeply. Miroku looked at him as they headed toward the dance club „Inuyasha, calm down! Girls need time to get ready."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him and continued stomping like it was no tomorrow. „Calm down?? She made fun of me!!"  
  
„Like it usually doesn't happen every day..." mumbled Miroku but Inuyasha could hear him very well. Inuyasha snorted and stopped.  
  
„What do you mean?"  
  
„Nothing, my dear freind nothing..." Miroku rolled his eyes „Will we get drunk?" he asked with a playful grin  
  
„Sure!" Inuyasha grinned evilly...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Sango giggled cheerfully after a quick entrance with the help of a little smile to the guards. It was really good sometimes to be a girl... a nice girl...  
  
Kagome grinned like an idiot even she didn't drink anything [yet.. hehhehh evil grin ] „Wanna dance or find the boys?" she yelled into Sango's ears. They couldn't hear each other beacuse of the loud music. Sango made a face and laughed.  
  
„Who cares about the boys?" she said dragging Kagome toward the dancingfloor. Kagome gladly followed her and started to dance. As they reached to middle of the dance floor they started to dance. Their body moved with the music perfectly. The guys around them stared like idiots...almost drooling.  
  
„Who will get a boy quicker?" Kagome winked at Sango and started to swing her hips a little more. Suddenly she felt hads on her hips and someone's hot breath on her ear...  
  
-----------------------------------End of the chapter----------------------- ---------------  
  
I hope you like it, R&R. I didn't do that for get more-more-more reviews I just wanted to get reviews from readers who didn't write yet rolls her eyes   
  
I will answer you reviews, I swear, but now I have to go to sleep glare at her mom   
  
Your reviews:  
  
Chrisy12: YAY! you updated! and i loved it! but kikyo sleeping with naraku? EW! that's gross! anyway wright more a.s.a.p.!  
  
Mmiray: That was just to make Kikyou more „popular" grins evilly   
  
Crazy-Kitsune: Yay! You updated! Inu plushie for you! gives mmiray Inu plushie  
  
lol kit totally loves your story, maybe as far as obsessed.  
  
Who is kit kidding, she newer gets obsessed. huggles kiba  
  
Ok so kiba is an exception...  
  
lol  
  
keep writing  
  
-kit  
  
Mmiray: Oo Kiba? Huh? Did I miss something? (I hope I am not an idiot...) Thank you for the plushie hug   
  
Shamanic Destiny: heeheheehee alarm clocks if I do say so tend to be Kagome's weapon of choice...and i should take a few pointers...when used in the right way they can be very potent weapons. Oh well I liked the new chappie please update soon I can't wait to find out what happens  
  
Mmiray: grin Maybe I will use your weapon-idea, it is very good... hehheh...  
  
Ceaseless Cloudy Days: LOL, that was hot. TT I'm such a pervert, I'm so sorry. XD But PLEASE continue! I don't care about the mistakes!! It's so...funny...and hot...LOL. XD XD  
  
Mmiray: The only one pervert here is me... smirk   
  
Remix-69er: love your story..but why is it taking soo long for kagome to admit he3r feelins for inuyasha?  
  
Mmiray: Cuz my story is more ineteresting in that way   
  
Lil-missa: i love it! i really really do, one of my favs...  
  
Mmiray: I am glad   
  
StarLightKagome: I love it! But I hate naraku he's so...creepy...and how could Kikyo do it with him!?!?! That's nasty...but I guess it DOES suit her...anyways update soon! I have Yaida Hitomi stuck in my head! Er! (She's a japanese rock/pop singer) woops I gotta go now and get ready for school!  
  
Kat  
  
Mmiray: I hate them both and they will... oops... nearly slipped out of my mouth... (I LOVE THE „WOLF'S RAIN"'S OPENING!!!!!!! drooling )  
  
Doggie-love: I luved it! I hope you update soon! This is like my fav. story since last month, or was it 2 months ago, I don't know. Anyway, DIE JOJOBLOND. JKS. Update soon. (Die Kikyo!)  
  
Mmiray: Thank you very much. Hey! Don't dare to touch JojoBlond or I won't update!! wary   
  
(But you are one of my favourite reader if an author can say that )  
  
Suzie: 0mg!! that was so good!! u have 2 write more!! i want to read more!! plz hurry up w/ another chapter! kk?!  
  
Mmiray: Ok   
  
Eternalhappiness: funny! lol  
  
please update-  
  
Mmiray: hai!  
  
Manuca: heyas!!  
  
omg totally awesome cool layout!I liked the end better,heheh he LIKES her!!yay!!soo fluffy!!waa please update!  
  
see yaa round!  
  
Mmiray: Of course he is. But I won't let them be happy too easily evil grin   
  
Makeyourselfduo: drunk inu! how amusing...  
  
sleazy kikyo, not surprising...  
  
o yea with the ashley lost her bet thing a girl i know bet that i would be bored till the end of time, she's so mean!  
  
please continue!  
  
Rori  
  
Mmiray: Drunk Inu will be more amusing in the next chapter Kikyo... pfff.... --  
  
K chan: NO! YOU STOPPED WRITING! cries PLZ UPDATE SOON!  
  
Mmiray: Sumimasen TT  
  
Hungarian Tiger: Rövid megjegyzés a történet KIRÁLY tegnap este már végigolvastam, de éjfél körül kezd az anyám életveszélyes lénnyé vállni úgyhogy a megjegyzést csak ma tudtam elkészíteni. Csuda egy házaspárt csináltál a két szegény párából, teljesen egymásba vannak zúgva és nem tudják bevallani hehehe. Hát mivel kérted hogy segítsek a nyelvtannal ezét ideje hogy kitérjek erre a részre, két problémát találtan, az egyik az, hogy szinte félsz a did szó alkalmazásától, illetve wan egy kis problémád a melléknévképzõkkel.  
  
Mmiray: Már korábban is válaszoltam volna csak egy a nyomi freemail (meg ne kérdezd miért) nem jelezte hogy írtál... hmmm... Mind1. Köszönöm, most hogy nyári szünet én is végigolvasom majd a te fanficedet. Na igen mindig is vonzottak az ilyen helyzetek (talán innen ered a nagy Ranma Årület is ehheehe...) Kicsit kerge meg merész fantáziájú vagyok de hát istenem... Nem tudom hogy ismered a www.manga.hu oldalt, ha van valami én a nap 24 órájából 25öt ott töltök a fórumon Mira néven az offtopicban.  
  
A „did"-tÅl pedig tényleg rettegek...   
  
Katie Keita: Hi!  
  
I just LOVED ur fanfiction, i love the style!  
  
it's perfect!!, well there's a little grammar error but it' still perfect , i love it  
  
i cant wait till thenext chapter!  
  
Mmiray: Thanx!   
  
Luna-miko: Funny chapter...Pleaz Pleaz Update! Keep up the good work!  
  
Mmiray: Hai   
  
Snug: It's alright. I think it would be better if you used a little more Japanese words though. Thanx  
  
Mmiray: I knew a lot but I am not sure others will undestand. I don't want to mix english and japanese.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490: Great story. Please update ASAP!  
  
Mmiray: Hai   
  
Denaliyasha: This is cute! I really like this story! :D I loved the Kikyou's Puppy suntan lotion! I think Kikyou should get stuck with Naraku and Kouga... should be left all alone. Laughs maniacally  
  
Keep up the good work!  
  
Mmiray: Great idea grins evilly and Hai   
  
Remix-69er: well if you would update more offten there would be more reviews!  
  
Mmiray: More review is not the point. I just want more READERS to review. (But with that of course I would get more reviews too rolls her eyes )  
  
Seida02: Please update! U must! So what if it's seems like it's patheic! I'm much worse! I have 14 chapters and only 50 reviews letting u know! Please check out my stories!  
  
Mmiray: I will read and review them   
  
...: umm why do you want more reviews? anyways here's one and i luv you story  
  
Mmiray: I was an idiot to say I haven't gor enough review.. Once more I wanted more READERS to review. (and my „I-won't-update-plan" worked very well evil grin )  
  
Reviewer: You're pathetic. 170 reviews is a lot. God, you've got to be the most stupidest writer in the world to go around demanding reviews. No offense, but stop acting all hostile.  
  
Mmiray: sigh   
  
Doggie-love: NOO!  
  
Please continue! I've been waiting like...more than 1 month for the next chapter!! My birthday is on Friday! Can you post it then? Please continue!  
  
Mmiray: As you wish and happy birthday! hug, peck   
  
Suzie: Wut a great chapter. rolls eyes Thats not what I meant! You have enough already, and authors shouldn't write 4 reviews  
  
Mmiray: ?? Oo  
  
Suzie: I can't believe how greedy u r being! While u wait 4 those reviews that u crave so badly, why don't u actually check ur spelling on that chap. It doesn't matter if u r sry or not! Don't b so greedy  
  
Mmiray: ... :P  
  
InuYashaKagome99: what!  
  
I wanted my chapter 16 (crying) r u happy now u got almost 200 reviews (some more cryin) I love your story i have been reading it since the first day PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE WRITE OH MIGHT LORD MMIRAY!  
  
Mmiray: LORD?? Oo faints  
  
Chrisy: it's going to be kouga isn't it? if so then that's going to be a great fight when inuyasha see's them.and if not...then just forget everything i just said! XD more ASAP!  
  
Mmiray: Who is Kouga? innocent puppy dog eyes   
  
Shamanic Destiny: oh is the guy thats dancing with her going to be Inuyasha...i sure hope so! loved the chapter and can't wait for the next one!  
  
Mmiray: Who knows? Shrug (me)  
  
Ceaseless Cloudy Days: grins that was hot. You're pretty good for somebody who doesn't speak English as their first language. Continue ASAP!  
  
Mmiray: Thank you very much! happy   
  
Anglgurlseara: hey i really like this story i hope you continue writing it. please send me the updated chapters and whatever you continue writing. Thanks  
  
Mmiray: Ok... If I won't forget...  
  
ChibiKenshin6490: Great Story! Hope you update soon!  
  
Mmiray: Hai   
  
Kikyouhater: Wow! Great story! update soon! and kill Kikyo!-  
  
Mmiray: Maybe.... At the and... evil grin   
  
StartLightKagome: NO! UPDATE NOW I COMAND YOU! Pulls out a bow and arrow NOW!  
  
Mmiray: Mmiray's eyes widened in fear... She shrieked at started to run away as fast as she could OK! OK! OK! OK! A next chappie is almos ready!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Makeyourselfduo: parents are evil!  
  
well that was an amusing chapter,  
  
starts begging please write more!  
  
Rori  
  
Mmiray: I must, otherwise StarLightKagome will kill me Oo   
  
Snug: That really didn't make sense, but whatever, this fic is worth reading so yeah. Thanx.  
  
Mmiray: I won't mix english with japanese. Gomen. Hmph  
  
Inuyasha1990: LOL this is so funy...the way they keep on trying to kill each other LOL Keep writing these good chappies! GOOD LUCK!  
  
Mmiray: Thank you very much... They will never change but you know somewhat I have to done my fanfic... but not yet grin   
  
Lina: luv it! this chapter was sort've funny  
  
Mmiray: Arigatou   
  
?The author? :Snug... take a deep breath ... thank you very much you are so kind... glare  
  
Mmiray: NANI??? Oo  
  
XsangoX: i really really liked it...man, i was so bored until i saw your fanfic summary so i decided that i would read it. -  
  
Mmiray: Arigatou. (I can't change the summary!!!!! KYAAA!!!! It didn't work!!! (...hate him more than anyone !!IN!! the Earth...)  
  
XsangoX: wow, u speak another language...wait i speak another language too. where are you from? well anyways, this chappie was really good and i hope you will update asap -  
  
Mmiray: I am hungarian (like Hunagrian Tiger too who write me a review )  
  
AngelofLight: NO DAMN CLIFFYS!please write more i love this fic and i wana know what happeneds!  
  
Mmiray: An angel shouldn't curse. grin Anyway (finally once) I will update SOON. Yay! 


	17. When a party goes wrong

My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!

By Mmiray

I don't own Inuyasha and sorry for mistakes!

Uh... oh... err... (A shoe hit my head what soon followeb by a clock, a table, a hammer etc...) OK!! I know I have promised. SORRY!! I was lazy, and I have a boyfriend (believe it or not, he is my first) so I didn't have so much time. (blush) But it's scholltime again and he lives 200 km away from me so we can meet only on the weekend TT I love him soo much... uh... sorry... Back to the fiction ;;

Chapter 16 „When a party goes wrong"

Kagome felt hands on her hips and someone's hot breath touched her cheek and ear. She made a face. She could smell that this certain someone wasn't completly ok. His every breath was full of the smell of the alcohol.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome's eyes widened at this thought and she stopped dancing... And there came the answer to her question: when she stopped the man behind her started to growl warningly. Kagome's face darkened because of her burning anger as she slowly turned around preparing to the worst. „Inuyasha you..."

Her sentence was cut off by the sight in front of her. Surely he was the most gorgeous sight ever. Maybe except Inuyasha. Inuyasha...

'Somehow he remind me Inuyasha! Thought Kagome as she stared at the man with wide eyes. He had long, silky looking black hair and beautiful violet eyes (what was foggy from the alcohol at the moment) and had a pretty muscular body, what anyone could tell easily beacause of his muscular T-shirt.

The man grinned stupidly and took an unconfident step toward Kagome who quickly took two step back, nearly fell over her own leg. „Hello my dearest Kagome! Wanna dance with me?" He grinned like an idiot while Kagome studied him up and down with the widest eyes she could ever product.

'His face... His clothes... and voice!!' Someone softly tapped her shoulder and Kagome looked back at Sango who seemed just as shocked and confused as her.

„I would bet he is... but he can't be, can he..??" sked Sango loudly, through the music. Kagome didn't have a chance to answer when the man wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck.

„Sango! Help me! Wha.. What are you doing?! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!!" but it it had no use. „Let me go you bastard!! What the hell do you think you are doing?!?!" Kagome pushed him away and slapped him with all of her strength. The man stepped back and blinked dumbly at her and tried to study her face... as if a drunken man can see anything, not just look out of his head.

The same grin appeared on his face as before. „You know the more you foght is the more I enjoy this game, my dear fiancée" with that he grabbed her arm painfully and shoved her to the wall not-so-gently. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment but soon opened them as she felt him kissing her neck.

It sent shivers down her spine and his words slowly sank into her mind. The sudden realization was stronger than anything. That time her whole body shooked but not from the pleasure, but from the anger. „Inu...yasha..."

The man pulled back and blinked down at the woman whom eyes were closed, hands cleched and eyebrows twitching dangerously but in that state he didn't notice any of this just when something hit his head and everything went black.

„Jerk."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango slowly started to get bored with the idiot, hormone-drived man surrounding her, she broke, kicked and punched her way through them. Suddenly women's laugh hit her head and without seeing anything she could tell what have caused the laughing and giggling. „Houshi..." she hissed like a cat as the crowd of sluttish women in „little" pink clothes came into her sight.

She couldn't decide if she should kill her favourite boyfriend there and then or torture him to death. Suddenly an evil grin plasted on her face and she made her way roughly though the circle of women. Then she could hear what was Miroku saying.

„... I am lonely, poor man, who don't want big things. I just want to love and being loved. You, the crown of the creation, a the littlle shining diamond of this dark and cold world, you are the medicine for my illness. Women are such delicate creatures, but still they are the only things to help a lonely and sad man like me. And the night is the ally of a man and a woman. Does anyone of you want me to show her-- „

„Good evening, Miroku! How are you?" Miroku froze in the middle of his speech This voice was familiar but strangely, no, suspiciously swet and gentle. He turned his head toward the voice, soul and body filled with hope but..

There she stood. In her whole reality, her angelic face was soo gentle, she smiled kindly down at him and her eyes... Her eyes promised him a slow and painful death. They were dark and if you look into them closely anough maybe you would be able to look the flames in them.

„Err... I... I am... fine... yeah... I am totally fine..." Miroku couldn't look away from her eyes and slowly fear started to fill his own ones. He tried his best to pull himself together and forced a weak smile onto his now „not-so-peaceful-and-perfect" face, but it soon faded away as the poisoned sweetness of Sango's voice reached his soul, his heart again.

„Great. I am glad. You know I am looking fo my boyfriend who happened to live me behind. You know him very well, he is a jerk isn't he? So would you please leave your fanclub behind for a sec and help me? Just a minute, I promise." Sango sent him and angelic smile and turned around, didn't even wait for his answer.

„Sure, my dearest Sango!" Miroku gulped, stood up and slowly followed Sango with the face of a condemned, following by the disappointed girl's whispering.

They went through the dance florr and ent outinto the garden. Sango stopped and didn't move, didn't even turn around to face with him. Miroku stood behind her, thinking of a good enough explanation. Sango's body shooked lightly and she whirled around with an unbelieveable speed, red aura glowing around her She clenched her fists into little balls. A sweatdrop appeared behind Miroku's head and he backed away just in time, before one of Sango's fists could hit him.

Sango's eyes widened from the surprise, she didn't expect it. She fell over because of her own buoyancy. Sango landed on her stomach and before she could realize what was happening Miroku wasstting on her back, trying to hide his huge victorius grin from her hot-tempered girlfriend.

„Let me go so I can kick your ass."

„No." Miroku crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked dwn at his defeated girlfriend.

„Let me go!" Sango practically yelled, everyone around them turned their way and small sweatdrops appeared behind their head.

„Relax Sango! Calm down, kitty!" said Miroku smiling like an angel and patted Sango's butt friendly.

„PERVERT!!!!!!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

„Be a god little puppy and sleep here!" Kagome made a face as she stepped over the fainted Inuyasha and headed back to where she left Sango... Umm.. Where Sango left her. 'I can't believe she could do that!! She ran away, enjoying herself while I was playing with my lil' Inuyasha.' She thought sarcastically.

Kagome was so deep in her dream-land to how to kill Sango, she didn't even noticed that she was walking straight into the worst thing ever... She looked up, but too late, she bumped into someone and fell over, landing hard on her behind.

„I am...sorry..." her eyes widned as she noticed who she ran into. Again, she heard Inuyasha's almost worried voice as he told her to stay away from him.

„Look, what do we have here" said Naraku with a gentle smile and reached out his left hand to help her up. Kagome stared at his hand as if it was going to bite her.

Naraku laughed lightly at her but it was just as honest as his gentle smile from before. „Come on Kagome, or do you want to sit here all the night?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink and took the offered hand, hardly made herself say 'thank you'. She raised and tried to pull her hand back but Naraku hold it strongly, lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand, but never look away from her chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome culdn't decide if she should blush and trying to stay calm or srceaming and slapping him with all her strength. But even if she could decide, she wasn't able to do anything. Naraku caught her with his blood-red eyes. There was a strange glint in them, something opposite of his gentle smile and silky voice. His eyes were cold and.... Cruel...?? But his words pulled Kagome back to the real world.

„You are beautiful tonight, as usual. Shall we dance?" He asked, still holding her hand strongly enough. It said clearly without words that he wouldn't let her go until she say yes to him.

„I.. err... umm..." Kagome's i sentence /i was cut off bye a sudden jerk what pulled her out of Naraku's hands.

„Oi, bastard! Who the hell do you think you are, grabbing MY woman's hand?!?!" Kagome felt strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist protectively and she was pulled to a strong chest. Somewhere she was glad but this stage wasn't so much better... She started to feel like a christmas present.

„hello Kouga! You know your arms are around me so I can't move... Would you please let me go? You know I have a little business" she siad, trying to stay calm.

„NO! Kagome, I'm sorry but I can't let you go with men around, all of them want you, drooling after you. The only way to save your innocent soul from them is to take you out of here. I will take you to my hotel room and you will stay with me."

A sweatdrop appeared behind Kagome's head and she looked up at Kouga as if he was an idiot. It was getting boring and men are soooo stupid. Kagome sighed and forced a bright sile onto her (now) angelic face.

„Sure, Kouga dear. I just want to go into the bathroom and make myself more beautiful to fit such a strong and handsome man like you."

„Uh... ok. I will wait for you here." Kouga immedietly let her go, but not before sent a death glare to Naraku what clearly said „my woman". Kagome had already disappeared in the crowd, rubbing her forehead and made a painful face. „Men are idiots." 'Now let's find that rotten traitor Sango.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyou stood near the wall, scanning the dancing crowd for a certain someone. She wore a pair of pink high-heels, a little pink skirt with an even smaller pink top what showed everything what it supposed to hide.

Her eyes fell onto Narakuwho seemed to be alone... without Kagome... She clenched her fists andstomped his wy but suddenly tripped over someting (this time not her own legs) and fell over it.

„Ouch...!! What the fu-- her eyes widened as she reaized who she just fell ovr. But somehow this man was different. „Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kikyou who now sat next to him. He blinked dumbly before a grin appeared on his face.

„Ki... Kikyou... Wanna dance wi... with me?" Kikyou studied him for a moment before she decided that he was Inuyasha and grinned mentally to herself.

She snuggled closer to Inuyasha who didn't seem to mind it, leaned to his ear and ket out a seductive, long, hot sigh before answered. „Yes of course, sweetie."

They walked to the dance floor, Inuyasha was bumping into everyone but probably he couldn't even feel it. In the middle of the dance floor Kikyou stopped, turned around, wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and sterted to dance as close to him as she could.

They danced like this for a long time and the air between them was getting hotter. Inuyasha started to kiss her neck, didn't knew what he was doing in his state. Kikyou closed her eyes and grinned evilly. She leaned closer to his ears again.

„Don't you want to go somewhere more quiet?" she whispered seductively.

„Yeah.."

Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha's hadn and started to drag the drunken hanyou... human at moment... away. But suddenly he stopped and a familiar grin appeared on his face.

„What's the problm, Inuyashie?" Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha with lust-filled, half-closed eyes what supposed to be seductive but Inuyasha didn't pay attention. „Do you listen to me? INUYASHIE!!"

But it had no affect on him anymore, Inuyasha stared at one point and tried to pull his hand away nut Kikyou didn't let go that easily. She looked where he was staring at and a fustrated moan escaped her lips. 'Kagome!'

Kikyou tried to yank him away agonized. „Oww.. Come on sweetie! Shall we go?! I will ma-- „ She was cut off by Inuyasha who was getting impatient and pulled his hand away roughly.

Kikyou shrieked after him in a voice what a banshee would be jealous of, but the loud music overwhelmed her high-pitched voice. A new song started started, a very good and popular one and as the crowd started to dance wildly. Inuyasha disappeared from her sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyou stomped through everyone who get in her way until she reached the opposite end of the club and Naraku, his back facing with her.

„NARAKU YOU IDIOT!!"

Naraku lifted his eyebrows and turned around with a glass of water in his hand, to find Kikyou was standing behind him, eyes glowing with anger... with the anger of a spoilt goose.

„What are you doing here idiot?! While you are drinking you wine peacefully MY Inuyasha and that bitch are-- „

Naraku silenced her with a single glance. It wasn't a dangerous look,, his is face was emotionless and cold, his anger's only sign was his shaking hands. „Shut up. I am working on it." His voice was quiet and calm but Kikyou could hear him very well through the loud music.

„I can see! With a glass of wine in your hand?! Go NOW and get her, useless idiot!!"

The glass in Naraku's hand exploded and the shards lodged into Naraku's hand. Kikyou's anger turned into fear as blood mixed with the wine on the floor and glinted in the colorful dazzle lamp's light. She turned her hand away, wasn't able to stand Naraku's glare. Suddenly he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to face with him. She could see her reflection in his blood.red eyes.

„What do you think, who you are, worthless whore?! I don't care about your little business!!" with that he turned around and walked away, seemd to be calm again.

„Where are you going?" asked Kikyou, her voice was shaking lightly.

„To get HER."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango felt the two glasses of coctail started to make her mind foggy, but that didfn't meanshe was drunken. Just made her a little... umm... happier.... She was dancing wildly with Miroku, the people around them gave them place and was staring with wide eyes.

Suddenly Kagome's scream broke through the loud music. Sango immedietly stopped dancing and listened to the loud, long scream, the shrugged her shoulders and went back to her own business. She knew that scream very well, she had a lot time to get used to it. She could recognize it from it lengthand tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

„KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Kagome felt something hit her back, and she fell onto a table. She felt weight on her, she couldn't stand up, not even move. She felt hands on roaming up and down her sides and someone buried his face into the back of her neck. „Who the hell are you?!"

The certain someone moved off of her but just for a moment to grab her by her waist and turn her around so she was on her back then... and she could see his face... Kagome moaned to express that he was getting boring. „Inuyasha... Please kiss me and get off of me, be satisfied, feel like you win and leave me alone for the next five minutes!"

„Never... I won... won't be sati... satisfied that... easily... „ said Inuyasha

„Wow dear, you could say a whole sentence. It's pretty good from someone who can't even tell if he is a man or a woman." Said Kagome sarcastically. Inuyasha blinked down at her dumbly till her words slowly sank into his mind. He grinned and lowered his face to her ear.

„Want me... to show... show you how.. I know... that I'm a ma... man?" With that he closed his eyes and lickked her earlobe. Kagome froze dead in her track as she felt something wet touched her ear.

'Is he...? IS HE..?!' „STOP IT!!" she struggled against him, but Inuyasha's weight and strength was too much. He slowly made his way down her neck and back up to her face, pulled back for a moment to look into her eyes, see the anger in them and laugh at her but... He nearly fell back from the sight.

Kagome felt as he planted hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and slowly back up to her face. Her whole body shivered from the sensation, as she felt and realized his body pressed against hers. 'What is he doing to me...? He is just a perverted bastard, a hormone-drived jerk!' Her eyes opened wide at this thought and filled with tears of the powerless anger. 'Yes, maybe it feel good but I am NOT a doll to drag around and play with. He just want to make me his, he said so!!' Anger filled her whole soul. She felt Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her eyes.

He backed away from the sight and stared at her with wide eyes.. Her rosy lips shaking lightly, her eyes filled with tears but not cuz she was sad. Painful anger radiated from her, he could almost feel as if it was surrounding and choking him. Inuyasha stared at her confused and immedietly let her go. He started to get out of his drunken state and he could tell that something wasn't good.

Kagome stood up and turned her back to him, tilted her head forward to cover her face with her hair. Inuyasha reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. In that moment Kagome spun around, looked straight into his eyes for a few moments, a lonely teardrop ran down her cheek but soon followed by another...

„Kago...me... what's the prob... prob... problem..?"

„NOTHING!!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could, sent him a last painful glance and ran away leaving the drunken, dizzy Inuyasha man behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ran back to the dance floor, still looking for Sango. She had to tell all of this to someone. Tears ran down down her cheeks in narrow streams and she wipped them away angrily. She supposed to enjoy herself tonight... But she couldn't be cheerful or happy. The dance even didn't help her. She sighed again, looking around once more for Sango, unsuccesfully, of course.

'I think I should leave...' she was about to exit the club when she felt hands on her hips again. Kagome whirled around, almost yelled into... Naraku's face. She sighed in relief and didn't even notice that she was staring into his eyes. Just when Naraku's words pulled her back to the Earth.

„Waht are you looking at?" he asked and gently lifted one of his hands to her cheek and wipped a teardrop away. Kagoe blushed and again, the alarms bells rang in her head and she pulled back from his gentle but still cold touch. Without Kagome noticing, Naraku's eyes narrowed but when he spoke up his voice was still silky. „Can I ask you for a dance?"

„Umm... I..." Kagome looked up at him straight in the eyes. She decided. She would reject him now, once and for all. And that was the moment she noticed Inuyasha stepped in and looked around dumbly. Her eyes narrowed, new tears welled up in them but she didn't let them escape. She turned back to Naraku and smiled brightly at him. „Yes, C'mon!" with that she practically pulled him onto the dance floor.

Naraku saw everything and smiled. But this smile told anything... It was evil...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango suddenly stopped as her eyes fell onto something. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. But there they were. Naraku and Kagome, dancing wildly, bodies pressed to each other.

It made her feel sick. Sango amde her way out of the dance floor to find Inuyasha before it's too late. It was very difficult, people were dancing and jumping like maniacals and she near fell down as they bumped into her from every direction.

„Owwww..." her whole body hurt when she could finally get out. And there he sat... A half filled glass of coctail in his hand and a lot of empty on the table near him. He was laughing like he was a lunatic and whistled after evrey girl who passed him... and some long-haired men to who sent him strange looks.

Sango ran to him and started to yank his T-shirt roughly. „Inuyasha!! You have to some!! NOW!!"

Inuyasha blinked at her and an intelligent smile crept on his face. „I will... go any...anywhere with... you and I will... I will show you what... a bad bo.. boy I am." Sango stared at him with wide eyes. Probably he didn't recognize her... She rubbed her forehead and tried to sty calm but it had no use.

„NO!! Listen you idiot: Kagome-is-dancing-with-Naraku. And they doing it wildly and... and... Ow Inuyasha, you muste help her before she do something what she will regret!"

„I am sorry... but I don't like... Nara... Nara... Naraku so I won... won't join them."

„NO!! WHO SAID YOU TO JOIN THEM?!?! YOU HAVE TO b SAVE /b KAGOME!! YOU ARE HER FIANCÉE!! YOU ARE THE MAN!!!!!!"

There was an hot glint in Inuyasha's eyes as he jumped up. He pounced his glass to the table and it shattered into to peaces. But Inuyasha didn't notice. „I WILL SHOW WHAT A MAN I AM!!! JUST LOOK AT ME!!!!" yelled Inuyasha but it was needless, everybody watched him with wide eyes. He jumped onto a table, laughing maniacally and started to dance. Women stopped everywhere and stared at him drooling. And this was when everything went wrong...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& End of the chapter &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A little cliffy... a dozen of shoes hits my head but I am still grinning

I know you all hate me now but I promise you will love the next chapter

PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE!!!!!!!!! **hide behind Doggie-love** I promise I won't write anymore depressive chapters... but it was necessery for the shake of the next chapters!! I think te whole story will be 18-22 chapters long but I don't know yet. And the pairing is still INUYASHA-KAGOME!!!! I wrote this chappie onto a paper first and it is not near the end of the original chapter, I made it originally double that lenght but I have wrote this rotten 9 page for three days near the school so I think I will die after I post it to 

&&&&&&&&&

Now the answers:

Kaoru4: UPDATE SOON! MORE INKAG FLUFF! PLEASE!

Mmiray: Uhh... Inthe next chapter. You will love it, I promise!

AlleyWings: lol who? They are so in for it! lol Inu really needs to stop being such a... such a... well i'm not sure what he is but he really needs to do something about it! lol i love it! Lol

Mmiray: Thank you very much! I am very happy when I get reviews like yours

Doggie-Love: Thanx for the greeting! Anyways, I loved it! This is like the best fanfiction I ever read! I'm not kidding. There's another fanficton I like. It's called "What I Did For Love". It isn't a story about an anime though. It's about k-pop artists. So dramatic! I cried like, on every chapter!! JOKES! Anyways, I hope you update soon! I'm dying to read it!!

Mmiray: I am really sorry!! TT I hope you liked this one too

Werewolf212: PLEASE UPDATE SON  
:D :)

Mmiray: Uhh..... --

JojoBlond: good chapter! i bet that the guy who grabbed Kagome at the end was Naraku. please update soon!!

Mmiray: You lost the bet **grin** You owe me something evil grin

Kit-Pudding: NO! THATS THE WORST CLIFFY I HAVE EVER SEEN! please write more PLEASE.

Mmiray: ;; sorry...

FANG SISTER 1 aka:RAY : More..Please!

Mmiray: As you wish

Sarah: Ah! You are absolutely TORTURING me! Hurry up and finish it soon! I love your story so if you don't finish it soon, I'll...I'll...whack your head with a stick! You should have lots of time to finish it anyways. It's summer break!

Mmiray: I will bite you w**arning glare (just kiddin, thanx for the review)**

PreciousBlood: OO...speechlessif my mom ever said that her company was first I would've blew up in her face saying "Well...obviously, Your company is more important than me and my happiness. Congratulations, Mother, you've just managed to give Pond Scum a new name." I cannot stand parents that put thier work before thier families. My mom does to, but I've rarely even talk to her(no conversations. non. zip. nada. only calls for dinner and etc.)So I've rarely faught w/ her...and the part w/ Inuyasha and him trying to hold on to me(unbutton his wet shirt part.) If someone did that to me, I'd step back, pull my shoulder strap down, rip the hem of my dress and scream "RAPE!" and start crying(fake of course) Ha ha. That should teach them a lesson or two. You could also do this at school to the guy that keeps on bothering you...but i wouldn't recommend it unless you were desprate...

Mmiray: rolling on the floor and laughing I think I will use this idea later!! :D

Precious Blood: Totally agree w/ you about Kik/Inu pairings. They suck. Hate them. She should just get over him cuz she's never gonna have him back in the episodes. Stupid living un-dead whore. She's nothing but dirt under our feet...literally.. ish...

Mmiray: I like you more and more

Unseed Jade Eyed Wolf: I love this story i read it when first wrote then i lost i was so pissed cause i couldnt find it and here iit . i am so glad you catch inu and kag at their best fighting . lol do you think you could read my story rebellious soldiers

Mmiray: Of course, sorry, I will read it tomorrow (I have enough of fanfics for nÅ±tonight )

K chan: cries I LOVE YOUR STORY!! PLZ UPDATE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!YOU ROCK!

Mmiray: hide behind Doggie-love again... SORRY!!!

AngeloflLight: lol your right

Mmiray: Of course I am. smug

Rain the Godess of the c: I love this story it sounds like it should be a funny romance movie or some thing I hope that the guy that kagome is dance with is inuyasha and not naraku or koga uh hold on I have to kill naraku once and for all( pulls out a gun) hello naraku die bastard die(shoot the gun repeatly) all crap i ran out of bullets ah  
Mmiray save me

Mmiray: **give her a huge boksz of bullets** Kill him instead of me too, you know I can't do this, I am tha author... At least I can't do this yet. BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! laughs maniacally

: next chap?

Mmiray: One more sentence?

Cookie: i a huge text /i

Mmiray: Thank you. It's good to know but your review was the 1# why I didn't update. My confidence fell to 0. -- I needed a half month to get over it.. and I spent the other half with my boyfriend

Akiraton: Love The Story! plz update soon!-

Mmiray: Thank you and sorry ;

Courtney: Its great but the spelling isnt that good.  
But the story is WONDERFUL!!

Mmiray: Thank you! I am learning, and I hope I am getting better

Pnay-princess: Ha-ha. Kikyo is the leader of the InuYasha Fan Club? eye rolls She DOES kinda dressed like a slut. I like your story so far!!

Mmiray: Yeah, it shows off very well how much I love Kikyou grins evilly Thanx

LiquidFusion38: This is by far my favorite story that I have read so far. Pleasee update soon. I'm adding you to my favorite author and my favorite story list. Keep it coming :).

Mmiray: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! hug

Mooshy: hey, are you going to be putting another chapter up her soon? The story ish great.. no.. aweosme! but what can be a great story with no more chapters ;;?

Mmiray: I am working on them. Sorry for made you waiting TT

lilangelyuna ) : sobbing WHY DID YOU STOP?! YOU WERE ON SUCH A GOOD PART! PLEASE UPDATE SOON OR I WILL DIE! I MEAN, LOOK! YOU ALREADY MADE CRY! SUDDENLY SMILES You're a great writer and I absolutely LOVE your story! E-mail me when you update, k? Ja!

Mmiary: took a step back Ok.. OO (I will send you the new chappie in e-mail )

Chibikins: oh please please please update soon! your story is wonderful! nad so much fun to read! hope theres more fluff in the next chapter!   
  
Chibikins

Mmiray: Not in this chapter, it's a little more serious but it will be in the next chappie as I said earlier.

StarLightKagome: Yes, that IS right! StarLight Kagome WILL kill you if you don't update! D not to put any stress on you or anything Lol. Keeps her bow and arrows near j.i.c. He he, now we wouldn't watn StarLightKagoem to find her bow and arrows would we? I'm jsut playin! I'm not going to kill you! (Yet) I'm not that mean! (THAT) Update soon okay! Smiles at her bow and arrows also if you're hungarian, do hungarians speak english? Or are you just really good at it?

Mmiray: Yeah, in Hungary people can't pass high school without an very high level english exam what's called „middle-level language exam" (I think I can translate it like this) But we can take german exam so we don't have to take the english one. We can choose. But almost everyone can speak english more or less. But I am really godd at it in my age. Did you watch the olimpic games? There was a lot of hungarian dopping-case. --

SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! Uhh... If you kill me I won't finish my fanfic!! warning glare

S A K U R A22: no ;; n i was getting to the good part to plz update before u go to camp plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz! luv ur story :P

Mmiray: I AM REALLY SORRY!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! TT

HazelEyed Freak: Please update! looks around room for things I-I'll give you a toy! eyes something else A-a new phone! A new car! Oops, went a little too far. sees cookies AH-HA! A cookie. I'll give you a cookie. watches you walk away with ALL the cookies Hey, wait! I said one. A cookie, not ten! NO, my cookies! crying My delicious cookies...wa! LOL  
  
See what happens when you update? Good things. Wonderful things. Marvelous things.  
  
HazelEyed Freak  
  
Remember: Updating is good. Updating is your friend. So do it. :) XD :P

Mmiray: munching on the cookies Thank you and sorry

OO .... Baka laughs lol

Mooshy: yeah!! Finally i know we are going to get a new chapter soon, hopefully, And thanks for the AN note too! Lol.

Mmiray: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doggie-love: I forgive you. I just hope you update soon. Thnx.

Mmiray: Thank you! Now here I am for you for you till the next summer break 

Akiraton: i was so happy to c 17 but it was an author's note...--...well plz update son!! thx 4 the pix again! mine was blury and urs were clear! arigatou!

Mmiray: You are welcome I send this pic to every reader who write me a mail

Sorry!!

AngeloflLight: its ok but when you do update i will be expecting a long chappy (j/k). once again dont worry about it but update as soon as you can. when ever that may be

Mmiray: Thank you very much! (hugs AngeloflLight and kiss him/her on the cheek) Yeah, it's a nine page long chapter in word with 12 sized letters. Is it long enough?

Eternalhappiness: aw!  
yur story is really really good.  
but when you come can you please  
please update very soon-

Mmiray: Sorry.. TT TT TT

KenshinLover45: E! This story kicks ass! Update soon!

Mmiray: (sigh) --

Tidna: thats ok

Mmiray: Thanx.

Crazy-inu-chick: aww i hope u get all ur problems settled. and i just wanna wish u a good day for what ever day u decide to read this review

Mmiray: Thank you ver very very much! Just to read this reviews made me feel like a lot better. (hug)

Wateva: awsome story. I'm not goin to start buggin u 2 write but it would be nice if u did. It's a great story and should be continued. Just one thing...please don't make kagome get drunk. i hate it when ppl do that. inuyasha can get drunk just not kagome. it happens in too many fics.

Mmiray: As you wish

Nii: NO!yet another cliffy  
NU!

Mmiray: (grins like an idiot)

Makeyourselfduo: your forgiven.  
as long as you update imeadeitly afterwards! starts to cackle maniacally  
Rori

Mmiray: (runs for her life) Asd the school dtarted I did it!!! Into my excercise book and I had to type it too

Battousai-frk ) : i'm lovin' it so far. continue writing. it's not good. it's great

Mmiray: Thank you and sorry! ;;

citiegrl ) : i'm loving it so far continue writing

Mmiray: SORRY SORRY SORRY TT

Keiko : oh this is so kawaii and romantic

Mmiray: Arigatou

battousai-frk ) : ah update or else i'll hunt you down. i'm loving the story and i want to know what happens next. which guy is it? you evil cliffhanger writer! update lots. please please please and quick!

Mmiray: (gulp) I AM SO SORRY!!! GOMEN NE!!!!! TT

battousai-frk ) : ah update or else i'll hunt you down. i'm loving the story and i want to know what happens next. which guy is it? you evil cliffhanger writer! update lots. please please please and quick!

Mmiray: I will bite you (wary)

battousai-frk ) : update or else i'l kill you

Mmiray: Come on, just try it! (evil grin and long, sharp nails) ((It just came my mind, my friend always calles me Miraneko-chan cuz Mira is my other nickname and every friend of mine say sooner or later that I am a cat))

battousai-frk ) : update or i'll kill you and

Mmiray: (challenging grin) and? :)

CRAZYPERSON: Please update fast, I really like this story

Mmiray: Thank you and sorry ;;

inukagfan13 ) : write more soon please!

Mmiray: SORRY SORRY SORRY TT

Silvia165 : this reminds me of till death do us part but still different in some odd way anyway update a.s.a.p

Mmiray: the only thing what's the same in them is that they have to marry for the shake of the company. Nothing else. It's my story from the start to the end (smug)

angelic-kuti: update already!

Mmiray: When you wrote the review I started to write this chapter

Aoi senshi: wahh plz continue ! its great!!

Mmiray: As you wish

StarLightKagome: Awe T.T you're making us wait MORE?!?! ( I hope everythign works out so you can update!

Mmiray: Everything worked out and I am very happy in my own little pink world (no, I hate those UV-pink stuffs )

Lana: you have to write more please

Mmiray: Ok

Sessisammainmine: please right soon! all my favorite people have stoped writing, and im now desperate!

Mmiray: Be happy!! (If you can be happy because of this chappie ;;)

I think my next reviews will be 'Yay, you've updated' and 'Kagome is dancing wildly with Naraku and Inuyasha kissing Kikyou's neck?! YOU HAVE NO SHAME!! YOU MADE ME SICK!!! YOU SHOULD DIE AND BURN INTO ASHES!!" (grin)

Now, finally I am ready!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Happy**


	18. Sunshine and a weak branch

**My husband? NO! My biggest enemy!!**

- Grinning like an idiot and hopes the dear readers won't kill her if she pretends that she is just a poor, crazy, Gollam-like something - T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sorry for mistakes!!

Warning: a little ecchi.. nothing serious... --

**Chapter 18. _SUNSHINE AND A WEAK BRANCH_**

Inuyasha tried to climb onto the table but he lost his balance and fell off... He has fallen onto his back and looked up at the ceiling dumbly for a moment but the idiotic grin soon appeared on his face again. He jumped up with new energy and this time he sucessfully climbed up onto the top of the table but with his leg he kicked his glass of beer and it streamed onto everyone around him. Inuyasha ignored the angry yells and the death glares... or he didn't even want to notice them.

With that occupied expression on his face he started to pull off his shirt while he danced seductively... at least as seductively as a drunken man can dance. No angry yell could be heared anymore... The women were busy drooling and staring at his bare, muscular chest, and the men were also busy pull their women as far as they can from Inuyasha. Soon a huge crowd assembled around the table.

Inuyasha looked down at the women surounding him and and threw his T-shirt between them. The women was screaming and pulled each other's hair to get his sweaty shirt.. But a too familiar voice overhelmed the others. It was high-pitched and REALLY annoying.

"Back off, dirty bitches!! He is MINE, his shirt is MINE!!!!" Inuyasha stopped dancing as this voice reached his ears through all the other noises and the fog in his head. He tried to focus on that certain someone but the whole world seemed to turn around and around.. And on the top of that, the damned table was jumping under him too. He made a very intelligent face as he tried his best to keep his balance and recognize that girl in the same time... Black hair.. Chocolate brown eyes...Pretty face.....long legs...short skirt... A dumb grin appeared on his face.

'Kagome!' He sat down and slowly, really sloooowly and carefully get off of the table, nearly fell over as he tried to stand up again... He made his way through the crowd to his 'Kagome'

----------------------------------------

Kagome stopped dancing as the suspicious and way too much joyful woman-scream reached her ears through the music. It made her come to consious and she realised who she was dancing with. She looked at her hips and saw his hands on them. Her face darkened and pushed his hands away. She turned around.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kagome on a cold and a somehow dangerous tone. Her eyes were cold but the disgust was radiating from within her. Everyone could feel her warning aura.

"Nothing, my beautiful Kagome. Nothing." answered Naraku. He spoke quietly but Kagome could hear him very well. She should have felt satisfied with his answer and calm down but.. There was something in those bloody-red eyes what told her nothing good and it sent chills down her spine. She mustn't trust him and she knew that.

"Ok. Then just leave me alone. I have to--" another shriek cut off her sentence and she turned the bar's way. Her eyes fell onto him... Her eyes widened and she couldn't do anything, just staring at him. But not because of the sight. 'I can't believe...' Her eyes darkened and a lonely teardrop appeared in one of her eye's corner. A teardrop filled with anger and humiliation. She clenched her teeth and fists, fury radiated from her whole body. Her shoulders were shaking slightly as she tried to fight back her tears. With no success... Tears welled up in her eyes and he wiped them away angrily.

Naraku looked at her face. The anger and sorrow what was radiating from her eyes made his eyes widened...made him shown out his surprise. He followed the way she was staring at. The he looked back at Kagome and watched as that little and shiny teardrop ran down her cheek and died on her lips. He grinned evilly.

"Is that your fiancé? Congratulations." That was the final attack... Kagome whirled around and slapped him. She looked into his emotionless eyes for a few moment before she ran out, crying.

"Tsk-tsk.. Oh no no Kagome... Bad girl... I think I should punish you." whispered Naraku as he wipped the blood away from his lips and smiled like the devil itself. He followed her out to the park.

----------------------------------------

Miroku suddenly let go of Sango. She looked up at him with a questioning face. He pointed to Kagome's way with his head as an answer. And looked into Sango's eyes with a meaningful look. She looked at where he had pointed, just in time to see Kagome slapped Naraku and ran out.

Sango was about to go after her when she cought Naraku's glance. And his smile. He left, the way where her best friend disappeared a moment ago. Sango's eyes widened and pulled hardly onto Miroku's T-shirt. "Miroku! We have to tell this Inuyasha! Hey! Are you listening to mi?? MIROKU!!!" but he didn't pay attention to her. His eyes were foggy and his face was emotionless. This wasn't Miroku... Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the ancing floor.

Sango stared at her desperate eyes. 'What's wrong with him??' She tried to free herself wildly, but he didn't let go, instead he tightened his grip and then it was really painful to Sango. "MIROKU!! What the hell is wrong with you?! Let me go!! I have to stop that bastard Naraku!! I have to warn Inuyasha!!"

"No." It wasn't his voice. It was cold and lower. It sent chills down her spine.

"What..? WHAT?! LET ME GO!!! INUYASHA!!!" Miroku's face darkened and pushed her to the wall with full force and pinned her there. She yelled out as her back hit the wall and she felt pain in her back. 'It can't happen... It can't be Miroku... No....'

"Don't interfere!" Sango stared at him with teary, fear-filled eyes.

'It can't be him...'

An almost invisible spiderweb glinted near his head...

----------------------------------------

Kagome walked on the lightened path in the woods, more and ore deeper into the park. She stared at her feet, she didn't even looked where she was going. Why did she reacted like this?? Inuyasha is just a perverted idiot... and he looks at her as a trophy. And she hate him right?? Right. And you can't be jealous of someone you hate right? Right. So she wasn't jeaous... it was just... It was just she is missing her mother and it came into her mind... Yeah... She cried because she wants to go home. Sure... But... Why does her heart starts to beat double speed when he touch her.. even if he tries to force himself onto her... No. It's beacuse of him again... That rotten little bastard is handsome.. and strong.. and attractive in some ways, she has to admit it... BUT he is still a player. And she hate him... Yeah... Surely... Anyway, she lives in this body, she KNOW how she feels right? Right. And--

She stopped. She looked up and she found herself in the middle of the park, surrounded by bushes and trees. It seemed like the whole park was moving around her. She had the feeling that someone was following her. She shook her head impatiently because of her own stupidity. But the feeling didn't flew away as it did usually.

She turned around and forved herself to calm down. Her eyes were scanning the shadows for any sign of danger. She was ready to run if she have to. She picked up speed, and her heart was beating rapidly. Then she was sure that something was following her. From time to time she could hear a branch broke under something's leg... She was half-crazed beause from fear. 'Where is that damned disco?? Did I go that far??' It seemed like she was getting deeper and deeper into the park.

Then she heard it again.. A branch cracked in the woods, close to her... very close to her.. She stopped and she could hear that certain something for a moment before it stopped as well. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself... Her bady shook and she almost fell over as her legs nearly gave in. She heard it again... Clearly.. Something made its way through the bushes to her... It got closer and closer. She gave up and fell onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and a tear run down her cheek as the creature stepped out of the bushes.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and snapped her head up to see into the creature's eyes... There was nobody and nothing. The park was quiet and from the distance she heard the music. No branch-craking or red eyes in the shadows. She stood up and was about to walk away when...

_CRACK_

Kagome screamed and started to run as fast as she could. Suddenly the lights on each sides of the oath are turned off... She almost fell over but there wasn't pitch black. It started to dawn. She stopped for a moment to keep her balance. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and she pulled to a strong chest.Her first thought was Inuyasha and she wanted to laugh in relief... but she couldn't. This man was somehow different. And there was this horrible feeling... A hand slipped up from her waist and the other grabbed her hip. She tried to free herself but he was too strong.

"Hello Kagome" her blood froze in her veins. This voice... This man... She didin't even tried to fight back her tears, panic and fear overhelmed her.

"Na...Naraku...Stop this... Let me go... Please..." said Kagome quietly, in the end she almost whispered. He didn't respond... She gasped as she felt his hand slipped under her shirt and made its way higher, his cold fingers slide on her soft skin. He reached her bra.. Her fear disappeared for a moment and anger took it's place. She struggled against him with all of her strength. But it was nothing for him. With his other hand he tightened his grip on her. She had no chance, but she still fought. Naraku looked down at her and grinned evilly. This would be interesting.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she felt him licked her ear and slowly made his way lower. He placed open-mouthed kisses onto her neck and sucked on her delicate skin. "STOP!!" tears run down her cheeks and she slowly gave up. She couldn't fight him... Naraku grabbed her wrist and turned her around forcefully. He tried to kiss her but she jerked her head away immediately. Then she pulled her hand back by surprise and ran away as fast as she could.

Kagome didn't see where she was running. She didn't care about anything... All she wanted is just to be as far from him as it was possible. But she felt arms grabbing her waist and she fell over onto her stomach. She couldn't move... She couldn't fight... She couldn't do anything against him... She felt him jump onto her and flip her over onto her back. Naraku pinned her arms against the ground above her head with one hand and pinned her body to the ground with his own. She looked into his eyes... Her tears washed little strips into the dirt on her face. He grinned evilly and his red eyes were filled with lust. Naraku leaned down to her ear and licked her earlobe. She felt his hot breath in her ears as he whispered into them. "Your face is covered with dirt... But don't be afraid, your tears will clean them off completely. Cry and scream, no one will hear you"

Kagome's eyes widened and her whole body started to shake wildly "NO!!! NO!! STOP!!!! I DON'T TOUCH--" she was silenced by a forceful kiss. She cleched her teeth and looked up... Kagome saw the first sunbeams on the trees' leaves. Hope glinted in her eyes as the realization hit her. Maybe she has a chance!

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP M--" she was cut off by another kiss and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Kagome started to cry as she felt his other hand slip up to her breasts... No... There was no way she could be saved...

--------------------------------------------------

Kikyou yelled like a banshee and tried to get back "her" shirt. She was busy pulling a blond girl's hair when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from her beloved shirt. She struggled to get free and was about to bite his capturer's arm when she heard a familiar, husky voice from behind herself. She stopped fighting and let him pull her closer.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's hot breath touched her skin but the only thing she noticed was...

'KAGOME?!?!' she wanted to slap him so hard but suddenly her angry face softened and and darkened again... but this time from the evil smile of her lips. She turned around in his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Then after a few seconds she pulled away and licked her lips seductively. (The women around them made long faces)

"Yes, sweety?" Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha with huge, innocent eyes and ran one of her fingers up and down on his bare chest as she pushed her hips to his. Inuyasha made the stupidest face ever. He blinked at her dumbly for a few moments and then grinned like the fool he was.

"I...I knew you..want m..me..." Inuyasha tried to look very clever and be attractive but you it's very hard when you don't know who you should talk to...WHY WAS THERE TWO KAGOMES?!?!?! And to look more manly he leaned against the wall... and fell onto his back cuz the wall was 10-15 meters away... "That fuckin'..wall..jumped awa...away..." Kikyou didn't even try to hide the pity in her eyes but she forced an angelic smile onto her face. Anyways, it's all the same for him now, isn't it?

"Yeah, I can't wait any longer. Please...Inuyasha..." Kikyou whispered into his ear (when he finally got up) hotly and seductively. She grinned like the devil would when she felt his arms tighten around her and one of hands sllide down onto her butt. She enjoyed this for a few more moments and then pulled away and took his hand. "Let's go"

Inuyasha followed her like a little, good puppy.. a very dizzy and foggy-minded puppy. Kikyou pulled him into a room. There was no windows, just a red lamp. When he finally found the door, she closed and locked it behind him. With a meaningful smile she turned to him to say something but she couldn't even start her sentence. Before she could do anything he grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed and kissed her hungrily. Kikyou moaned into the kiss and pulled back. She tilted her head to let him kiss her neck and smirked.

"Kagome.." whispered Inuyasha and he kissed her again.

"Yes, I am here." Inuyasha's hands slipped under her tank top and he pulled it off of her. He didn't even take a look at her, just started to kiss her neck again and slowly moved his head lower.. Kikyou closed her eyes and caressed his back, pulled him closer. With his left hand Inuyasha caressed her inner-thigh. Suddenly he stopped and Kikyou moaned impatiently. But he didn't hear her. A horrible feeling hit him. That feeling when you feel you want to hide, when your heart and your blood freeze and your whole soul fill with extreme fear.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked down at the girl. Something was definitely wrong. He could tell even when his mind was foggy and slow. But the fog slowly started to disappear and he had the strongest feeling ever.. He heard screaming in the distance... At least he almos heard a srceam... And it feared him even more. He shook his head but the screaming didn't stop or softened, not even a bit. Instead, it get louder and desperate... This voice.... This voice was familiar... He shook his head violently but it didn't help.

Kikyou looked up at him as she felt him pull away. She was about to moan but her moan caught up in her throat. Her eyes widened at the realization. She snapped her head to the side to look at the clock: 6.00am. She gulped and watched as silver bangs appeared in his black hair and his ears grew longer.

Inuyasha felt like he was going crazy. The scent of the sweaty bodies, alcohol and parfüm filled his nose as his demonic senses retuned and his mind was cleared. And fear. It was slight but he could feel it. He was sure that he had felt it earlier. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall ashe tried to concentrate... He felt like he had slept and then woke up from a nightmare. And that familiar scent again... A familiar scent mixed with extreme fear. And screams. Screams what overhelmed the music and the crowd. A familiar voice. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized this voice. He wanted to cry and rage at the same time. Horror - what he never felt before - filled his whole body and soul. His shoulders started to shook violently because of the passion within him.

"Inuyashie!! My love, what's wrong?" He whirled around and looked at the bare chested Kikyou. Anger raised in his veins and his blood boiled. He grabbed her wrist, his nails almost sank into her skin.

"Where is Kagome?!" he yelled at her, bared his fangs and tried his best to not to rip her apart there and then.

"I don't know. Naraku does." hissed Kikyou and laughed evilly. But stopped immedietly when long, sharp nails ripped the pillow apart where her head was a moment ago. She looked into his eyes, Inuyasha could smell that she was scared but she tried to look strong and confident.

"Shut the fuck up you dirty whore!! I swear you will pay for this!!!" With this Inuyasha stormed off of the room.

----------------------------------------

Helpless anger filled him as he heard the distant screams turning into sobbing. Her suffering's scent drove him crazy. He stormed over everything and everyone who stood in his way. He made his way through the closed doory and he ran deeper and deeer into the park as fast as he could. He could feel her scent getting stronger. But it wasn't just her sweet scent... He could smell Naraku too... His lust.. His desire... Inuyasha bared his teeth at the thought. 'How dare he touch my woman?!'

He picked up the speed even more as another scream was heard. She must be very close. He ran into a corner and stopped. His blood boiled at the sight in front of him. There he was. Laying on his finacée, kissing her. He pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands and the other was trying to take off her bra. Her shirt were laying near Inuyasha's feet, ripped into two pieces and her jeans were unbuttoned.

Kagome cried ans tried to get away but she had no chance against Naraku. Inuyasha tilted his head and his bangs covered his face. He bared his fangs and clenched his teeth and his fists. His whole body shook violently. His fingers whitened. Blood dropped onto the ground. It came from the little strips where his nails sank into his own palms. But he didn't notice. Naraku jumped up and whirled around. Inuyasha stood there, looking at him with the look what promised him painful death. Blood streamed from within his fingers.

"Naraku you fucking bastard!! I will kill you!!!! Hpw dare you?!?! Kagome is MINE!!!!!!!" with that he launched at Naraku, and he almost ipped his head off. Naraku dodged his attack and whirled around, but not in time... Inuyasha's nails sank into his shoulder and reached the bone. Naraku yelled out in pain and jumped back. But he didin't have time to realise what was happening, Inuyasha has already launched at him again. Flames raged in his eyes. Naraku narrowed is eyes and when Inuyasha's nails reached his chest suddenly he disappeared.

"Run away, you rotten beast?!"

"No, Inuyasha... I will return... And I will take her with me where you can't help her"

Inuyasha clenched his fist once more but a weak moan made him come to his mind. Kagome was laying on the gorund, shivered slightly. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her and took her into his arms bridal style. She didn't do anything, she didn't open her eyes and smiled at him, and didn't fight against him... She gave up totally, it seemed that she didn't even realize what happened around her. He looked down at her face. It was clear... Tears washed the dirt off of it... Her eyes were still closed and crying shook her whole body.

"Shhh Kagome... I am here. It's over." he said gently and touched her forehead with his nose.

"Inuyasha!" She opened his eyes and it seemed that this was the first time when she realized that she was saved. "I thought you would never come! I thought he would..he would..." she cried out loudly, and wrapped her arms around his neck as if she was afraid of let go. No one knew what she had been through.

Inuyasha watched her crying into his chest. 'Everything is because of me.. I am sorry Kagome.. As if you know..' With a sad sigh he walked away with Kagome in his arms along the beach and watched the sunbeams were glinting on the sky-blue water. It was beautiful.

Kagome calmed down... She felt so safe and relaxed in his arms. She looked up at his face and her heart started to beat faster. His face was different now, like when he is asleep. She smiled at the though... 'Inuyasha really is a nice guy... when he is asleep' And he saved her. She reached outher hand and touched his cheek with a slight blush on her own cheeks. Inuyasha looked down at her, totally confused.

"Thank you" said Kagome and caressed his cheek for a few more moments. Then she couldn't stand his glance and turned her head away, blushing.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sit somewhere?"

"Yes..."

With that Inuyasha leaped onto a high branch (onto a nearby tree) with Kagome. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist tightly. Kagome blushed but let him to do... maybe she wanted him to do... maybe... sure... She leaned her head on his bare chest. She could hear his heartbeat... yeah... He is a creature with feelings... but... is he?

"Inuyasha?" she whispered and stared into the nothing "Why did you save me?"

Inuyasha gently took a hand under her chin and pulled her head up to look into her beautiful eyes. He stared into them and sank into them compeletly. He caressed her cheek with his hand and his glance wondered onto her rosy lips.. He wanted to kiss her soo much! He looked down at her with emotonfilled eyes, and he didn't try to hide them this time. Kagome gasped, he was so different.. This Inuyasha was gentle, kind, worried... and did she saw it right? Is there really in his eyes? Can it be..?

"I am sorry. It's all because of me... I am so sorry Kagome." He didn't turn away from her eyes, he looked deep into them, and Kagome let him see every feeling in them. She parted her lips as sank deeper and deeper into his amber ocean. Inuyasha leaned closer, and looked into her eyes for permission... Kagome leaned closer as well and tilted her head a bit. There were only inches between them and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took it as a yes, pulled her even closer, closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her...

_**CRACK**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kagome sat on the ground, caressing her aching butt... "Ouch..." Inuyasha laid near her, faced down in the sand. "Inuyasha... Umm... Are you okay?"

He jumped up, his head was like a tomatoe. Every kindness and worry disappeared from his eyes "NO!! I am not okay!! That damned branch cracked and I fell off!!"

"Oh my god, poor lttle half-demon Inuyasha!! He fell off of a treeeee!! I hope your nails didn't broke down!! I think I am the one who supposed to cry"

"I'm not cryin'!!!! Anyway, it was your fault so you should apologize before I get really angry at you!!"

"WHAT??? MY FAULT??? You were the intelligent one who leaped onto that branch!!!

"And you are the one with that huge butt!! You need a long long diet, cow-girl!!!"

"IIINUYASHAAAAAAA...."

_**CRASH POW KABUMM CRACK**_

And a very angry Kagome stormed away...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**End of the chapter-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Do you like it? Or don't? Please REVIEW!!!! Please please please please please!!!!**

**I will answer the reviews tomorrow... I don't have enough energy... _- dead -_**

**Please, someone check out this chapter and send me the mistakes! Please! mi-chanfreemail.hu (I wrote it for 5 hours and it 10o'clock now so please forgive me for the horrible mistakes.. I am VERY tired T.T )**


	19. It was a nightmare or a dream?

**My husband? NO! My biggest enemy! **

By Mmiray

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does… sigh_

_Oh yeah! And sorry for mistakes! °_

**Chapter 19. „It was a nightmare… or…a dream?"**

'Owww… I know there will be a beautiful, sunny day. The sun will shining, the birds will chirping and the flowers will be just as beautiful as his silver hair. On that beautiful day, I will kill Inuyasha. I swear I will kill him… Under a blooming cherry tree…' thought Kagome as she stormed over the beach, her fists clenched. She was dreaming of that wonderful day, when she will kill Inuyasha with her own two hands. Maybe she should struggle him…? Or kick him to death…? Or-

„Hey, wait a minute! I didn't mean it that way! Hey, Kagome!" her thoughts was interrupted by his irritating voice.

„Oh yeah!" Kagome whirled around, put her hands onto her hips and stared at Inuyasha who nearly ran into her. „Let me guess… You meant it as a complain, but you couldn't express yourself the best. Am I right?" she smiled at Inuyasha with the smile of an angel. Inuyasha put a finger to his mouth and looked up.

„Yeah, kind of… I didn't mean you are as heavy as a cow… I am sorry Kagome, please forgive me." Said Inuyasha and looked at her with huge, innocent puppy dog eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

„Are you ill or something..?"

„No I am not… It's just… When I watched you, I had to realize something…" Said Inuyasha, and caressed her left cheek with his hand… Kagome blushed, but didn't pull her head away from his touch. It felt so good; his hand was so soft and warm.

„Wh..What did you realize, Inuyasha?" she looked deep into his eyes, searching for that familiar flame of passion in his eyes… But this time, she just couldn't find it.

Inuyasha pulled her closer, leaned to her ear and whispered into it quietly. „I realized that you are not as heavy as a cow. No at all. You look like a cow." For another second Kagome was under his magic, but suddenly pushed him away. Her eyes were wide and filled with anger and embarrassment.

„WHAT? I LOOK LIKE A……?" Yelled Kagome and stared at him. Slowly flames started to form around her body…

„Yeah… You know you have wide mouth, small, stupid, dark eyes, wide-„

„WHAAAAARGH!" Kagome launched at him, and before he would be able to realize what happened, she grabbed his hand and bit down onto it as hard as she could. Inuyasha yelled from the pain and fell over his own legs, straight back into the cold, salty water. Kagome looked down at him, her eyes said „You pathetic little worm… I will stomp onto you next time". Kagome hmph-ed, turned over and walked in the direction of the apartment 'I WILL KILL HIM! JUST WAIT INUYASHA; YOU WILL BEG ME ON THAT BEAUTIFUL DAY!'

**-----------------------------------------------**

'That stupid wench... Who the hell does she think she is! I am her fiancée, or what..!' Inuyasha rose to his feet with the speed of a thunder and rushed after the cruel cruel Kagome… When he finally reached her, he grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. „Now listen carefully, stupid cow-girl. You wi-„

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the so-called cow-girl snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face resting on his muscular chest. „Inuyasha?"

„Yeah…?"

„Thank you. Please forgive me, I shouldn't yell at you. I mean you DID save me, I should have been thankful."

„Well, yes." A grin appeared on his face. „Don't you think it's the best time to be thankful?"

„You are right." Said Kagome and her hand sneaked down to his shirt. Inuyasha didn't know what to do: grin and be his normal hormone-driven self or star at her with wide eyes and opened mouth. Finally, he decided near the first one… Kagome unbuttoned his last button and her hands slipped up again. Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes to enjoy the situation. Alone with Kagome on the beach… Suddenly he felt a strong push on his chest and he fell into the freezing salty water.

„What the..!" Inuyasha stared up at her and split out some salt water. His face slowly turned into the so familiar deep shade of red and he bared his fangs. „What the heck are you doing!"

Kagome looked down at him with pity in her eyes. „Inuyasha… Are you really this stupid? Oh please, tell since when am I such a bitch to thank you THAT way, huh? Geez… „ said Kagome and the victorious laugh burst out of her. Before Inuyasha could come back to his senses, jump up and launch at her, she ran away… Laughing… „What an idiot!"

Inuyasha rose and stormed after her. If anyone were on the shore, she/he would have probably run home crying from his sight… 'My dearest Kagome… You REALLY think you can run away from me? Stupid bitch…' With this thought, he jumped up and landed in front of her. Kagome shrieked and nearly bumped into him. „I got you. And how can you that stupid to think you can run away from me? From a half-demon."

„..Uhh.." Kagome stared up at him. His face swore her nothing good. „Oops?"

„Yeah. Oops…" With it, he took a step. Kagome whirled with a loud scream and tried to run away. But in a second, a very heavy and evil Inuyasha sat on her back.

„It hurts…" Moaned Kagome. And made a hopeless try to throw him off of herself.

„No, it doesn't. Liar." Growled Inuyasha dangerously.

„Ok. Then grope me. Or harass me. Just get over it quickly." Sighed Kagome. „Inuyasha, you know, you are really boring. You can never show me anything new. Anyway… Why do you harassing a cow?" Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt a hand on her tight.

Inuyasha watched her face eagerly and grinned as a blush appeared on her face. He started to slip his hands higher. But suddenly Inuyasha pulled his hands away. "You are right. My hand might get dirty and smells like an ugly cow. Uggh." With it he jumped up and ran away, didn't even give her a chance to strike back.

"Selfish idiot. I won't chase you. I am not an animal like others.." mumbled Kagome as she stood up and slowly walked toward the apartment. "From today, I am a real lady. And not even Inuyasha will be able to stop me. Hmph." 'At least I will be lady till I get a chance to kill him'

**-----------------------------------------------**

Kagome stepped into the house like a real queen. Followed by Inuyasha's sarcastic glance. 'She is definitely not normal…'

Suddenly a crying Sango stepped out of her room. "Kagome…" Kagome blinked a few times as Sango ran to her and started to cry hard on her shoulders. "Kagome… Miroku… He…"

"What's with that pervert?" Asked Inuyasha sarcastically, but soon regretted it as Kagome's shoe hit his head. "Owww…"

"Come with me, Sango! Let's sit down in your room, ok?" said Kagome, smiling kindly.

"Y..Yeah.." They stepped into Sango's room and Kagome closed the door behind them. They sat onto the bed. Kagome put her hand onto Sango's shoulder. Sango stared at the floor, and Kagome has the feeling that her best friend is trying to avoid her eyes…

"Sango, don't scare me! Please, tell me what happened with Miroku!"

"He… He hit me." A single tear rolled down on Sango's cheek. She was still staring at the floor, but Kagome could see her eyes. They were filled with sadness and pain.

"WHAT! He did what? No, it can't be. Miroku would have never done such things." Said Kagome. She was confident about what she said but Sango's eyes… 'Why would he do it? No way. Miroku is a really good person.'

"I… I don't know… Yesterday, when I tried to go after you-Kagome! Please tell me Naraku didn't do anything to you! He didn't, right?" Sango stared into Kagome's eyes, her face was all wet from her tears.

Kagome bit down her lower lip. "No. He didn't come after me."

"I thought… I thought he wanted to.. Oh Kagome, I am so glad!"

"Yeah… But Sango, please tell me what happened! What did Miroku do?" Sango turned her head away again, but she seemed to be calmer then.

"When I tried to go after you, he pushed me to the wall… I can't explain.. His eyes were cloudy. No emotion, no glint… He was scary. I was scared. First I thought he was kidding, but then he pulled me out of the club and hit me." Kagome stared at Sango who was crying and shaking again with opened mouth. "He said don't go near the club or else I have to be harder on you. I jumped up and yelled at him. He hit me again. Harder. And…" Sango looked into Kagome's eyes. "He was crying, yet the cruel grin was on his face."

"Oh my god…" Kagome froze, and didn't know what to do or say. "Sango… He… Why…"

"I don't know… I think…" Sango hide her face into her hands. Her whole body was shaking wildly as she tried to fight back her tears. But they kept on falling from between her fingers. "I think.. he doesn't love me anymore"

"Oh, Sango… I want to say 'It's not true' but I can't. I will be honest." Kagome hugged her crying friend and caressed her cheek gently. "If a man really loves you, he wouldn't hit you. Love doesn't know violence."

"Please go out Kagome. I want to speak with her alone." Kagome snapped her head up and sent death glares at Miroku. Sango stared at him with fearful, painful, wide eyes.

"No. Get out of here, Miroku." Hissed Kagome and hugged her friend protectively. "Why do you want me to get out? To hit here again if she tells me anything? You are late! You-"

"Kagome, please. I would never hit her. I would rather kill myself." There was something in his eyes that told Kagome he was telling the truth. She narrowed her eyes at him, but Sango suddenly pushed her arms away.

"It's okay Kagome. If there is something to finish, I will finish it now. I want to speak with him. Please.." Kagome stood up without a world and went out of the room.

'I hope she will be alright. If that bastard dares to hurt her..!'

**-----------------------------------------------**

Miroku stood in front of the door and looked down at Sango. He wasn't scary, but Sango was ready to jump away. She stared at him, tears welled up in her eyes. Memories came into her mind. Memories about a gentle, kind man who really loved her, who was ready to give up everything for her, to die for her. When he held her in his arms, whispered their dreams into her ears. She was happy, she was smiling. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. If everything were to collapse, his arms would be the last safe place. Always.

"What did I do wrong, Miroku? Why did you stomp over me? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, cuz I will never let you do that again to me." Whispered Sango, loud enough. Miroku's shoulders shook slightly, and a frozen arm reached up to his neck and started to struggle him. His blood froze. He felt like someone was tearing his heart off of his chest.

'No… Oh no… Sango…' "Sango, please! Listen to me. Hear me out. You don't have to, I will not trying to explain myself. I was weak." Sango snapped up her head.

"WEAK! And when you are weak, you hit your so-called girlfriend! Yeah… very brave. Congratulation! Do you know what you are? A worm! Come on! Why don't you come here and hit me, huh? Come one. I don't care!" Sango's whole body shook with anger mixed with sadness. Her eyes were frightening. She couldn't see from her tears that rolled down on her cheeks everywhere. But she didn't care. "You bastard! I don't want to hear you out, there is no explanation of what you did! You were weak..! Go to hell!"

"THAT WASN'T ME! " Miroku looked up at her, and Sango near fell back onto her bad. His cheeks were wet from his tears as well.

"What's the meaning of this?" She hardened her heart. He hit her and she would never forgive him. "Tell me, who else would it be? You have a twin brother, I just don't know about him, huh?"

"No. It was Naraku!" yelled Miroku hopelessly. 'She won't understand… I will lose her… It can't be… Why did everything turn out this way? Why? I can't go on…'

"Nara..ku..?" Sango stared at him for a few moments. The turned away, and watched the wall without a word. "No, Miroku. Kagome said nothing happened. Why would he have done that? I can't believe you are such a liar" She whipped away her tears. 'I won't cry. Not because of you.'

"He did. He almost raped Kagome." Said Miroku quietly.

"Don't lie! Anyway, how do you know, what happened?" She was still staring at the wall and slowly calmed down.

"Inuyasha told me. I don't know why she didn't tell you. But this is the truth." Miroku took a step toward her.

"Why am I supposed to believe you? She is my best friend. You are…" Sango closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Who am I to you, Sango?" Miroku kneeled down beside her. Sango turned to him and looked into his eyes. She didn't find even a trace of lie. He was sad. And his loving glance was caressing her soul.

"Who you are, Miroku? I don't know anymore." They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Everything was like the old times again for a few minutes. The know each other, they loved everything on each other. But Miroku broke the magic.

"No one will ever love you more than me. I was just weak. Naraku took the control over my body. I couldn't do anything but watch what he did to you." A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Sango reached out and whipped them away gently.

"Is it true? Miroku, what you… Naraku did is unforgivable. You don't lie to me, do you? It was horrible to see your smirk and those emotionless eyes." Sango slipped off of the bed, and kneeled down in front of Miroku. "Did you say the truth? I will believe you now."

"Everything was true, Sango. Everything." Miroku reached out for her and pulled her to himself. Sango felt the same warmth, the same safety. She leaned to his ear and whispered into it.

"I love you" Miroku hugged tight and buried his face into her neck.

"I love you too, Sango. I would never hurt, you know that, don't you?" He kissed her neck and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Yes, I do. Miroku, we should tell Kagome what happened between us. I think she has worried to death by now."

"Okay." With that, he picked up his beloved girlfriend bridal-style and go out of the room with a delightful smile on his face. Sango rested her head on his muscular chest, smiling happily. She was the happiest woman on the Earth. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku. "I will explain everything, my dear Kagome. But now I have to go to the beach with my one true love. Excuse me!" With it, they stormed off.

"I am eager to hear your fairy tale." Said Kagome sarcastically to herself. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Came the answer from the hanyou, who was laying on the couch, staring at the TV.

"I have to tell you something. So please turn off that stupid thing and listen to me." Kagome's voice was cold. But Inuyasha didn't notice, he was busy growling about 'women and their idioticies'.

"What?" Inuyasha stepped behind her and reached out a had to grab her shoulder.

"What happened, it means nothing." His hand stopped half-way. "You always humiliate me, harass me. You don't care about what I want, I am just a toy to you. You saved me and I owe you one, but it means nothing else. I won't let you playing with my emotions. I am not an object, and I fed up with you. You are selfish and a bastard."

"…"

Kagome stood, didn't turn to him. A minute flew away and he didn't say a word. "Inuyasha, don't you have anything to say?" No respond. She finally turned around but he wasn't there. 'Inuyasha?'

**-----------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha leaped onto a branch and stared at the ocean, listened to the waves. Her words didn't left his ears, his head. He was angry, but somewhat sad. Sad..?

"_I am just a toy to you."_

'Of course. What did you think? Stupid…'

"_It means nothing."_

'I don't know why I saved you!'

"_I won't let you playing with my emotions."_

'But you hate me, don't you. If you don't… I don't care!'

"_I fed up with you."_

'Great! Something common… I can't be someone other! Hate me, I don't care! I am like this.'

"_You are selfish."_

'Why? When did I decided something myself? … No… She didn't mean it this way…'

"_I am not a toy"_

'But I act like you are one… Why..? Why can't I tell you..? I am a coward with a big mouth… I always hurt you, make you cry… Why..? If I were brave with feelings too maybe we would be able to be together…'

"_Bastard."_

'Yes, I am.'

Inuyasha clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He hit into the tree.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" He buried his face into his palms. 'How can I be such a fool? She always cries because of me. She hates me..! How could have everything gone this far? Why didn't I realized it sooner! Now everything is hopeless..! It can't be helped..!' He shook his head violently. 'I can't believe it! No… I thought I won a war and I lost her… Why does it hurt this much?'

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at the ocean, at the beach, at a broken branch. 'Why did I hurt her..? Why couldn't I wrap her in my arms and show what I am when I am alone..? Why couldn't I ask her where does it hurts? I am a selfish bastard.'

He stood up, leaped down and walked back toward the apartment.

**-----------------------------------------------**

The telephone rang. Kagome stood up with a sigh. 'But I was right. Yeah. He is a jerk.'

"Yes? Oh, mom. How are you? How is Souta? I miss you. News..? What news? Yeah. Yeah. What!" She fell onto her knees and put a hand in front of her opened mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall from her eyes. "Please say you are kidding. It can't be… " She put it down without saying goodbye.

Her face is tired, her eyes are two dark, empty space without stars. She stared into the nothing for a moment before burst out crying. "Why! How can you do it! Why everyone think I am an object! I have a soul, a heart!" She shrieked crying. "What the hell is wrong with anyone! I feel like I am going crazy!" She stood up, leaned to the wall, and the crying shook her whole self, soul and body.

Inuyasha stepped into the house and froze at the sight. His Kagome was crying heartbreakingly. 'Because of me…' He stepped to her and put his hand gently onto her shoulder to turn her to himself. He had to say and ask something.

"Kagome? Please don't cry! I want to say something. Please listen to me…" His voice was kind, loving and gentle. He watched her with so much love in his eyes. How much he wanted to caress her, hold her in his arms! But not now, she would think he is tricking. And she has every right to think of him this way… "Kagome-"

Kagome lifted her head and looked up at him. Her face was scary. Pale, her eyes were red and puffy, and there was a small, unhappy smile on her face. She watched his face. His eyes, his lips, his cute dog ears. Everything she got to know so well. His familiar face. No, she didn't hate it. Not at all. He was everything to her. "Inuyasha, isn't it strange? Now everything is over and I finally realized it wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream."

**By Mmiray**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I hope you will forgive me… I haven't updated for a VERY long time. I am really sorry. Please everyone, forgive me. _

_Well it was a short chapter, forgive me for this one too. But I have already written the last chapters in Hungary and that one was longer. -.- … sob_

_And forgive for the crying and no happiness. I know, it starts to get really dark, but just wait! J I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_If someone want to help me check on the mistakes, then copy the chapters into Microsoft word, correct my stupid little (?) mistakes and send it to me in e-mail. mi-chanfreemal.hu_

**MILLION THANX TO DRVNKRAZEE**, my professional ass-kicker. Thank her/him for this chapter, because I think I wouldn't have been able to make myself continue without him/her. Thank you again, dear annoying friend! -bow- -hug-

…well, my father is playing on the computer so I cannot update right away. Therefore, I decided to write you something about me. (I am writing on my little laptop. -love-

I am in a sad mode cuz I am away from my boyfriend for a weak. Well, I can live it through (I lived it through in school-time too) but I miss him. We are not like others who go out with each other... He lives 200km away from me so it would be really complicated to us to travel to each other every day. So we sleep at each other's place.

It's wonderful! We can be together all day! It's like I am the star of some manga anime. O.O I am 16 years old (I will be 16 years old on July 24) but we can sleep together. Well, we are going out for a year now. And I am very happy. He is my first boyfriend and my first at anything. I mean kiss and… uhh… etc… And we love each other very much. It's a really deep love, comes from the heart. I know it will not fade away. I am so happy!

And we met on the net! O.o Not on some partner finder page, on a manga forum. Strange, isn't it? So net-love exist! Hmph! First we went to the zoo and the amusement park. It was wonderful! When he had to go, I let him hug me. It was so warm! He said "I would like to do other things but I don't want to scare you away from me."

On the second meeting we went to the so called Margit-island. It's a huge island, and a huge park in one. There is a small zoo too. And people can rent bicycles, little cars. We rent one, had a lot of fun. We sat onto a huge tree, he was behind be, wrapping his arms around my waist. And I listened to his heartbeat. It was so relaxing. When our bus stopped at were he had to get off, he quickly leaned to me and kissed me.

Ok, end of freetalk, my father went to sleep. Bye till the next update! -wave-

Oh yeah! And I have already planned (really) the last chapters so thank you very much, but I have really good ideas :)


	20. Life is just a few hours

**My Husband? NO! My biggest enemy!**

**By Mmiray**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.**_

_**Sorry for the sad and maybe soap-opera like chapter but hold on, I hope you will like this chapter as well.**_

_**Well I did my best to avoid mispelling and grammar mistakes but I am still not english so forgive me. I will ask my boyfriend to check it and I may repost it but I wanted to update as soon as I could.**_

_To Majorbobe: Really? And can you tell my why does my story sucks? And why didn't you left my your e-mail adress? Afraid of I may answer:P I bet you didn't even bothered with reading it. :P Well, I don't really care, I have more then 500 other reviews what says "OMG wonderful". But I am really curious why did I deserve such a harsh and jerk review. :PP_

_Well people everyone has their right to speak out what they think of me or my fiction, but if someone thinks my story "sucks" at least do it a little more politely (I had worked hard on my fic and I do not deserve something like this) and tell me why, what did I do wrong. Thank you guys!_

_And thanks for those sweet reviews. I noticed that I can answer them, so from now on I will (If you leave you adress of course). At least a "thank you" _

**Chapter 20. "Life is just a few hours"**

Kagome lifted her head and looked up at him. Her face was scary. Pale, her eyes were red and puffy, and there was a small, unhappy smile on her face. She watched his face. His eyes, his lips, his cute dog ears. Everything she got to know so well. His familiar face. No, she didn't hate it. Not at all. He was everything to her. "Inuyasha, isn't it strange? Now everything is over and I finally realized it wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream."

Inuyasha just stood there and stared at her with wide eyes. A voice inside him told him to hug her, but he didn't do it. "What? What are you talking about?" His eyes were worried, there wasn't a single glint of hope in them. Even if he asked her, somehow he did know what did she mean. Kagome's hands were effing around with her shirt, and a teardrop rolled down on her cheek. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked up at Inuyasha. Her eyes were very strange and even more scary. Empty, cloudy. He couldn't see anything in them.. There was nothing.

"My mother phoned. We aren't engaged anymore, there won't be a wedding. She said they will some to pick us up in the afternoon, we have to pack up. And it is forbidden to us to meet ever again." Inuyasha's heart broke. She was shivering as she spoke and her voice abandoned her. She was staring at the floor, like his glance were burning her eyes. Inuyasha reached one of his hands toward Kagome's, what were still effing around with her shirt. "Don't Inuyasha. Please. It's hard enough already." Tears were rolling down everywhere on her face, from behind her closed eyes. Inuyasha could feel the same pain, suffering but only his eyes were what showed the war inside his soul. Everything was over, and couldn't be fixed anymore.

"Kagome..." he dropped his hand.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you to find Sango and Miroku? They will come with us as well. And they will return home together." The last sentence was only a mere whisper, but it hurt Inuyasha's ears more than when she yelled at him.

"Alright. Can I leave you here.. alone..?" Worry were radiating from his words. Kagome was surprised, even when the fog of sadness made her mind cloudy. A few hours ago he was busy irritating her. But it was all the same, she didn't want to know the reasons. She wanted to say goodbye without anymore sweet memories about Inuyasha, that she will have to destroy later.. She could feel that the sobbing is starting to struggle her, so she just turned away from him and nodded without a word. "Ok. I will be back soon."

Kagome sighed and went upstairs, to pack up her stuffs. She felt empty, doing what her mother orders without a question. She took everything from her with a single telephone call. For the sake of the company.. 'I wish the factories all would just burn into ashes...' she hated all this family shit. She was just a puppet, moved by the hands of money. 'My own mother... I could never imagine she would have been able do to something like this... She have never loved me. She couldn't have done that. I shouldn't have been blaming Inuyasha from the begining. I hate them. Both of them... They aren't parents.' Fury took the place of heartache and sadness, her soul raged. Her hands cleched, but then slackened again strengthless. She didn't cry. What could someone do, whose hands are tied up with chain?

When she reached this point in her thoughts, she entered the room what she was sharing with Inuyasha for these weeks. Strange, sad smile appeared on her face at the sight. Her side of the bed were made, while the other looked like it was the scene of a war. Shirts, turned inside out boxers were laying on the ground everywhere. She couldn't do anything, just smile at this. Some other time she might have been angry, and would have thrown all of his clothes out of the window, but now his childish dispersal seemed sweet, and was one of those things, she loved in him so much. Kagome was staring at her feet and her eyes widened at the realization. But it was so clear, even for herself, but she was to proud to admit it.

'Something I love in him...? Do I love him?' Her glance fell onto one of his shirts that laid on the ground. She stepped to it, put up with a shakig hand and sat down on the hude bed with it. She rose it to her face and suddenly a familiar, masculine scent filled her nose. She could have recognized it even from a thousand other, it was so special to her. She closed her eyes, and silently let her tears roll down on her cheek. Memories overflew her. She could almost feel his hand caressing her cheek softly, and she would lean into the beloved hanyou's warm touch, she could almost feel that safe feeling, when he leaned above her, when he hugged her, when she could feel his hot breath on her skin, when she could see the love that was buried deep in his amber glance what she didn't notice earlier. Or her pride didn't let her notice it.. Kagome slowly raised her head and pulled herself out of the sea of memories. When she looked around in the room, Inuyasha was there, everywhere. But the room was chilly, and his warm touch on her skin was just a slight breeze... "Inuyasha, I love you. I love you..." She weeped, dropped his shirt and ran out of their room.

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! Meanwhile Inuyasha went to tell Sango and Miroku what happened !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

Inuyasha left the apartman without a word. He didn't want to think about anything, he didn't want anything, he was tired. Not phyisically. Tha fate's irony, that everything had to go wrong helplessly, when he finally faced his own feelings. And when he finally decided to tell Kagome his feeling. Their parents were cruel. They let them come here, let them to to live through their life's most beautiful weeks, and when they wanted to fly, they tore their wings off, stomped over everything. And noe they expect them to forget everything what happened here, to forget each other.

Inuyasha's hands cleched and he hit the ground with full strength. 'DAMNIT! I just can't accept it...' But he didn't have a chance. He can't fight his father. There are rules in the demons' word. He continued his walk on the beach with anger mixed with bitter, to search for Sango and Miroku. It took him at least 15 minutes, to find them. They were lost in each other's embrace and seemed to be happier than ever. For a half moment anger's and jealousy's destructive power flamed up, but soon extincted, as Kagome's tired, sad eyes came into his mind.

_They will come with us as well. And they will return home together._

Inuyasha shook his head violently, he didn't want to think about it. He stomped to his friends, not really politely, sand were flying up after every step he took. They looked up at him with strange, indignant eyes, but Inuyasha was never famous of his perfect manners. So a long time ago they got out of the habit of trying to be indignant openly. Inuyasha stood beside them, with his head turning toward the ocean as if he was just wondering about its beauty, and he spoke up but for untrained ears it could have been just a mere growl.

"Pull yourself together. We will go home afternoon." Miroku and Sango blinked a few times, before Inuyasha's words sank into their mind, but the hanyou was already showing his back to them, and was heading back to the apartment. Miroku mumbled something about jealous dogs under his breath, and then stood up, putting a hand out to Sango, to help her up as well. She accepted it gladly, but sent a worrying glance toward the disappearing figure of Inuyasha Inuyasha.

"Miroku, let's go and ask him what happened? I don't think that was about jealousy."

"I think you are right. May I speak with him? Maybe it is only beacuase of another one of those fight he always has with Kagome.."

Sango made a mouth, and was already on her way toward Inuyasha, as if she didn't hear Miroku's answer and question. Something wasn't alright. Inuyasha wasn't like this, not that lonely type, who starts to pout when he sees a happy pair. He was rather the type who lets out a "feh" and goes to annoy Kagome - what have ever had a really high position on his list of his favourite hobbies. When she reached this point in her thoughts, she was running, she felt something wrong. When she was close enough, she let out a yell.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Stop! I want to ask something!" Inuyasha froze, but didn't turn to her, he was just waiting for them to reach him. He didn't want to speak to anyone, but he knew very well, that he owe them with some explainations.. He was irritated, impatient, he wanted nothing but to be alone with his thoughts. When Sango was close enough he started to speak without waiting for her question. Quietly, impatience radiated from his husky voice.

"Kagome's mother called. There will be no wedding. They will come to pick us up afternoon, and it is forbidden to Kagome and me to see each other. Are you satisfied now?" growled Inuyasha bitterly. Sango reached her hand to her mouth, he heart sank but if someone had could have felt pain, then it was Inuyasha and Kagome. It was clear to her what was happening between them, but to say it out loud, it was clear to everyone. Of course if someone dared to mention it - how strange - he or she was shortened with a head.

"Inuyasha.. I don't know what to say..." rebegte Sango, and forgot about her own hapiness completly, she was trying to find and escape. But there was no escape. She looked up at Miroku despairingly, who was just watching his friend's face sadly.

"Then don't say anything. Just... just leave me alone..." With that Inuyasha walked away. He locked up his feelings in himself, he wanted to pretend that nothing happened, but he couldn't. He was confused. He had never felt enything like this sooner. He had never felt like this for a girl. He didn't want to make her his, to use her, to laugh at her anymore. He wanted nothing, but to held her in his arms, and to defend her from everything. 'Yes.. I love Kagome... But it's too late, I let her go...'

Sango watched Inuyasha without a word, and was thinking about him and Kagome, when she felt arms around her waist. Miroku pulled her to him, and whispered quiet, kind word into her ears. She leaned against his muscular chest, linking her hand with his. But they were somewhere else, deep in their thoughts.

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! .Half hour later. !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

Inuyasha was going back to teh apartment. That short walk helped him to think about a few things. But he was still too confused. He had no idea what to do next. He felt like someone was trying to tear out his heart. He wanted to share his feelings with Kagome, he wanted to share with her on their pain. But it would have been more difficult that way. How could he posibbly get over with it? He would have never been able to forget everything what happened here, to forget her. It was a bound, what no father could just rip. It was eternal, bonded two hearts together.

'Two hearts? Kasome has never said anything like w--'

_It wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream._

Inuyasha's soul filled with the strange mixture of hapiness and pain. That was the first time that sentence came into his mind until she said it out, and then he understood what Kagome wanted to say. She cried, beacuse a dream ended. From now on starless nights will come... Inuyasha took a deep breath, his face calmed down. His eyes cleared. Two hűvösen amber, glinting, but radiating with warmth at the same time. He decided. He will speak to Kagome. He didn't care about what would happen later. They are living then, his heart was broken then. If hapiness was just a few hours, them let it be. He would fix everything. With this thought he stepped in. Miroku walked out of their room with a few folded up clothes in his hands.

"Kagome isn't home yet. She wasn't at home when we arrived." For a moment worry overflew Inuyasha's soul, but was soon replaced with sadness. The beloved girl was probably out there somewhere, crying. Alone. His heart sank at the thought. But he couldn't go after her, he had to leave her calm down a bit. He nodded silently but it was more to himself then to Miroku. The few hours what they would spend together was just a fragile balm. Miroku was eyeing his friend for a few moments, then asked: "Inuyasha, what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just want to be happy and loyal to myself." Miroku just stood there, watching Inuyasha, and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Finally his face softened, and patted his friend's shoulder.

"I hope you will suceed." A shadow ran over his face. "But you have to go to összepakolni now. Come on, get over with it!" Inuyasha did not asnwer, just turned away and started to climb the stairs. Miroku shook his head slightly, and went back into their room to continue the package. Meanwhile Inuyasha watched the steps under his feet silently. He wouldn't have been able to count how many times did he almost fall fall down when he was running away from Kagome's wrath.

The slight smile in the corner of his mouth was soon replaced by a misshapen grimace at the thought of how many times did he give her reason to be furious. It seemed years had passed since the day when he pinned her to the door in an obvious limo. Perhaps someday they may laugh at the memory together. Perhaps...

He entered the room, but when he opened the door, he almost fell back over his own legs because of sweet- and salty scent's sickening compund. He recognized these scents, but he wished he wouldn't have got to know them so well. They were the beloved girl's tears's aroma mixed with her own, warm, reassuring scent. It was a strange blend , they didn't fit at all and Inuyasha hated them together. Finally he fought down his urge to shut the door and he stepped in.

Everything was as he left it. He made a mass out of revenge. But there was one of his shirts on the bed. Creased, and her tears' aroma was radiating from it. Inuyasha's eyes clouded, pain filled his whole self, as the imagine of her, suffering alone came into his mind.

"Stupid girl... Why didn't you let me be with you? Is it good for you? Suffering alone..? You are such an idiot..." whispered Inuyasha to himself. He bowed his head, his eyes were covered by his silver bangs. His hands cleched, and stripes of blood ran down on them and dropped on the ground, from wound what was tored into his palms by his own claws. But he didn't ven notice it. Without making a sound, he pulled his bag out from under the bed where it had been exiled for the last few weeks and started to throw his staffs into it. Everything got bloody from his hands but he didn't care.

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

The package didn't last long. The room was empty and seemed really lonely. As if it was to remind them: they won't stay here for so much longer. Suddenly he rose his head and his cute little dog ears started to move. The sound of the door shut, steps. As if a fairy was walking downstairs. Inuyasha flew out of the door and hurried to Kagome who had just arrived.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome looked up at him with a surprised face. For a moment their glances linked but he jerked her head away. "Sorry if I made you worry... I just.. wanted to be alone... for a little."

"I know. No one can blame you." Inuyasha reached out his left hand toward her but Kagome didn't even look at it. 'Do you want to defend yourself from the pain and from he memories? Don't you think of me?' with these thoughts he dropped his hand. The second time that day. "Lunch will be ready soon." Kagome looked up at the hanyou eagerly with such a painful and worried expression on her face. His voice was sértődött, and pushed her glance away.

"Ok... I am sorry."

"Don't be..." with that Inuyasha entered the dining room, sat down as a sign that he was expecting some foodand was eyeing Sango - the one who was cooking.

A few minutes later Kagome and Miroku joined him and they started to eat. They didn't know and didn't care what was it and how it tasted, none of them didn't mind. Not a single word was said during the lunch, none of them felt the strength in her or himself to start a play and to pretend there was nothing wrong. Kagome was the first to stood up. While she was eating, she was staring into her golden soup, and was trying to not to think about how much did it reminded her of an obvoius someone's eyes. She washed her dishes quickly, and finally made herself to go and do the package. Inuyasha's eyes were following her as she stepped out of the dining room, and he followed her, leaving everything on the table.

"Stop! We have to speak." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's upper arm, carefully enough to not to hurt her. But she jerked her arm away, like the hanyou's touch was burning her skin.

"Please Inuyasha, stay away from me. Just this once... I can't bear you touch me.. It hurts like hell inside." with that she ran upstairs and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha was just standing there, like someone who had just been slapped. Inuyasha's eyes were üveges and he started to shake slightly. His face was distorted by anger, mixed with the feeling of being unable to do anything as he ran after Kagome. He stopped in front their room's door and forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to argue with Kagome, even if he had felt so hurt. He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepped in and closed it silently. Kagome righted herself and was staring in front of herself with turned-down head..

"Why can't you leave me--" Her words were interrupted by Inuyasha, who pulled her to him and hugged her so tight as never before, like when someone wants to keep his dream but it just slips out of his hand and he wakes up. Kagome stared the floor with a shocked expression on her face, tears were welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. She could feel the hanyou's warm body and as it shook. _'Inuyasha'_

"How can you be so selfish? You think about nothing, but to avoid hurting yourself! Why do you keep me out of your feelings? Can't you see..." Kagome felt his head on her shoulder, warm teardrops were running down on her neck. "Can't you see how much I love you?"

_'Inuyasha'_

Kagome couldn't move from the shock. _Can't you see how much I love you? _The sentence was echoing in her mind, she didn't hear anything and didn't feel anything but Inuyasha's shaking body and his hot tears on her skin. Slowly she closed her eyes and let her own tears roll down to mix with Inuyasha's.

"Forgive me Inuyasha... I didn't want to hurt you. I love you." Suddenly she felt a yank on her waist and she found herself facing the hanyou's chest. Warm hands were caressing her cheeks and she leaned into the soft touch. Inuyasha wrapped his left hand around her waist while he took his other hand under her chin to rose her head carefully. Their eyes were linked for a long moment, then Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned toward the beloved woman and kissed her. Kagome was everything he wanted, and then he could hold her in his arms, he could enjoy their slightly salty kiss. He licked Kagome's lips and she shook slightly for a mere moment, but let him in without a second thought. Their tongues were dancing, they joined in ther long, passionate kiss. The world disappeared, everything disappeared. There was onyl them. Without breaking their kiss Inuyasha laid Kagome down on their bed then pulled away.

He watched the fragile girl benneath him smiling, with flaming love in his golden orbs. He reached his hand toward her face and started to stroke her cheeks gently, as they were looking into each other's eyes. They couldn't believe that this was really happening, the pain of parting was overflew by love for these few minutes. Inuyasha kissed her nose kindly and she started to giggle.

"You are so beautiful. I love you." With that Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug, and buried his face into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin deeply. I couldn't have been compared to anything. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and smiled, happiness was radiating from her whole self.

"I love you too."

But time doesn't care about love, minutes and hours had passed. The parting was approaching quickly. They were just laying beside each other, kapaszkodik into each other, fighting with the pain what started to overflow them again. And then the hated salty aroma reached Inuyasha's nose again. He reached his hand to her cheek and wipped away the welled up tears. He didn't say or ask anything. He knew really well why she was crying.

"Inuyasha.. I don't want to let you go..." Her words were silenced by sobbing.. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a depp breath. His heart broke into little peaces. Kagome's small hands grabbed his shirt tightly, she buried her face into the hanyou's neck and she was sobbing helplessly. "No... No... I beg you... I don't want it... Inuyasha... I love you so much... I want to stay with you just a little longer... I beg you... I am scared... Inuyasha... Please..." Her last word was only a mere whisper.

"I can't... Forgive me..." The hanyou felt the bitter tears burnt his skin and pulled the girl closer, to share her pain. He inhaled her scent deeply. That was the last tim he could feel it. He would never see her again. He would never hear her voice again, he would never see her laughing again, he would never touch her skin again, he would never kiss her again. That was the last time he could see her, and he will carry her memory through his life... Life is so long but they could spend so short time together. A few weeks. That's what fate gave them and made an unbreakable bond of love.

The door opened downstairs and two parents stepped in. Silently they made their was to their children's room, they were like strangers.

The room's door flew open. Kagome sobbed without making a sound and hugged Inuyasha tightly, buried her face into his chest, running away. But there was no escape. Her mother stopped near their bed, and send a sad, strange glance toward them, then her eyes went to search for Inuyasha's father's. But his emotionless face made it clear there was no fight within him.

"Let's go Inuyasha. Stop this comedy. A long day is awaiting us. Girl, let him go." But Kagome didn't let go, her hands withened as she garbbed her love's shirt crying. Inuyasha hugged her for the last time, then stood up, pushing her away, carefully not to hurt her. Kagome was just sitting on her bed, her hands were grabbing the sheet, her mouth was half opened like she was about to say something. Inuyasha looked at her once more before he reached for his suitcase and stepped out of the door, stepped out of her life.

"No! Inuyasha, don't go! Please... I can't be..." Kagome was reaching toward the closed door, blinded by her tears. No answer came, just the sound of a suitcase that fell down. Then Inuyasha's father's furious commands.

'Kagome... We will se each other soon... I promise. Just please hold on!' Inuyasha left the house with clamped teeth, but her heartbreaking sobbind was echoing in his ears for hours.

**--------------------------------------------------------------End of theeeee chapter!------------------------------------------------**

_**Well I did my best to avoid mispelling and grammar mistakes but I am still not english so forgive me. I will ask my boyfriend to check it and I may repost it but I wanted to update as soon as I could.**_

**Well after writing this I feel like I will just go and kill myself... TT Do you feel this heartache too? Why did I have to write this? GHAAAA!**

**I cried when I wrote it... Is it normal?**

**Well Thank you for reading my story and PLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! I need moooooooooooooooore reviews! Well thank you guys, if someone wants ask something, or just wants speak to me, feel free to write to my e-mail adress. But I would be glad if you would use the "review" button first :))**

**Well I hope you liked this one too, and sorry for updating so late. I was slower than I expected, and I wrote it in hungarian first. It took me 5 hours! And another 5 to translate it! Uggghhhh... Even if it's not a really long chapter. :S**

**And if you are old enough, please read my other fanfiction, called "Crazed by you". It's M rated, and not for the language! Feel yourself warned. :)**


End file.
